Fuct Up Restrictions
by jayseeo
Summary: Puck is the famous lead singer of the band 'Fuct Up', a self-proclaimed badass. After having too much bad publicity, his agent enlists the help of Rachel, who is the high-profiled lead singer of the girl group 'Restrictions'.
1. Different Mornings

**_A/N: hey guys! so you've voted &this is the one by a miraculous amount of votes; _Fuct Up Restrictions**

**_I wanted to get the prologue up so you can see what i mean &it flashes between Puck &Rachel, i divided it so i hope you guys understand it. i hope to get alot of feedback so please read &review! it's seriously such a good feeling to know that people like my writing; it makes me want to write more!_**

**_ next chapter is where the plot comes into play &i might update this one after i get the next chapter up for _Over The Rainbow_._**

**_any questions you guys have, feel free to ask me._**

**_ oh! &i'm going to be using lyrics in this story (some people don't like it, but it'll reflect on the characters and their feelings; you could always skip over them if you'd like). i won't be using the entire song, just bits and pieces of some._**

**FACTS:**

**_my vision for Puck's band 'Fuct Up' is a reflection of his band Jericho.  
Rachel's girl group 'Restrictions' is a reflection of the girl group Girlicious (sorry if you don't like them. :S)_**

**_Puck is two years older than Rachel; Puck- 22 Rachel- 20. _**

**_Finn is OOC- just a tad bit._**

**_Um, everything else i'm sure i cleared up; but feel free to ask me any questions if you're confused._**

**_but without further ado; please enjoy the first chapter of *drum roll*_**

**'Fuct Up Restrictions'**

.

**Chapter One**

Puck's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling. He could feel the headache coming on and he could sense the warm body by his side. His throat was dry and his eyes were starting to hurt since he hadn't blinked recently.

"Mmm," The body beside him moaned, rolling over and cuddling up next to him.

Puck rolled his eyes, "I have a meeting."

"I do too," The girl stated, giggling at something.

"Like in an hour," Puck restated the hint, hoping she would get the idea she should leave.

"Mine's in half," The girl giggled again.

"I really have to get ready," He insisted.

"I'll shower with you."

"You have to go," Puck firmly stated.

…

Rachel breathed evenly through her nose and out of her mouth, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead.

"You're doing great, Rach," Her trainer grinned at her, "A few more minutes."

Rachel grinned at Mike as they both continued running on their treadmills. Mike smiled and hit the button to make the speed faster. Rachel groaned and did the same, taking a sip of her water bottle. She could feel her feet pounding against the traction of the exercise machine and relished in her morning routine. Once they were done on the treadmill, Mike motioned her over to the padded floor.

Rachel sighed, "Is it possible to have three minutes of a rest?"

"Three whole minutes?" Mike Chang mocked, "Have I taught you anything?"

"If I ever wondered what death felt like, your Monday and Friday work-outs give me the idea," Rachel huffed out, sitting on the exercise ball he gave her and placed her water down.

Mike grinned and checked his watch, "Give me 50 sit-ups and push-ups each and I'll let you end early."

"You're insane!" Rachel gawked, her breathing still a little off.

Mike smiled and shrugged, "You said you needed to get off early, I'm offering you it."

"For rehearsal!" Rachel scoffed, leaning back on the ball to start doing the sit-ups. Mike smiled and held his hand up at a certain height for Rachel to touch everytime she had come up, "I need to get off early for rehearsal; you should ease up on me."

"I don't think so," The trainer shook his head, "If I eased up, you'd be all fat."

"Excuse me?" The brunette stopped, her eyes narrowing, "Did you really just say that?"

…

Puck closed and locked the door after kicking 'last night' out the door. He showered quickly and checked the time, knowing he was to meet his agent in 40 minutes. He dressed in a pair of dark blue loose-fitting jeans and a black wife beater. He pulled on a light blue plaid button up shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbow.

He checked the time again and after brushing his teeth really quick, he pulled on a pair of chuck taylor's and grabbed his wallet and car keys, sliding on his black aviators. He walked out the door and unlocked his black escalade before getting in and starting the engine. He opened the garage door and pulled out, heading down the long driveway. At the end, he punched in the key to open the iron gate and pulled out after making sure it was going to close after five seconds. Puck pulled onto the highway and checked the time on the dash; 12:01.

Finn was going to kill him.

His cell phone started to go off and he lifted it from the empty cup holder, twitching his lip. He tapped the ignore button on his iPhone and put it back into its previous place. He switched lanes, driving in the carpool way since it was moving faster and glanced around quickly for any sign of highway patrol; none. He grinned and hit the gas a little more, shuffling in his seat to get comfy for the 45 minute ride ahead of him.

…

"And boom, cah, cah, head-down, snap, hair," Brittany counted, snapping her fingers as the three girls danced.

Rachel stared at the mirror as she danced along with the calls of the choreographer. She followed the steps and mouthed the words into a water bottle as the instrumental sounds of the song they were practicing came through the speakers mounted to the walls.

"Hand, hand, three-four, dah-dah-dah," Brittany continued.

Rachel let out a shallow breath as she sauntered around Santana Lopez, following the choreography and letting the Latina dance in the middle. She followed the dance moves and dipped down, winking at Quinn who did the same.

Tina Cohen-Chang, the creator and manager of 'Restrictions' had discovered Rachel in a small university in Ohio and had signed her for the lead of her new girl group. Soon, Rachel met Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, and the three instantly clicked.

Santana Lopez had come from a rocky home life in Brooklyn, New York. Her mother had given her up for adoption when she got pregnant in her teens and Santana spent her childhood shifting around different foster homes. She had a tough exterior and stuck up for herself, even if it leads to her getting in deep trouble. She was sweet to her band-mates, manager, and choreographer, although she was sometimes sarcastic.

"And Quinn," Brittany motioned to the blonde; the Latina dipped down and finished her solo, strolling around Quinn who started her solo.

Quinn Fabray had gone to a community college in North Carolina, not having the money to afford university as she had planned in her earlier years of high school. But in her senior year, she had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend of two years. Her boyfriend had died shortly after the birth of their daughter Jaxen-Lynne, in a horrific car accident, leaving Quinn and Jaxen alone. Quinn believed that being signed to Restrictions was a God-send because she could do what she loved everyday- not to mention the amount it paid. After not having a positive support-system at home, she loved having Brittany, Tina, Rachel, and Santana always there for her.

"And bam, Rach," Brittany snapped and watched as Rachel flicked her hair to the right, stepping into the middle again and up passed Quinn and Santana, the sound of three pairs of stiletto's clicking against the hardwood floor, "Arm- _lock me up_, snap-_up_, _up_, around and down."

Rachel, Quinn, and Santana all bowed on queue. Rachel smiled and stood back up as Jaxen started clapping loudly. The little three-year old jumped down from the chair in front of the wall length mirror and ran to her mother, squealing as Quinn grinned and picked her up.

Jaxen had blonde hair that was pulled up into two, small pigtails; the hair sticking straight up since her hair was still short. She rested on Quinn's bare stomach since she was in a sports bra and a pair of running shorts, her heels making her 4 inches taller.

"What did you think, Jax?" Rachel kissed the little girls head as Santana spoke to Brittany.

Jaxen reached out to Rachel who lifted the little girl into her arms and let her rest on her pink tank-top clad hip, a sliver of toned, tanned skin peeking between the shirt and black leggings.

"Auntie Rachel, it was bam!"

…

"You're seriously stupid!"

Puck sighed and brought the phone away from his ear as Finn continued to yell into his ear. He stared at the traffic on the highway as it was dead stopped; he even put his SUV in park since he hadn't moved an inch in ten minutes.

"You should've been here half an hour ago!" Finn continued to yell and Puck rolled his eyes, "Puck, do you have any idea how big of an opportunity this is? They're one of the hottest groups out there and it would be great for you to do a duet with them!"

"We're completely different, Finn!" Puck called into the phone, looking around him to see if he could get into the now moving lane beside him.

"I don't really care right now, Puck!" Finn shouted again, "It'll expand your musical insight and let more fans come to you!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not into the whole '_look at me while I dance slutty telling you I'll give it up, oh &then _not'!" Puck shouted back.

"Get your ass to my office right now!"

"Finn, what don't you understand?" Puck shouted, "I'm stuck! Traffic is being a bitch!"

There was a break in the lane and Puck accelerated to get ahead of the truck that was coming up quickly. He smirked as the guy in the truck flipped him the bird and pressed a little harder on the gas.

"You better get here in less than an hour!" Finn shouted back.

"Have a beer and calm the fuck down!" Puck laughed.

"It's 12:45PM, Puck."

"Isn't stopping me," Puck laughed again.

"You're fucking drunk?" Finn started shouting again, "You're an imbecile and you're fucking driving? Are you serious right now!"

"Chill," Puck rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not drinking and no I'm not drunk," He glanced down at the passenger side floor, seeing beer cans and bottles lying empty. No, he hadn't drank today, but he drank enough last night that he was still feeling a bit of a buzz.

"You're an idiot."

"You signed me," The brunette shrugged, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable.

"Because you're my best friend," Finn sighed, "Even though I sometimes question our friendship; like now for example."

"I'm fine, I'll be there in- oh shit!"

Puck slammed on the brakes but it wasn't good enough as he slid into the small car in front of him. The large truck behind him slammed into the back of his SUV and Puck lurched forward, hitting his head, knocking him unconscious.

…

"Noah Puckerman from Fuct Up?" Rachel gawked, "You can't be serious?"

"Finn's my boss, Rach," Tina shrugged, "He wants you guys to do a duet with him."

"Fuct Up is completely different from us," Santana rolled his eyes, "But he's hot… I say yes."

"Thanks," Tina smiled before turning to see a sweaty Rachel with a glare in her eyes, "Please Rach?"

"Why?" Rachel blinked, "Why do _we_ have to collaborate with him? I met him once and he's so incredibly rude! He slapped my…" She glanced at Jaxen and then at Quinn who nodded and covered her daughter's ears, "He slapped my ass and he literally said, 'baby, what will it take for me to _hit_ that?'"

Santana laughed, "I'd do it."

"Exactly why I wouldn't!" Rachel shot a look to her friend who stuck her tongue out at the brunette, "Tina, no. It'll ruin out rep."

Tina laughed, "I never thought I'd hear you say those words."

"Whatever, we're not doing it."

"I say yes," Quinn announced in a small voice, shrugging her shoulders. Rachel gawked at her best friend who shrugged again, "It'll be good to collaborate with other people instead of rappers and R&B boys; it would be interesting."

"Exactly my point!" Tina agreed, grinning at Rachel.

"No."

"Whatever, B- Tina, Quinn, and I all took a vote and your hot ass is out numbered," Santana grinned at Rachel and turned to her manager, lifting her fist up, "We're in."

Tina's blackberry started ringing and she held up a hand, clicking the green telephone before sliding out of the rehearsal room. Rachel crossed her arms and huffed, turning to face Santana and Quinn with a glare on her face.

"You guys are horrible."

"Oh, so what? You had _one_ bad experience with the guy!" Santana rolled her eyes, "We're doing a duet with him- it's not like you have to live with him!"

.


	2. Games Princess

**Chapter Two**

"I have to what?" Rachel yelled, standing up and narrowing her eyes at her manager.

"It's Finn's idea!" Tina immediately pointed to her boss, Rachel's agent.

"Rachel, now just listen-"

"No, I don't think so!" Rachel shook her head, "Not going to happen."

"It'll be temporary until his press is back on the good side," Finn shrugged sheepishly.

"He makes me physically ill!" The brunette shook her head again, "I don't care that he got a concussion! He deserved it for drinking and driving!"

"He wasn't drunk," Finn tried again, "He just blew a couple points over."

"He has a criminal record!" Rachel shouted, "He's disgusting and his…" She checked the clock on Finn's office wall, "His punctuality is horrible! What will my parents think?"

"They won't have to know," Tina offered.

"Oh, please!" Rachel spat at her manager, "I had dinner with Shia LaBeouf after the MTV Movie Awards last year and the next day the tabloid's printed that I was pregnant with his baby! My dads called me from _Africa_!" She stressed, "Yeah, _Africa_! And freaked out on me before I got a chance to say hello!"

"So tell your parents," Finn shrugged, "Just tell them that it's just for publicity," He checked his watch and Rachel shook her head, "Where the hell is he?"

"I'm not dating Noah Puckerman!" Rachel stated firmly, crossing her arms over her white thin-strapped baby-doll dress, "I'm not."

"I'll pay you double of what you're earning right now," Finn tried, "Please Rachel, you have a good rep and if Puck is around you the paps will love it and think he's better now! Maybe you'll rub off on him."

Rachel sighed and shook her head less forcefully, "I'm sorry Finn, I just can't. I'm not going to fake-date someone just to gain more publicity; it's wrong and completely immoral."

"I'll pay you triple!" Finn offered again.

"Please, Rach," Tina started, shrugging helplessly, "Just… please?"

The strain of her voice was hard to listen to and Rachel sat down, rubbing a hand over her forehead. Tina was begging and Rachel had never heard her do that before; she sounded so hopeless and her face was pleading. Finn's face was similar, just reflecting more innocence due to the baby-shape.

Rachel sighed again, tilting her head back; the soft curls falling over her shoulders. She made a whining noise, "Tina…"

"Hey," Puck's voice popped through the door and he looked at the scene in front of him, "What's going on? What's she doing here?"

Rachel lifted her head again and looked over to Puck who raised an eyebrow to her. He entered the room and glanced over to a hopeful looking Finn.

"Hey bud," Finn's voice sounded overly sweet and Rachel groaned, crossing her legs and twisting her ankle around; her black patent heels shining in the florescent light coming from the ceiling. Puck sat down in the chair beside her, "How are you?"

"The fuck?" Puck narrowed his eyes, glancing around at the three people again.

"How's your head feeling?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine…?" Puck shook his head, blinking, "Why did you call me in here so early?"

"Well, Ms. Berry has rehearsal- oh, have you two met before?" Finn excused himself, "Puck, this is Rachel Berry; lead singer of Restrictions, Rachel, this is Noah Puckerman; lead singer of Fuct Up."

Rachel let out a humorless laugh, "We've met."

This situation was ridiculous. Finn and Tina wanted them to date for publicity and Finn realized they haven't technically been introduced yet. Completely ridiculous.

"We have?" Puck asked, turning to the brunette beside him.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, Restrictions performed at the VMA's last year and you did too. We met at an after party and you hit on me- horribly, by the way. I'm surprised you actually say stuff like that."

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere," Puck snapped his fingers, "You were wearing this little skirt with 'Restrictions' across the top, right?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Tina. Finn cleared his throat and linked his fingers together over his large desk.

"Puck, we've got an idea."

"I already told you, no duet."

Rachel scoffed, "Oh, like I would _ever_ do a duet with _you_."

"You know," Puck smirked, turning to face Rachel again, "You're kind of a snotty bitch."

"Says the guy who _one_, shows up late," Rachel lifted a finger and started counting as she listed things at Puck, "_Two_, curses at a business meeting, and _three_, you said no first."

"You're annoying," Puck rolled his eyes.

"And you're incorrigible."

"Incah… in- what?" Puck shook his head.

"Yeah," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Guys," Finn held up his hands, "Puck, just hear me out."

"Whatever."

"You've been having bad press lately," Finn informed while Puck rolled his eyes, "It's true, Puck. Don't roll your eyes. You've just been convicted of multiple crimes; you have to pay over $20,000 in fine's Puckerman."

"Just a simple dent in the bank," Puck smirked, waving his hand.

"_Four_, you're conceited."

"Shut it, Berry!"

"Soon-to-be Puckerman," Finn informed.

"What?" Rachel and Puck turned their attention to the agent.

"You guys are going to be dating for a month," Finn continued to inform, innocently rearranging things around his desk, "By the 25th of July you will announce your engagement, you _will_ perform duet and present at the MMVA's this year together," The agent blinked, "If you say no, I'll drop you both."

"Excuse me?" Rachel yelled.

"Fuck, man!" Puck shouted as well.

"Finn, we didn't discuss this," Tina mumbled, raising an eyebrow to her boss.

"I don't care," Finn shrugged and turned back to his clients, "I've already printed up the contract and spoke to the managers of Much Music who are happy to welcome you aboard to the MMVA stage. Starting today you'll be doing the whole '_we're friends_' thing and Puck," Finn turned to his best friend who was slack jawed, "Next week at your interview with Rolling Stone, you'll say you have a girlfriend but will not tell them who. Rachel, you'll do the same. By December of this year, we'll get you guys a quick divorce and be done with it; claiming that you guys are still friends, just couldn't work as a married couple."

"This is wrong," Rachel shook her head, "You only said that we would be dating!"

"Why are you making me do this, man? I thought we were friends!" Puck shouted.

"Yeah, we are Puck!" Finn responded with a stern sounding voice, leaning back in his chair, "This is why I'm doing it! I'm trying to save your ass, Puckerman! This is the only way I know how to clean up your image without dropping you and letting the press think you picked up a drug habit!" Puck shook his head and Finn threw a pen at him, "So sign the papers and by the end of the year, it can be done with!"

…

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Rachel shook her head, riding down the elevator with Puck beside her.

"Uh, excuse me, babe?" Puck rasped out, "This will totally and completely ruin my image. It'll only make yours better."

"Oh, is that so?" Rachel narrowed her eyes, "You are the most infuriating person I know! You treat people horribly and act like your top dog-"

"Newsflash babe," He smirked, "I am."

"And you treat women like objects," Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm not your babe."

"Well for the next six months you are," Puck blinked innocently, "So if we're going to do this, let's milk it, _babe_."

"Don't call me that, _Noah_."

The elevator beeped and Rachel's stomach filled with nervous butterflies. From her spot right outside of the elevator, she could see multiple persons belonging to the paparazzi with their camera's ready. No doubt, the managers of Much Music had let it slip that Rachel Berry, face of Restrictions and Noah Puckerman, face of Fuct Up were going to be performing a duet and presenting at the MMVA's, sparking rumors that the two were dating.

Puck raised an eyebrow to Rachel and tilted his head, "Ready?"

"No," Rachel shook her head and glanced out the glass doors again before looking up at Puck, "Let's go."

Puck smirked and hit the sunglasses that rested on top of his head down and waited for Rachel to do the same before moving to go out the doors. He held the door open for his 'girlfriend'; the opening of the door alerted the shutterbugs and they started snapping pictures while yelling questions at the two.

"Sorry, no comment!" Puck shouted over the yells, placing his hand on the small of her back.

Rachel glanced up at him and ran a hand through her shiny brown hair, making her way to her cherry red Ferrari. Puck raised an eyebrow and opened the door for her, a slight smirk at the vastly clicking and flashing cameras. Rachel got in and put her black purse on the passenger seat before glancing up at her 'boyfriend' who sweetly smiled down at her.

Rachel shot him a fake smile back, thankful that her sunglasses were dark so the paps didn't know she had just rolled her eyes. Puck leaned forward and Rachel held her breath; he wasn't supposed to kiss her!

But before Rachel could turn her head, he spoke into her ear, "Let the games begin, Princess."

He pulled away and Rachel gasped, her eyes narrowing. He smirked at her and stepped away from the car, closing her door. Rachel shook her head through the tinted windows and glanced at her purse, seeing the top of the contract that held the rules and important dates for the events they would attend.

She glanced to her right and saw the black SUV shift a little as Puck climbed in, shouting another 'no comment' to the paparazzi before shutting the door and starting his engine. Rachel did the same and glanced at the time on her radio, seeing that she was to be at rehearsal in fifteen minutes.

Puck honked at her and motioned for her to go in front of him. She pulled out of the parking space, making sure the paps weren't around and turned onto the road. She glanced into her rearview mirror to see Puck smirking at her in his large SUV. She shook her head and turned on the radio, hearing _his_ voice pour through. She flicked it immediately and heard herself singing; she rolled her eyes and stopped at a stop sign, clicking off the predictable radio.

Life is predictable.

Her soon-to-be life, however isn't so much.

..

_Welcome to the gossip central of the world!  
Where we inform you of the everything worth repeating twice!_

_Well, & are still 'just friends'  
c'mon, after 3 years, don't you think you'd just come clean?  
we all know you guys have hooked up!  
it's so clear on your on-screen chem._

_in other news, sandra bullock &jesse james are now officially over!  
we're happy for you missy!  
now you can have more babies with greater men  
than the cheating ones you've had.  
__good luck, bb!_

_oh, what is this?  
hot new couple alert?_

_Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman  
have been rumored to be dating!  
we've seen some pictures but these are the only ones we have!  
&leaving an agency building [that you two are apart of]  
doesn't necessarily mean the two are dating._

_&seriously, with all the ass that Puck's had-  
would he really settle for one?  
&the innocent lead for Restrictions none-the-less?  
__[well, not that innocent since she dances in lingerie  
&sings about 'stupid shit' (hope you get that pun ;)] _

_whatever, Berry and Puck would be a cute couple.  
we're hoping they are!  
nicknames, anyone?_

_we'll keep you posted;  
but GC is now signing off!_

**..**

** A/N: hey guys!  
so there's chapter two, did you like it?**

**thanks for all the response that i got last chapter, it was awesome!**

**i'll be updating OTR soon too (to everybody who reads that story)  
but this is my favourite story now, (sorry!)**

**it's fun to write &i hope you guys like it as well!**

**please keep up the positive stuff guys!  
it's awesome really,**

**thanks! **


	3. Tiny Monster

**_A/N: wooo two updates in one night! i'm on a roll!  
lol, well, here's chapter three!_**

**_i don't know when i can update again until after july5th, so please forgive me.  
chapter four is a great one though! i promise. ;)_******

**Chapter Three**

"I jinxed you, didn't I?"

Rachel glared at the Latina as they took a breather in their rehearsal room. Quinn was lying on the floor, absent-mindedly colouring with her daughter while listening to Santana and Rachel's conversation. Santana frowned but her eyes were amused.

"Yes, you did."

"Sorry."

"Sure you are," Rachel rolled her eyes as Santana smirked.

Rachel sighed and tied her hair up in a messy, loose pony-tail. Brittany came back into the room and smiled at the four girls before turning to the stereo. Rachel stood up, her 4 inch heels scraping against the wood. Her black OSU sweatpants were folded up to her knee and her bright pink tank top was folded over her bust, showing a couple inches of her stomach.

Quinn glanced up at the lead singer and raised an eyebrow, "You're actually really upset about this aren't you?"

Rachel shrugged, "Not so much upset as I am angry. You guys aren't the ones who have to like him."

"You pride yourself on being an actress, B; what a great way to prove it," Santana continued to taunt.

"I don't like violence, but I'm about to smack you," Rachel innocently stated and shrugged before going over some of the steps from yesterday.

They were going to be filming the music video in less than a week and then would be performing it at the MMVA's in less than a month; that night, she would be performing twice- one with her group, another with Noah.

"I think Rachel has the best idea right now," Brittany announced.

"You want her to hit me?" Santana scoffed, "Thanks Britt."

"No," The choreographer shook her head, pressing play on the stereo, "Rehearsal; come on, get up."

Quinn groaned and got up, fixing her large sweater that hung off her shoulder. Santana got up as well and lifted the bottom of her tank top, folding it over her bust like Rachel's. The two made their way over to Rachel and got in their positions for the chorus that was about to play.

"No fake mic," Brittany informed, "Video practice."

The three nodded and got into their position for the video routine; Rachel's hands were resting on her hips as Santana and Quinn's hands were above their heads. The chorus was about two seconds away and they started walking, Rachel singing with the song.

"The walls are shaking and I'm paranoid," The three stopped walking and Brittany called out random words they had learned to associate with the choreography. Rachel trailed her hands down the curves of her body and then up to tangle in her hair, "Can someone stop the noise in my head?" The three circled their head and Brittany nodded, snapping her fingers.

"And wow-oh-wow-" Brittany nodded again, "Bah…"

"The clock is ticking and I'm about to crack," Rachel twisted her hips and turned on the side, straightening her leg and bending at the hips, letting some of her hair fall from her elastic, "Just like a manic on the eh-edge."

She came up and flicked her hair, turning around as the other two did the same, sauntering away from the mirror.

The girls all heard clapping and turned around, staring at the face of Rachel's new 'boyfriend'.

"Great job," Puck smirked, "Exactly how I like my women; dancing, wearing tight clothes, and heels."

"Your home is at a strip club isn't it?" Rachel snapped, leaning her weight on one foot and crossing her arms.

"How'd you know?" He mocked.

"Just a wild guess," Rachel raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes.

"Is this the dancing for next week's video?" Puck asked, motioning at the three of them.

"How'd you know?" Quinn asked.

"He's coming," Rachel sighed.

"What? I thought it was a closed set?" Quinn continued to ask as she glanced over her shoulder to see her daughter coloring with Brittany on the floor.

"Not for boyfriends," Puck grinned, winking to Rachel again.

"He's picking me up for the shoot," Rachel glanced to Quinn, "Furthering the whole 'relationship' sh- crap," The three girls looked over to see Jaxen shaking her shoulders to the music still coming through the speakers.

"Well…" Santana breathed out. Rachel and Quinn raised an eyebrow to their group-mate who turned to Puck and grinned, stepping forward and holding out her hand, "I don't know where Rachel's manners are, but I'm Santana Lopez; you must be our Rachel's new boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded, throwing a smirk to Rachel before turning to the Latina in front of him, shaking her hand, "I'm Puck."

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Santana flirted, "I love your band."

"Funny, I _love_ yours," Puck flirted back.

"Actually it's Rachel's," Santana joked, "She's our lead."

"We share," Rachel mumbled and glanced to Quinn.

Quinn shrugged and twitched her lips into a frown, "Well, I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Momma!" Jaxen called out, "Come look at the picture I made!"

"And that's my daughter," Quinn smiled softly to Puck, "Jaxen."

Quinn turned around and headed to see the picture Jaxen had made while Rachel stayed and dropped her arms from her chest. She glanced at the time and realized it was close to 6PM and they should've been off around 4PM. Rachel looked back to see Puck raising an eyebrow to her and nodded towards the door.

"Dinner?" Puck offered.

Rachel sighed and looked at Brittany who smiled and nodded, waving her hand. Santana stepped closer to Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to speak into her ear (_yes, Rachel was wearing 4 inch heels, but when you're the shortest in the group and the other two are also wearing 4 inch heels, it doesn't make a difference_).

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Santana giggled and pulled away, winking at her.

"Oh that really narrows it down," Rachel blinked innocently and then smirked when Santana gently hit her shoulder.

"Whatever, B- go get some nookie," The Latina called to her as she threw Rachel's gym bad to her.

Rachel caught the bag and smiled at the group, blowing a kiss to Jaxen. Puck laughed as he held the door for her, grabbing her ass as she passed him, "I'm with Santana on that one."

Rachel gasped and Puck laughed again, letting the door close. She shook her head and pushed him against the wall, a defiant stare on her face. Puck raised an eyebrow and Rachel placed her hands on her hips.

"You touch my ass again, Puckerman and I swear it'll be the last time you touch _anything_."

She was craning her neck to see him since her face only measured to his shoulders but Puck held his hands up at the threat, shrugging innocently. She nodded and threw him a tight smile before marching away and entering the change room.

She washed her face sponged her arms before changing into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a thin tight-fitting grey sweater. She pulled on a pair of hot pink UGGS and fixed her hair, making it look wispy and making her bangs cascade into her shiny, dark locks. She also fixed her make-up, which made her eyes pop and her lips look poutier. She smiled into the mirror and threw everything into her gym bag before hooking the strap over her shoulder and emerging out of the door.

Puck nodded in approval and motioned for her to go ahead of him. Once they were about to leave the dance studio, he offered to take her bag and the two exited the building, thankful no shutterbugs were out there. It would be easier to get to Rachel's house to switch cars and drop her bag off before heading out.

"Just follow me," Rachel nodded, getting into her car and starting it up, "Don't call me if you get lost."

"I'll be fine," Puck assured, rolling his eyes and getting into his own car.

Soon, they were driving to Rachel's house and everytime she looked in her rearview mirror, he was right there. She rolled her eyes everytime she saw his smirking face and once they got to her street and closer to her house, she hit the button near her sunroof and watched as the gates opened. She pulled in and parked off to the side as Puck did the same and they both got out.

"Any difficulties?" Rachel threw over her shoulder, jumping up the marble steps to her front door.

"Did it seem like it, Ms. High and Mighty?" Puck threw back, holding the door open as she stuck her keys into the lock.

The brunette rolled her eyes and opened the heavier door, stepping in and throwing her bag down by the door. She left her shoes on and walked through the house as barking filled Puck's ears. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"You have a dog?"

"Two," Rachel informed, walking into the kitchen that was straight ahead, Puck followed her.

He strode into the kitchen and saw a small and large dog off to the corner, a tall metal fence blocking them into a large space of the kitchen. She threw a grin over her shoulder and leaned down over the fence, letting her two dogs lick her face. She laughed and patted them.

"The small one is Monster," Rachel stood back up, looking to Puck, "He's a full-bred wiener dog," Puck nodded and stepped closer, looking at the two dogs. He too bent over and patted the canines, "And this huge one over here is Tiny," She laughed embarrassedly, "He's a Rottweiler and Great Dane mix."

"Wow," Puck nodded, "Completely different dogs."

"He's a big baby though," Rachel pursed her lips and scrunched Tiny's face to make a mass amount of winkles before kissing the dog's forehead, "I've had him since he was 3 weeks; the owner didn't want him and was just going to shoot him so I took him," She informed and then looked over at Monster, "Now him- I just got him last month. The owners couldn't afford all the shots he needed so they gave him to the Humane Society; they called me and offered him to me. I took him obviously; I mean… how could you resist that face?" Rachel pouted to the wiener dog and then grinned.

"I wouldn't take you as a dog lover," Puck shook his head, "Cats maybe… but not dogs."

"You think I would actually be a crazy cat lady?" Rachel laughed, "They're always lazy, conceited, and are not capable of loving unless you pet them constantly," She shook her head and then raised her eyebrow, smirking, "Actually, they're a lot like you."

"Oh!" Puck laughed humorlessly, "You're good- get that joke off Google?"

"How'd you know?" Rachel mocked.

"Just a guess," Puck mocked back.

"Let me guess," Rachel turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking, "You own a cat, don't you?"

"Why would you think that?" He turned to face her and mimicking her position.

"Because you don't have dog hair on you," Rachel started, "Not to mention how you didn't inform me of your own pets at home. Also, you don't seem like the type to own a dog or anything else that needs love."

"So what?"

"_So_," Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You either own a cat or a goldfish."

"You're so sure?" Puck shook his head.

"I'll bet you ten bucks."

"No."

"Because I'm right, huh?" Rachel grinned in triumph.

"Shut up," Puck rolled his eyes, dropping his arms.

"Cat?"

"Maybe."

"How many?"

"Three."

"You're a crazy cat man!" Rachel laughed and pointed tauntingly at him.

"Shut up," Puck rolled his eyes again, "Let's go get dinner and get our names out there."

"Okay, crazy cat man," Rachel repeated and laughed.

Puck sighed heavily and turned her around by her shoulders, pushing her towards the hall. Rachel continued to laugh and taunt as Puck pushed her out the door. She locked it as Puck made his way to his large truck and waited for Rachel to get in before starting it up.

"So, I thought you got into an accident?" Rachel pondered as they left her house, making sure the gate closed behind them.

"Yeah?" Puck nodded, turning right and towards the city.

"So wouldn't your car be totaled?"

"It was," Puck nodded again, "I have four different cars, Berry."

"Berry?" Rachel questioned.

"It's better than Rachel."

"Did you seriously just say my last name is better than my given?"

"Rachel is boring," Puck explained, "Berry can be a double meaning," He glanced at her and smirked while stopping at a red light, "Also, they strive on pet names; mine for you is Berry."

"And what's mine for you?"

"Puck," He shrugged.

"No, everyone calls you that," Rachel shook her head as Puck continued to drive.

"Whatever."

"How about asshole?" Rachel innocently asked, shooting him a tight smile.

Puck scoffed, "And I'll call you bitch?"

"That's irrelevant," She shook her head, shifting in her seat and looking out the window, "Where are we going?"

"The Rumored Olive," Puck informed, taking a left.

"Everybody goes there!" Rachel gawked, "We probably won't even be able to get a table let alone into the actual restaurant with all the stupid press!"

"We'll get in," Puck shrugged, "Every restaurant wants the hot new 'are they or aren't they' couple to help with their business- it was a simple call."

"Finn probably called, you're just taking the credit."

"Awe, you know me so well!" Puck mocked, pressing a hand to his heart.

"You're not that hard to figure out," Rachel laughed humorlessly.

"Oh is that so?" Puck challenged.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Most of your song lyrics just spew what you are."

"Oh, so you're familiar with my stuff?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Just because my group's name is Restrictions, doesn't mean I'm musically restricted," She smirked.

"Hm," Puck took a left, "Now that's surprising seeing as how I thought you were some stuck up brat who only listened to her kind of music."

"A stuck up brat?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"'_Cause I need it all, now is that so hard, I'm your baby doll and I get what I want_," Puck sang and Rachel laughed.

"That's a song," Rachel smirked and rolled her eyes, "And I'm surprised you know it."

"I told you, I like my women dancing, and in heels and tight clothing," Puck shrugged.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and Puck nodded, "Hey, Puck?"

He made a questioning sound and pulled into the parking lot, seeing a couple flashes towards a celebrity couple making their way into the restaurant. He parked and turned the engine off, glancing over at Rachel.

"We're going to get married."

Puck blinked and looked out the windshield, "Yeah…"

"For all the wrong reasons."

Puck blinked again and twitched his head to look at her for a brief second before glancing out the window again, "Yeah."

"Oh my God," Rachel breathed out, "We're going to get married for all the wrong reasons and my parents are going to freak."

"Yeah, you try telling my mother I'm marrying someone," Puck rolled his eyes, "She'd be down on her knees praising the lord."

"I'm going to hell," Rachel shook her head which was suddenly feeling light; "We're both going to hell, oh my god!"

"No, no- listen Berry!" Puck started, turning in his seat to look at a hyperventilating Rachel, "We're going to get married- we won't do the traditional vows and we'll skip some of what the minister says- easy, okay? It won't be a sin and we'll just get a quickie divorce like Finn said."

"Divorce is a sin!" Rachel breathed out heavily, shaking her head and staring at Puck with big brown eyes.

"We'll our marriage isn't real! So the divorce part isn't really true! So it's not like we're committing a double sin here; we'll be fine, Berry!" Puck tried to assure.

"I can't tell my fathers that it's fake, I can't- they'll think that Hollywood is changing me and they'll- oh my god, I just can't tell my fathers!"

If it wasn't evident, Rachel was just starting to realize she was going to be married to one of Hollywood's bad boy players. Everyone knew of the notorious scandal that was named Noah Puckerman and her fathers would be incredibly disappointed with her. Rachel did believe that LA was changing her for the better- but now that she's gotten herself into this dating/marrying/duet/_Puck_ thing, she _knows_ Hollywood has changed her- and not for the best.

"Berry, it's fine!" Puck shrugged, reaching over hastily and rubbing her back, "Just don't tell them it's fake- we're acting in front of a huge crowd, I think we can manage our parents. We'll be fine, we'll get through it."

"What if my dads find out?" Rachel looked back to her 'boyfriend', her eyes wide with worry, "What if we let something slip or what we say doesn't match up? What if-"

"Berry!" Puck cut her off; Rachel snapped her mouth shut and glanced around at the flashing cameras that had just swarmed Puck's SUV, "Berry, look at me," Rachel blinked and did as she was told. Puck placed his hands on the sides of her face and raised an eyebrow, "Stop dwelling on the 'what if's', okay? What if you weren't in 'Restrictions'?" Rachel bit her lip, "Exactly, you can't answer that with for sure knowledge; it's better to just put it behind you. So listen to me, okay? We're going to do this, and it'll be over before you know it. Nobody has to know it's not real, okay?" Rachel swallowed and nodded mutely. Puck smiled softly at her and then glanced at the awaiting shutterbugs. He looked back at her, "You ready to do this?"

Puck pulled his hands away from her and Rachel ran a hand through her hair before stating, "Would it make a difference?"

"Probably not," Puck shrugged and then smirked, reaching for his handle, "We're on a contract for 6 and a half months, so we better make the most of it."

"Don't touch my ass," Rachel warned, pointing at him and reaching for the door handle with her other hand.

He smirked, "Can't promise anything, _babe_."

/..

**_A/N: yeaah, so it was mostly a filler.  
but you see rachel&puck's relationship kind of._**

**_let me see some love pleasee! :D _**


	4. Family Ties

**_A/N: hey guys! so sorry i haven't updated in a long time! i've just been so busy._**

**_i've recently just got back from vacation &now i'm working so it's hard to find the time.  
but i got it up! &next chapter is the video shoot._**

**_it's fun to write this lol._**

**_oh! &if you guys want any specific quotes from anything (movies, TV shows, etc.) be free to tell me,  
i love reading what you guys come up with &i love putting it in my story._**

**_it would be great if you guys want to give me any! thanks!_**

**_alright, you guys have waited long enough:_**

**_here's chapter four!_**

**_.. _**

**Chapter Four**

"_Puckleberry- possibly the hot new 'it' couple?"_

"_Puck and Rachel Berry- who would've thought?"_

Puck rolled his eyes and flipped the channel again, once again landing on a news channel.

"_Rumored new couple, Rachel Berry from 'Restrictions' and leading man, Puck from 'Fuct Up' looked to be cozy arriving for dinner at Hollywood's it restaurant, 'The Rumored Olive' last Wednesday night," _Puck raised an eyebrow at the multiple pictures the channel was showing, _"Berry and Puck have already received their celebrity couple nickname, the cute 'Puckleberry'; but both are claiming their just friends," _The news anchor rolled his eyes, "_We've heard that one before; nice try 'Puckleberry'."_

Puck scoffed and narrowed his eyes at the TV where a picture of himself and Rachel was being shown. Rachel was holding his pinkie finger with her index and was a bit behind him; her face was down and basically covered with her large sunglasses and how her hair was. Puck was ahead of her, his signature smirk flashing to the camera as his own sunglasses were covering his eyes. His other hand that Rachel wasn't holding onto was lifted and giving the peace sign.

"_This new 'it' couple has been seen all over Hollywood holding hands, shopping, eating, and snuggling up," _ They showed multiple pictures of Puck placing his arm around Rachel's shoulders as they walked Rodeo Drive.

Rachel was wearing a red, ribbed tank top with a grey and red thin-striped skirt, resting below her bust line and than flowed to mid-thigh; her grey heels allowed her head to reach Puck's shoulder. Puck wore a matching grey and red plaid button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark-wash, loose-fitting jeans. Puck was resting his lips against her temple and Rachel was smiling, her fingers linked to his that were resting on her shoulder, _"Matching outfits just scream 'couple'!"_

"_This couple came out of nowhere- especially how we have seen Puck with random girls since he's entered the spotlight and the last guy we've seen Berry with was possibly her ex-boyfriend Jesse St. James from the band V.A._," The news castor continued, "_Has Puck finally decided to limit himself to one girl? Well, we can see why he's made his choice," _The anchor winked into the camera before it flashed to a picture of Rachel, Santana, and Quinn on tour wearing matching pink and black outfits that showed their toned stomachs and accentuated their _ass_ets; Puck raised an eyebrow, "_But how did this couple come into play? Sources say they've been friends for a while," _Puck once again scoffed.

"_Other sources say they got together while recording their possible duet_," Puck shook his head with a sigh (_they haven't even thought of a duet yet, let alone recorded one_), "_We don't care how they got together, just as long as they _are_!"_ The screen flashed to a picture of them together again, "_We just know one thing for sure, Puckleberry is _hot_!"_

"Damn right we are," Puck told the TV screen and glanced up at the time as his phone started ringing.

He clicked the TV off and smirked to himself. He reached to grab the phone that was resting on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch, hitting the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Noah Jay Puckerman!" He cringed at the sounds of his mother's voice screeching into his ear, "Do you have anything you want or _need_ to say to me?"

"Uh?" Puck knew what she wanted to hear, but he wasn't going to give in that early. He sighed and shrugged, full aware she couldn't see him, "I love you?"

"No!" His mother's voice screeched again, "Maybe about a certain singer in a certain group that your little sister listens to? Maybe about howthat_ certain singer _in that_ certain group _that you little sister listens to and _you_ are dating?"

"Ma-"

"And you guys already have a nickname?" His mother's voice gasped into the phone and then it turned sweet, "What was it by the way?"

"Puckleberry," Puck informed immediately and then pulled the phone away as his mother squealed.

"So you do know who I'm talking about!" Puck stared at the phone in disbelief as he could still hear her annoying voice as the receiver rested on his knee, "Noah Puckerman!"

"What Ma?" Puck sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me? Are we going to meet her? How many kids do you guys want? Awe, you guys would have wonderfully beautiful and gifted children!"

"Ma!" Puck shook his head, "We're not going to have children!"

"Excuse me?" His mother yelled again, "Like hell you aren't! I've been waiting 22 years for you to have given me a grand-baby and I expect you guys to give me one!"

"We're not even married- I thought you frowned upon that?"

"So when are you getting married, then?"

"You're incorrigible," Puck shook his head and then blinked with wide eyes (_I've been with Berry too much_).

"Did you just say 'incorrigible', Noah?"

"What did you want, Ma?" Puck ignored her and sighed.

She sniffed, "I just can't believe that my baby… my baby boy didn't tell me… didn't tell me that he had a girlfriend!"

"Ah, jeez, Ma!" Puck sighed heavily, instantly feeling bad about making his mother cry, "Don't cry- I'm sorry!"

"How can I not?" She wailed, "My baby boy didn't even have the decency to inform his own mother that he had a girlfriend!"

"Okay, Ma, listen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it's all new," He tried to soothe her; Puck scratched the back of his neck and raised an eyebrow, "I just don't want to jinx it."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been dating this Berry girl?" Puck's mother stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh," Puck rubbed his eye, "Uh… Not long."

"Well!"

"Well, _what_?" Puck asked, glaring at a spot on the wall.

"Well, tell me about her! Where is her hometown? What's she like? Does she have small fingers?"

"What does the size of her fingers have anything to do with her?" Puck scrunched his face up with confusion.

"Well, if she has small fingers then I'll have to get Nana's ring sized to fit her finger!"

"Ah, Ma!" Puck shook his head.

"Fine, fine!" His mother sighed, "Tell me about her, though!"

"Why?" Puck sighed, getting up and going into his kitchen in search of the blue folder Rachel had given him.

"_It's everything you need to know about me," She had told him, shoving the folder into his hands, "Finn made me one for yourself since he's your best friend and I _know_ you wouldn't make one_."

"So I know if this girl is good for my baby boy."

Puck sighed again and glanced around his large kitchen before going to his island and moving around the bunches of mail. He spotted it under a bundle from the agency and opened it, flicking through the different dividers she had.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Puck raised an eyebrow, stopping on the 'favorites' page.

"What is she like?" His mother asked, "Why did you guys start dating?"

"Uh…" Puck trailed off, going through the dividers again and skimming over the little 'background' Rachel had come up with; he scoffed quietly over the way she made him sound like a pussy, "Well, Finn is her agent; oh, her names Rachel by the way."

"So Finn set you guys up?" She grinned, "What a nice boy he is!"

"No," Puck shook his head, skimming over the words once again, "We met at a party last year and I thought she was kind of hot."

"Wait… you guys have been dating for a _year_?" She yelled in disbelief.

"No! Geez, Ma! Give me a chance to explain!" Puck yelled back; she made a noise and Puck nodded in approval before continuing, "Well, I hit on her because… well, I'm a stud," She snorted and Puck narrowed his eyes, "But she didn't take the bait."

"Smart girl."

"Smart_ ass_ is more like it."

"Well, at least she can keep up with you."

"Oh, haha," Puck mocked, "Well, uh… Finn and the agency through a party since this is the 3rd year he's owned _Gleer_," His mother made another noise and Puck took that as a 'continue', "So, we talked and I bought her a drink and then I got her number and I called her."

"That is definitely not as romantic as I thought it would be."

Puck shrugged, "Well, you know me, Ma. Puckerone does not _do_ romance."

"I think you're leaving something out," She admitted.

Puck swallowed, "Yeah… like what?"

"Are you informing me that my baby boy didn't sweep this girl off her feet?" His mother gawked, "Noah Puckerman, if you treat this girl like the last-"

"Ma, stop with the full name!" Puck stressed, sighing and going over the background again, "Fine, I'll tell you exactly what happened, is that good enough for you?"

"Go."

"Okay, so…" He sighed and rolled his eyes before tossing the folder on the counter (his mother needed to know; she'd guilt-trip him to hell if she ever found out from someone besides himself), "I was having a meeting at Finn's office and when I got there I just went in; obviously, he's my best friend right? Well, Rachel was there and…" He paused as he pictured his mother smiling into the phone, tears in her eyes and a hand to her heart. He cleared his throat (honesty wasn't always the best policy), "And uh… and she smiled at me and Finn introduced us and uh…"

"Stop saying 'uh'; I raised you better than that," His mother cut in, "So what happened from there?"

"Well, she left and then after I asked what Finn wanted and he just said, 'go after her'," He scrambled to get the folder (he remembered up until that part but the rest was a blank). After getting the folder he cleared his throat again and picked up where he left off, "So I chased her down to the lobby and I don't know," He shrugged, rolling his eyes at the last part she had written.

"You don't know what?" His mother asked, "You chased her to the lobby and what?"

"I uh… I got her number."

"Oh bull! You kissed her didn't you? Like in the movies!" She asked excitedly.

Puck sighed and read the last line again, "Yeah, Ma. I called out her name and kissed her."

"Well, don't you move fast," She laughed.

"Oh yeah," Puck glared at the paper and then rolled his eyes, throwing the folder.

"So where is her hometown?" His mother continued.

Puck cleared his throat once again and scrambled to grab the folder he had just pitched, "Uh, Berry's from… uh…" He frowned and flipped through the folder again.

"You don't even know where she came from!"

"No I uh… she's from Cincinnati, Ohio!" Puck furrowed his eyebrows and blinked before reading her hometown again, "Cincinnati, Ohio?"

"Oh she's a Cinnci girl? Honey, that's so great; I'm so happy for you two!" His mother beamed, "So close to Lima!"

"Huh, yeah."

"So when are you two coming for a visit?" She asked and then groaned as Puck let out another 'uh…', "Noah, you live in LA! I hardly see you besides Christmas and I haven't met one of your girlfriends in a really long time, please?"

"That's 'cause I haven't had a girlfriend!" Puck scoffed.

"More of a reason for your mother to meet this beautiful and talented girl!"

"Mom, have you seen her last video?" Puck raised an eyebrow, smirking, "She's dancing with a pole."

"Oh, it's just the sex-sells part of Hollywood, I'm sure she's a great girl since she landed you!"

Puck opened his mouth to say something but then was cut off by a beep, signaling another call, "Hang on, Ma." He pulled the phone away and glanced at the caller-ID; he smirked, "Sorry, Ma. That's Rach, got to go."

"That's her on the other line?" His mother screeched, "What are you doing talking to me when your lovely girlfriend is on the other line?"

"My question exactly," Puck rolled his eyes, "Bye, Ma."

"Love you honey!"

"Yeah, you too."

He ended the call and pressed the green button again to answer his call-waiting, "Hey, Ber-Ber."

"Oh, God; I thought I told you not to call me that," Her voice fluttered through the phone.

Puck smirked, "Whatever, what did you want?"

"You're coming to get me at five tomorrow, right?" Rachel's asked; he could hear the dogs barking in the background.

"Yeah," Puck assured, looking at the fridge for his calendar where it was marked; '_Restrictions video shoot- DON'T BE LATE_'.

"Five AM!" Rachel continued.

"Yeah, I-" Puck stopped, raising an eyebrow, "5AM, what the hell? I thought it was 5PM?"

"Uh, well you thought wrong, Fabio," Rachel rolled her eyes, "Why would it be 5PM when it's an all-day shoot?"

"I don't know… I still don't understand why I have to come get you at 5AM; you're insane!"

"Trust me; I would love to drive myself, but _no_! Finn is the mastermind behind all this, so he's the insane one!" Rachel shot back.

"So you're telling me that I have to wake up at 4:45AM just to pick your ass up?" He sighed heavily, "You better not fuck with me, woman."

"Stop calling me woman," Rachel warned.

"Well, that's what you are."

"Yeah, but a respectable one; one with a name which you so eloquently remarked as _boring_."

"You use too many words," Puck shook his head, going into the living room and plopping down on the couch, "Whatever, I'll be there for 5AM; don't make me wait, babe."

"Whatever, _babe_," Rachel mocked.

"See, it sounds good coming from your mouth-"

_Click_.

..

**_A/N: so there's chapter four!_**

**_what did you think? i hope you liked it!_**

**_once again, if you guys want any specific quotes from other things like TV shows or movies, feel free to tell me &i'll incorporate it!_**

**_OHH! &ALSO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT DUET I SHOULD MAKE THEM DO,  
so if you guys could help me with that as well, that would be marvelous!_**

**_thanks so much! :D_**


	5. Girl and Boy Duties

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything. Not Glee, not Girlicious or their lyrics/video. the story-line however, is mine.**

**_A/N: hey guys! sorry it's taken me so long to update- but here's the next chapter!_**

**_i cannot wait until chapter 7, 8, &9. i'm doing one chapter of Rachel's family &two of Puck's family (if i can fit it) maybe three (but i'm aiming for two!)._**

**_i hope you guys can't wait as well!_**

**_also: lyrics in this video are of 'Maniac' by Girlicious (check it out because the video is basically what i tried to write lol)  
bold& italicized is Rachel.  
_**_italicized is the group._

**_alright, here's chapter five!_**

**Chapter Five**

"Berry?"

Rachel groaned.

"Rach… wake up! I told you not to make me wait!"

"Five more minutes…" Rachel mumbled.

"Ber-Ber, wake up or I'll climb into bed with you!" Rachel sighed and fluttered her eyes open to see Puck's face.

He had turned on the light and was sitting on the side of her bed, a hand pressed to her arm. Rachel glanced at the time to see that it was 5:06AM and she shot up, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

He watched as she shot from the bed and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and went through a doorway he believed to be a closet; Puck raised an eyebrow, "I was waiting downstairs in my truck for you and you never came out; I called you like 10 times and you didn't answer so I just hopped into a window and found my way into your bedroom," He paused and watched as Rachel threw shirts onto the floor outside of the walk-in closet, "You should really secure this place more; your windows are easy to bust into."

"You didn't break anything did you?" Rachel asked, peeking her head out of the door and scowling at him.

"Everything," Puck remarked sarcastically, "God, hurry up! How hard is it to find a shirt?"

"I want to be comfortable!" Rachel called back, throwing a tank top on top of the pile.

Puck shook his head and reached behind him to pull at the neck of his t-shirt. It was a royal-blue Duke University shirt and he stood up, throwing it into the closet, "Where this."

"What?" He heard Rachel mumble before emerging in a tank top and holding the shirt he had thrown. Her eyes moved from his chest to his eyes and he smirked, "This is your shirt?"

"Put it on; it's comfortable and it'll make the gossip blogs crazy. I have another shirt in my truck," Puck informed, going out of her bedroom, "Now, hurry your ass up!"

Rachel sighed and slipped on the shirt. It was warm and big on her, but it was comfortable and matched the thin blue strip on the top of her TNA pants. She pulled the tank top down and grabbed her back pack and a pair of socks before heading out of her bedroom. After pulling on her socks, her puma's and putting her hair into a messy bun, she grabbed some sunglasses and went into the kitchen to see Puck putting together a small breakfast for her.

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel shook her head, "They're going to have a craft table there."

"It's not for your breakfast," Puck shook his head, "It's for your stupid snacks you have in the morning and the two you have in the afternoon; I forgot to grab it at home."

"You made one at home for me?" Rachel leaned against the doorframe and smirked at him.

"I'm sorry but you get _bitchy_ when you don't eat," Puck shook his head, grabbing a kool-aid jammer and a pink vitamin water to add to the pile, "And you make it impossible to even be around you; so really, I'm doing it for myself more than anyone."

"We've been 'dating' for a week and you know my eating habits," Rachel noted, ignoring how he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Ber-Ber; put this in your bag and I'll be waiting in my truck," Puck informed, brushing past her and to the front hall, "Oh, I fed Monster and Tiny and they're in the back in the kennel, so just hurry up and don't worry about them- we're on a schedule."

"Geez, I'll be out in a minute!" Rachel snapped, grabbing her back pack and taking a few steps to the island before placing the few nature-valley bars and zip-lock bags of cookies into her bag. She grabbed the drinks as well and placed them inside, grabbing the sweater on the back of the chair and locking the door on her way out.

She hopped into the truck and Puck waited for her to put her seatbelt on before shifting gears and travelling down her drive-way and out the gate. He waited until it was closed and pulled away, heading towards the highway.

"What lot is it?" Puck yawned and glanced over to Rachel who had her feet up on the dash and her head back.

"I believe it's lot 43 on Warner's," Rachel nodded, closing her eyes.

"You're not really a morning person, are you?" Puck laughed.

"You catch on fast," She mocked and then yawned.

Puck smirked and shifted in his seat to become comfortable, steering with one hand as the other rested against the doorframe. He pressed the button on the steering wheel to turn on the stereo, hearing the 'Hot New Hit list' playing through on the station. Rachel's head slipped down to her shoulder and Puck heard a soft snore escape her lips and he glanced over to see her asleep. He rubbed a hand over his face and glanced at the time; 5:27AM.

It was way too early for Puck to be awake; he hasn't seen this time of day in an extremely long time- maybe even since he was on tour last year. He sighed and leaned his head back to the headrest, keeping his eyes on the road.

Soon, they were at the lot and Puck parked his Silverado HD2500 at the back of the parking lot. He turned off the engine and glanced over to see Rachel still sleeping. He sighed and glanced at the time to see that it was 5:45AM.

"Berry, wake up."

Rachel groaned and tilted her head, "No."

"Ber-Ber, we're here. You have to be happy and smiling and be ready to shoot in two hours after you get prettied up. So wake up now or I'll force you to get up," Puck warned, smiling tightly to her.

Rachel shook her head, "Just let me rest for five more minutes."

Puck sighed and got out, grabbing her backpack from the back seat and slinging it over his shoulder before going around to his side. He opened her door and reached around her to undo the seatbelt; this movement made Rachel's eyes flutter open and then to widely stare at Puck in confusion. He smirked and shrugged before grabbing her wrist and then hooking his arm under her knees.

"What- Puck, what are you _doing_?" Rachel squealed as he lifted her from the truck and onto his shoulder.

"I warned you, Ber-Ber," Rachel felt Puck shrug under her stomach and then close the truck door with his hip before pressing the 'lock' button on his key-chain.

"Noah Puckerman- set me down this instant!" Rachel called out, pressing her arms against the small of his back so she could see the ground besides the material of his new shirt.

"No," Puck shook his head and fixed the weight, clutching a little harder to her knees so she couldn't fall.

"You're going to make me sick!" Rachel called again, hitting his back, "Put me down!"

"You're so testy in the morning, geez."

Rachel hit his back again as Puck smirked and lifted his other hand, slapping her bottom. Rachel gasped, "I told you not to touch my ass!"

"Yeah, well you hit me!" Puck called back.

"Because I'm about 6 feet away and staring at the _ground_! So, sorry if I'm a little nervous," Rachel called over her shoulder, "Can you please put me down?" Puck stopped for a moment before shaking his head and laughing as she hit his back again, "Noah!"

"What?" Puck asked innocently as he reached the door.

"Put me down!" She whined.

"No," He responded, opening the door and stepping in. Rachel sighed and let her arms fall so they were dangling; she rested her head against his back and yawned. Puck laughed and patted her bottom again, "What you should've done before."

"Shut you mouth, Puckerman!" Rachel snapped, "You're the most infuriating, stubborn, egotistical man I've ever met. You're annoying and you pride yourself on being so masculine but in all honesty, I think you're just compensating."

"Whoa!" Puck stopped abruptly and Rachel opened her eyes to see the dimly-lit hallway. He grabbed her roughly by the hips and placed her down on the ground, balancing her easily as Rachel blinked in confusion. Puck narrowed his eyes and dipped his head down to stare into her wide, shocked ones, "I am not compensating; it's so big that it's the whole reason I act the way I do."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips together to hide the laugh that was threatening to bubble out. Puck narrowed his eyes even more and Rachel let a small snort slip past her lips.

"You're blaming your rude and obnoxious behavior on the size of your penis?" Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned away from him, "You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously studdly."

Rachel snorted before laughing directly in his face. Puck growled and threw her over her shoulder again- more roughly this time, "Puck put me down!"

"You're such a bitch sometimes," Puck rolled his eyes, "When you're getting your hair done, I'm shoving cereal down your throat."

"That's if we ever get there!" Rachel rolled her eyes, propping her elbow on his shoulder and resting her chin in her hands before letting out a sigh.

After constant bickering, they entered a room where Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittany, and a few make-up and stylist people were all fluttering around; Jaxen was lying on the couch and sleeping, a matted Winnie-the-Pooh stuffed animal tucked into her arm. Puck stepped in and placed Rachel down on the ground, receiving a few questioning looks as she slapped his shoulder, whispered 'bastard' and sat in one of the directors chairs.

She pulled the elastic out of her hair and threaded her fingers through, smiling at the girls in greeting, "Good morning, guys."

"Morning," They mumbled back.

Santana already had her make-up and hair done, while Quinn had her make-up done and Marcella was starting on her hair. Santana's make-up was glossy and corresponded with her darker skin tone as her hair was fluffed and curled softly away from her face. Quinn's lip-gloss was pink and glossy with smoky eyes. Marcella was curling Quinn's hair and Santana was reading some random gossip magazine.

"Well, you guys made _People_ magazine," Santana informed, holding up the centerfold for Rachel to see; it was a picture of the two of them holding hands and leaving a random coffee shop.

Rachel nodded and looked into the mirror to see Puck playing with his iPhone and Jaxen's head resting on his thigh; Marcy started getting some make-up ready to start on Rachel. The stylist smiled at her and rubbed some tinted moisturizer on her face.

"So what are we doing with you today?" Marcy asked between Rachel, Tina, and Brittney.

"Smoky and glossy like the other girls," Tina nodded, going back to her blackberry.

Marcy nodded and got to work on Rachel's make-up as Marcella finished straightening Quinn's hair. After putting some hair spray into the blonde's hair, she made her way over to start on Rachel's hair; she brushed it back and straightened it before putting some hair-wax into the brunette's hair and threading her fingers through it, making it look slightly teased and messy.

After her make-up was finished, the three girls and the two stylists left the room to get into their clothes. Quinn wore a black and white one piece that resembled a bathing suit and had a cut-out in the middle, dipping down to her belly-button. The stylists sprayed her with glitter to make her look shiny and then helped her with her black heels that had millions of buckles.

Santana wore a matching white one piece but it had cut-outs at the side instead of in the middle; it curved into her stomach and created a curvy silhouette. The black trim matched her strappy black heels and made her legs look liked they could go on for miles.

Rachel pulled on her black and white one-piece and got the stylists to help her situate the thick band that went from her right hip to the left of her ribcage and then down in the back to her hip. She too was sprayed with glitter as well as Santana and also had heels; hers covered her feet with buckles and zipped at the side.

"Okay, guys!" Brittany walked into the room and clapped her hands before glancing at them, "Oh, you guys look great!"

"Thanks," The three girls mumbled.

"Yes, I know it's early but smiling faces aren't needed for this video!" Brittany smirked, "Just smile with your eyes and pout, it'll work magic!" Rachel groaned and Santana laughed as Quinn leaned against Rachel's other arm, "Alright, we're going to go do a quick rehearsal and then start filming- can we please stay awake for it?"

The three groaned again and followed Brittany out the door while Marcella and Marcy stayed back to clean up from make-up and hair.

After doing a quick rehearsal and becoming more awake, Brittany led the three girls out to the stage where they would do their group shots. Bobby-Rheon, who was directing the video, greeted them with a grin and a wave after seeing them walk onto the built set.

It was nearing 7AM and Brittany led them on stage, "You guys are going to be hot and amazing and I'll be right there-" She pointed to beside the camera, "Doing the choreography with you. You guys ready?"

"Lights up!" Bobby-Rheon called to the lighting people, getting the camera ready. He looked over to the girls who were getting in their positions on the built hallway set, "Hello beautiful girls!"

"Hey Bobby!" Santana, Quinn, and Rachel all smiled at him.

"Early, huh?" The director frowned and then grinned at them, "You guys ready? You look great!"

"Yeah, thanks…" Santana tightly smiled at him and then turned to give a disgusting look.

Bobby-Rheon had directed their 'Baby' shoot and was even creepier than they remembered. He didn't mean any harm, actually- he probably was the most innocent person in this entire building, but he still gave the girls of Restrictions the creeps. He was a middle aged man- nearing his late 40's and grey was evident in his dark blonde hair; he was well-kept, always clean shaven and wearing a nice pair of black pants and a light-blue polo shirt, it's just the expression he always wears; like he's about to eat you.

"Alright, music…" Bobby twisted his index finger around in the air, looking down at the screen to see Rachel in front with one hand on her hip, the other in a snapping form in front of her stomach. Quinn and Santana had their hands down at their hips and were ready to take a step forward as the music started near the chorus, "Rolling… and action!"

"_The walls are shaking and I'm paranoid_," Rachel, Santana, and Quinn all strutted down the make-shift hallway that was dark and slightly dirty, mouthing the words as the music played. They all stopped and Rachel trailed her hands down her stomach and then up to her hair, "_**Can someone stop the noise **__in my head, oh-wow-oh-wow_; _**the clock is ticking and I'm about to crack**_," Rachel dipped at the waist and came back up while flicking her head to the right so her hair would follow, "_**Just like a maniac**__ on the eh-edge_."

The continued doing the chorus and their group shots which took them about 3 hours. While Santana did her single shots for her solo parts, Rachel did hers (Quinn went back to the dressing room to bring Jaxen out to breakfast). Rachel smiled to the stylists who touched up her make-up and sprayed her with more glitter before sending her off to her part of the make-shift stage.

Her scenes were one of a bedroom that looked somewhat dirty and there were two men in doctor suits. They were good looking and tall and Rachel bit her lip looking at them. The second director, Ralph was starting to line up the camera and told her the 'low-down' of what exactly he wanted before Brittany and Rachel ran a quick rehearsal.

"Alright and queue music," Ralph snapped his fingers, "Rachel, Ben, and Jason- in position," Rachel perfected her position as she kneeled on the stripped bed; Ben was sitting in a chair and bent over, his hands touching the bed and Jason was on his knees on the floor, reaching out to Rachel; she smirked as Ralph gave the final call, "And… action!"

"_**Psychologic with the schizophrenic**_," Rachel mouthed with the words into the camera and ran her hands through her hair as she snapped her head towards Ben who palmed her stomach, "_**All I know is…**_," She snapped her head towards Jason who began crawling his way towards the bed, "_**I don't remember**_," She placed her hands on the bed and circled her head around for her hair to whip around as well, "_**Where they took my feelings, I still mend the whispers**_," She leaned down on her elbows and flipped her hair back before smirking into the camera and raising an eyebrow, "_**Is it cold 'cause I've got the shivers**_."

"And cut!" Ralph called, clapping quickly, "Great that was great Rachel!" Rachel smiled and sat on the bed, waiting for what he wanted next, "Alright, same lyrics just lay on your back and we'll do close ups and mesh them with the other parts."

Rachel nodded and laid down on an angle as Ralph rolled the camera forward a bit. She tilted her head slightly so Ralph could get a good angle. After the director called action, Rachel sang into the camera and smiled every now and again, moving her shoulders so it appeared that she was actually moving.

After her scenes were done, she hugged Ralph and the two boys that were in her scene and walked off the set. She raised an eyebrow in surprise to see Puck there with a robe that the three girls had in the dressing room. He was glaring at the Ben and Jason and he didn't look amused.

"Puck, what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping?" Rachel shook her head and watched as he wrapped the robe around her shoulders.

"Just playing the boyfriend duties," Puck whispered before rubbing her arms through the robe.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and followed his gaze to see Ben and Jason glaring back, "They're harmless, Noah."

"Who?" Puck questioned through gritted teeth.

"The guys who you're giving the meanest look too," Puck snapped his eyes towards Rachel who only raised an eyebrow, "I mean seriously, if looks could kill…"

"Are you finished?" Puck interrupted.

"No, I still have the water scene to do," Rachel informed, "But Bobby wants to do it after we're done all the other scenes because he doesn't want to ruin what scenes we already have."

"Guys a creep," Puck sighed, going behind Rachel and hooking his arm around her shoulders to steer her towards the dressing room.

"Yeah, but he's harmless as well," Rachel agreed and then shrugged.

"Whatever," Puck shrugged, "Let's go out to get some lunch."

"There's a craft table," The small brunette shook her head and looked up at her 'boyfriend'.

"Sorry, I don't feel like eating subs. I want some real, greasy, fried food."

"Which will clog your arteries?" Rachel questioned as they stepped into the dressing room; immediately she kicked off her heels and sat down on the couch.

"That's the kind!" Puck smirked, throwing her the TNA pants she wore this morning, "Come on, I'm starving!"

Rachel sighed and slipped off the robe before standing up and feeling Puck's eyes rake over her. She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head, "It's not polite to stare."

"Yeah," Puck admitted, "Which is exactly why you're about to throw on some damn clothes so people don't think you belong on the corner."

Rachel gasped and narrowed her eyes, "You're such a jerk!"

Puck threw her shoes at her, "Put some clothes on now."

"It's too hot to wear all this," Rachel glanced at the clock, seeing that it was just a little after noon, "I'm only wearing my pants and shoes; you're going to have to deal with the top half."

"Just put on the shirt!" Puck grumbled.

"No, it's too hot," Rachel argued, slipping the pants on over her video outfit, "It looks like a bathing suit and it's the beginning of June- people would be going to restaurants with their bathing suits on too."

"What the _fuck_ ever," Puck grumbled again, "Just make sure you wear your pants high."

"What's with you?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Geez."

"I'm just hungry; come on," Puck sighed and waved towards the door, "Hurry up."

Rachel slipped on her shoes and rolled her eyes before walking ahead of him and towards the exit in the hallway. Puck opened the door for her and then grabbed her hand once they were outside. Puck led her towards the street where paparazzi were already flashing their cameras at them and continued to follow them towards the restaurant.

"Hey guys!" A shutterbug greeted behind his camera, "How are you today?"

"Great, thanks," Puck smiled at the guy.

"How's the video coming along?" The guy asked towards Rachel.

"It's great, thanks for asking," Rachel smiled and walked closer to Puck who dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"When will you guys admit you're dating?"

Puck snorted quietly so only Rachel could hear; she smirked up at him and he smiled back down before Rachel dropped her head and Puck ghosted a soft kiss to her hairline. The camera's flashed crazily and Puck nudged his hip towards Rachel who glanced up at him and followed his gaze to the Denny's in front of them. Rachel sighed quietly, thanking God that she still had some scenes today so she could work off the inevitable carbs she was about to consume; Mike would kill her.

"Alright guys, we'll see you later," Puck called, "Got to buy this one some lunch."

"Thanks for speaking with us," The guy called back.

Rachel smiled to them as Puck threw up his peace sign and the two headed into the restaurant. Puck smiled to the hostess who smirked and sized him up. Rachel sighed impatiently and threw her a dirty look; the hostess backed down immediately.

"What was that?" Puck questioned with a smirk once they got into the booth.

"Just playing the girlfriend duties."

___Welcome to the gossip central of the world!  
Where we inform you of the everything worth repeating twice!_

_This is a 'Puckleberry' exclusive!_

_Yes, you guys have voted and i have chosen;  
Puckleberry is the hot new nickname for the  
DEFINITE couple Puck [_Fuct Up_] &Rachel Berry [_Restrictions_]._

_So what if they haven't admitted it yet?  
The evidence is all there._

_Long walks on Rodeo Drive,  
Puck carrying Rachel on his shoulder to her new music video shoot;  
_[_occasionally tapping her bottom_].

_What's next for this cute new couple?_

World domination?  
_We believe so!_

We believe that 'Puckleberry' could beat Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt  
out of their warm and cozy blanket of peacefulness  
&take over as America's best power couple to date. 

_Good Luck to Puckleberry in the future!  
simply cannot wait until that wicked duet and video you two have planned._

_Well that's all for now!  
we'll keep you posted on this new couple!  
Tah-Tah!_

_GC _

_.._

_**A/N: hey guys! so what did you think!**_

_ **i hoped you liked it! it was fun to write but i cannot wait until you read the family chapters; the first two are already written, so you'll get them sooner depending on if you guys review or not! ;) (shameless plug, i do know.)**_

_**also, i have the duet narrowed down to three choices:**_

_**'**_**Always Attract' _by: _YouMeAtSix  
****'Love's Looking Good On You' _by_: Lady Antebellum  
'Our Kind Of Love' _by: _Lady Antebellum**

___**alright, so yes- i've gotten alot of great suggestions but i think i could have fun with these three. i'm leaning towards 'our kind of love'; i think i have an idea for the video i could write for it &i think you would enjoy it.  
you can help as well! let me know what one would be ideal for you. ;)**_

___**oh! and tell me some quotes you guys want me to add! i've been asking you guys for it &you don't help me any! lol  
it'd be great if you would suggest some; i love when you guys give me some ideas. it's wonderful &challenging all at the same time!**_

___**so please guys!**_

___**thanks a million!**_


	6. Over This

_**A/N: heyy guys! oh goodness, soooo sorry it took so long to update. i've been working like crazy! forgive me please?**_

_**alright, so i got a couple inbox's/reviews that you guys want to see mercedes/kurt/matt/etc.; they will be in the next chapters to come! &as for mike, i don't know when you'll see him next. maybe in chapter 12/13/14? don't know yet.**_

_**i hope you guys are enjoying the story and let me know what you think!**_

_**thanks alot guys! :)**_

_**.. **_

**Chapter Six**

"I am not singing that song!"

"Yes you are! It's a great song and it's good for both of us!"

"Like hell it is! I'm not some pansy! Even Justin Beiber wouldn't sing this crap!"

"It's such a good song! Please!"

"No!" Puck shouted, shaking his head.

"You're so stupid!" Rachel shouted back, jumping up from her couch and running her hands through her hair, "This song is great for this whole publicity thing! Even Finn thinks so!"

"Duh, he thinks so!" Puck growled out, "He wants me to look like a loser!"

"It doesn't take much!" The short brunette snapped back and strutted into the kitchen to get a drink; she didn't offer Puck one, knowing it was rude but not having the decency to care.

Tiny and Monster followed her in hopes of getting food and their paw steps were mixed in with the heavy ones of Puck. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, glaring at Rachel's back who was stretching to reach the top shelf. He sighed and stepped in, going behind her and grabbing the bag of dog food that was pushed back (_shut up, it was a nice thing to do_).

"I could've done it myself!" Rachel snapped again, crossing her arms before glaring and stepping away from Puck.

"Sure, by climbing up on the counter and increasing your risk of falling- which would inevitably lead to you hurting or killing yourself and this whole publicity thing would be bullshit because the paps would think it was me," Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed the scoop that was in the bag before going around and to the dog's food bowls, "And it's all because of that stupid Chris and Rihanna thing- the press is just so set on trying to find something wrong with us- it'll be front page news once you hit the hospital."

"You're rambling right now," Rachel informed.

Puck sighed and set the dog food bag down on the ground before standing up and raising an eyebrow to his 'girlfriend', "You've been rubbing off on me."

"I'm angry with you right now."

"I'm not a rapper," Puck shrugged and rolled his eyes, putting two scoops in each of the bowls before putting the scoop back and on the top shelf, closer to the edge so Rachel could reach it.

"Then we'll change it!" Rachel shrugged, "This song isn't definite, Puck! It's just a brainstorming session; and it's not like you're presenting all these songs from your ass. I've suggested four different songs and you've turned them all down!"

"Because they suck."

"Then you suggest a song!" Rachel growled out, "I'm done! It's all up to you now!"

Puck sighed and hopped up on the counter, "I'm going to write us a kick ass song- none of this stupid, cookie cutter bullshit you've suggested."

"Just as long as it doesn't have to deal with singing about strippers and how you fell in love with one," Rachel glared, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

Puck snorted, "It was a joke!"

"You still suggested it," Rachel continued to glare, "And plus, that song was already made."

"We could've done a remix of it," Puck winked.

"You're disgusting," Rachel shot out, rolling her eyes as she turned towards the living room, "And I'm not a stripper! I'm a dancer- I bet you couldn't do a quarter of the moves I can do!"

Tiny and Monster followed her after glancing to Puck who sighed towards them. He jumped down from the counter and thumped his way towards the living room, once again leaning on the doorframe. Tiny and Monster were around Rachel on the couch; Tiny was lying down behind Rachel's legs with his head on her hip and Monster was in Rachel's arms.

"I'm going to write a good song for us," Puck stated sincerely, nodding as Rachel raised an eyebrow to him.

She looked so innocent sitting there with her dogs. You would've never guessed she was writhing on a bed while being taped only a couple days before… yes, it was for a music video but it still counts.

Rachel sighed and let out a small smile, "I'm being dramatic."

"You're being Rachel," Puck laughed and shrugged.

"And you're being a jerk."

"Better than being Rachel."

"You're such an ass."

"Once again… better than-"

"If you say my name, I swear to the high heavens that I'll make you _look_ like a _puck_," Rachel warned and Tiny lifted his large head off her hip to stare at Puck.

Puck rolled his eyes at the empty threat and flopped down beside Tiny on the couch, "Finn wants us to have a meeting tomorrow before we go to Canada."

"I don't know why you have to come, you have to get ready for tour and I'm only there for like, three days," Rachel shook her head as Tiny maneuvered himself to lie against Puck, "It's pointless."

"Whatever," Puck shrugged, absent-mindedly petting the large dog's head, "Finn scheduled a press conference for us after your show on MTV Live so we can say that we've been together and are now engaged before the MMVA's. We also have to make that stupid music video for the non-existent duet we have right now before I go on tour which is right after the MMVA's."

"Finn wants the duet by tomorrow," Rachel added.

"Asshole."

Rachel laughed, "So when are you going to get me a ring?"

Puck narrowed his eyes at the smirk on Rachel's face, "We don't have to be engaged for another two weeks."

"Exactly…" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"It's not going to take me two weeks to get a ring," Puck shrugged, "I'll give you some flyers and you pick out the one that you want and I'll order it; or should I say, I'll get _Finn_ to order it."

"That's stupid," Rachel pouted.

"How? It's not a big deal anyways," Puck reminded.

"Uh, it is a big deal!" Rachel argued, "This is the first time we're getting married in our lives and it's going to be in the public eye! So it has to be great and wonderful and… damn it! I'm a girl and girls dream of this day since they're little kids and if it's not the way that I want it," Rachel spoke through her teeth; Puck leaned back slightly, "I will make your life _hell _for the next 6 months."

"Okay, geez…" Puck held his hands up in surrender, "I'll buy you the perfect ring. You plan all the shit that you want."

Rachel grinned, "Thanks!"

…

Rachel and Puck sat across from Finn who was grinning like mad as he stared at the multiple tabloids on his desk with Puck and Rachel on the covers.

"You guys, this is great!" Finn grinned to them, "Puck, you've been getting great publicity- I think they've even forgot about the _multiple_ tickets and fines you've gotten… and Rachel, 'Restrictions' record sales are off the chart!"

Puck shrugged, "What's the next step of the Finnegan Plan?"

"You guys are going to take a road trip," Finn smiled, not even caring that Puck was being sarcastic.

"A road trip?" Rachel questioned, "We have to go to Canada in 11 days- we can't have a road trip."

"Quite the opposite, Rachel," Finn nodded, "You can and you will. You guys will be _driving_ to Canada."

"What?" Puck yelled, "I am not _driving_ up there! That's like a fucking 3 day drive!"

"More around two and a half," Finn nodded, "Besides, it'll give you guys time to stop and visit with the family."

"The family?" Rachel cleared her throat.

"We're selling this," Finn nodded, "If we want the press to believe it- which I'm sure they are," He motioned to the magazines, "We have to cover all bases; for example, what if one of them thinks you're making it up and they go snooping for the families opinions? Exactly," Finn glanced at Puck's face, "It's just protocol during these things. So sell it to the families and they'll buy it."

"We have to lie even more now?" Rachel sighed.

"Well, you guys are going to be engaged and married in less than two months; so I think the parents will be a tiny bit curious," Finn shrugged and swallowed some of the guilt that was rushing on him, "So it's not 'lying some more', it's more… _selling_ the lies."

"Well when you put it that way…" Rachel rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Wait, so we have to go to Lima?" Puck shook his head, finally getting a word in.

"Yeah," Finn nodded

"We have to go see my family?" Puck blinked as Finn nodded again. The brunette male shook his head slowly before turning it into sharp shakes, "No- not happening!"

"Puck-"

"No, Finn! You've met my mother; I am not bringing Rachel to meet my family!" Puck stood up.

Rachel seemed taken aback, "Why not?"

The quietness of her voice brought Puck's attention towards her as he raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Why not?" Rachel repeated, slightly offended.

"Rachel-" Puck sighed.

"I'm a good person Puck," Rachel admitted.

"I'm not saying that you aren't-"

"Well then what are you saying?" Rachel challenged, "Because right now, you're making it sound like you're ashamed of me."

"How can I be ashamed of you when you look like that?" Puck shot back, gesturing to her tight tattered jeans and loose black tank top.

Rachel ignored the awkward compliment, "So why don't you want me to meet your mom?"

"Because she'll love you!"

"Oh and that's such a bad thing?"

"Uh, yeah!" Puck rolled his eyes, "If she loves you it'll break her heart to tell her that we're getting a divorce!"

"Wow, Puck cares about someone other than himself!" Rachel shot out.

"Oh stop being such a bitch!" Puck flopped back in his chair and turned his head away from her.

"See what I have to deal with?" Rachel turned to Finn and pointed at Puck, "See how annoying and obnoxious he is! He called me a bitch, Finn!" Rachel tilted her head to prove her point, "A _bitch_!"

"God, why do I feel like I'm counseling you?" Finn sighed out.

"You're the genius who thought of this," Puck rolled his eyes and turned to look at Finn, "So you have to sort through my problems."

"See!" Rachel pointed to Puck again, "'_My'_ problems! We're in it together, Noah! It's not just your problem, it's ours! _Our_ problem!"

"Jesus, I seriously do not think you need a ring to prove that you two are married," Finn continued, raising an eyebrow.

"It would be better if you just listened to me once in a while!" Rachel spoke over Finn, "But no! You don't take any of my suggestions and you call them 'gay'! Which _by the way_ is highly offensive!"

"Oh, how could I not listen to you when all you do is talk?" Puck shot back, sitting forward in his chair slightly, "Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk!" Puck moved his fingers and thumbs up and down to tap against each other as he raised his voice, "It's surprising that I get some word in there every now and again!"

"Oh, you are so-"

"Okay! Okay, guys!" Finn broke the two up, banging on his desk. The 'couple' turned to look at Finn who shook his head, "Final word, you guys are taking a road trip to Cincinnati and Lima before going to Ontario. You'll have six days to spend with your family and you guys can split it up however you want; I don't care," Finn sighed and held up a hand, "You're leaving tomorrow just be in Ontario on June 20th- I don't care what time or whatever; just be there."

"Why June 20th?" Puck asked; Rachel nodded in agreement.

"June 21st you guys will be recording this duet," Finn patted the paper on his desk (Puck wouldn't let Rachel see, which caused a huge fight), "June 22nd, you guys will be shooting the video between 6AM and 5PM and then Rachel will be on MTV Live an hour later. June 23rd, you guys will be doing meeting with the producers and coordinators for the MMVA's so you could do a quick sound check and then having a press conference around 6PM. Then on the 24th, you will be performing and hosting; which I believe that Rachel will be doing a solo since Santana and Quinn are here and having a little bit of vacation time," Finn read over the schedule and then pointed to Puck, "You will be doing a song with your band because they'll be there anyway and then to top off the end, you guys will do the duet."

Finn nodded and tapped the last page, "A day later, you- Rachel- will be coming back to LA while Puck here, will be setting off his tour in Canada," Rachel and Puck stared slack-jawed at their agent. It was silent in the room as Finn put down the schedule and looked at his clients; he cleared his throat, "Any questions?"

"Uh… just one," Puck blinked.

"When will we be able to sleep?" Rachel cut in.

"What she said," Puck jerked a thumb to Rachel.

…

"Is it true you guys are engaged?"

"Rachel, what do you have to say about the rumor of you going into the movie business?"

"Rachel, are you pregnant?"

"When's the big day?"

Puck grabbed onto Rachel's hand and held his other hand up as he pushed his way through the multiple paparazzi yelling and clicking camera's at them. They had just left Gleer Inc. and were met with a large throng of flashing cameras. Rachel held onto Puck's hand as he escorted her towards his truck and kept her head down as the camera's aimed at the two of them.

"When will Puckleberry finally be confirmed?"

"Puck, what will you do when you're on tour and Rachel isn't there?"

"Is it true the two of you will move in together?"

"No comment!" Puck shouted over the calls.

They continued to yell and Puck grabbed his keys to the truck before pulling Rachel towards the passenger side. He opened the door and helped her in, looking around at all the people. He shot her a quick smirk before closing the door and making his way over to the driver's side. He waved the people off, once again shouting a 'no comment' to the paparazzi before climbing into his side and starting the truck. Everybody moved out of the way but still stayed closely as some ran to their cars to follow them.

"Why can't they bother someone else?" Rachel grumbled before smiling at the paparazzi who continued yelling and taking photos of them.

Puck lifted a hand in a way to say 'bye, thanks' and shifted the truck so he could pull away. Rachel stuck her hand over and grabbed Puck's that was on the gear shift and the flashes grew more intense.

"I don't understand why we can't just tell them we're together instead of having this huge press conference to announce it," Rachel shook her head and let go of his hand as they pulled onto the road.

Puck brought his hand back and realized how cold it got before shaking his head and turning the A/C down, "We aren't announcing it then, you're announcing it on MTV- we're just going to announce it together."

"It's stupid," Rachel rolled her eyes before looking out the window with a sigh.

Puck raised an eyebrow and glanced at her, "Hey-" Rachel turned her head slightly, "You okay?"

Rachel swallowed thickly as the nerves settled into her stomach, "What do you mean?"

"You just… you're just quiet. And not the good quiet," Puck furrowed his eyebrows, "Like the bad quiet where you're thinking too much that I feel incredibly stupid."

Rachel sighed and shrugged, "You're going to meet my dad."

"And…? You're going to meet my mom?" Puck shrugged.

"I haven't been home in a year," Rachel shrugged again, "Last time I was there, it was bad. I just… I just didn't think the next time I would be home my dad was going to meet my fiancé."

"What happened?" Puck switched lanes as he glanced at Rachel again.

Rachel just shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest before looking out the window again, "Long story."

"We have 45 minutes to get back to your house," Puck tried again as Rachel rolled her eyes and tilted her head to look at him.

She shook her head and swallowed thickly, "I went there to get this away from LA; so I rather not talk about it here."

"That bad, huh?"

"Just… just let me think, Puck."

Rachel sighed and looked out the window again and tightened her arms around herself. She didn't lift her feet to the dashboard like usual and Puck noticed. She was uncomfortable and distressed and Puck didn't know what to do; it was usually caused by him if she felt uncomfortable but that was because he made a sexual comment or joke and she just brushed it off after a moment. But this… this distant and distressed Rachel was something new and Puck didn't know how to handle it.

He nodded and glanced at her quickly again, "Okay."

Puck nodded again and pursed his lips. Before he could stop himself, he reached over and uncrossed her arms, running his hand down her forearm and linking their fingers together, giving a light squeeze in comfort. Instantly Rachel squeezed back and tilted her head against the headrest, still looking out the window.

"Thank you," Rachel mumbled almost inaudibly.

Puck nodded once again and tightened his hold on her hand, silently telling her that it was 'no problem'.

..

**_A/N: so there's chapter 6! i'm still working on chapter 7. it's written, i just want to edit and revise some of it! i'll probably be updating next week or over the weekend. but i don't know yet._**

**_thanks for sticking with this story although i'm a terrible updater! lol._**

**_any quotes or suggestions you guys would like to add, let me know please!  
from any tv show or inspirational/comedy/etc. quote that you guys like, please please PLEASE!_**

**_ love you all! _**


	7. Celibacy Club

**_A/N: hey guys! so i have the day off due to my illness so i thought i'd post a chapter up for you!_**

**_so sorry, but i don't have the time to proof-read it, so bare with me please!_**

**_thanks for all my reviewers from last chapter!_**

**_come on! let's get to 100! :)_**

**_._**

**Chapter Seven**

"You ready?"

"No," Rachel shook her head and turned away from Puck as she glanced around the house one last time before they were going to leave. Tiny and Monster were at Quinn's house (_Jaxen was really happy about that_) and all the lights were out, "Last time I went home was because of a huge thing- I just don't think I'm ready to go home yet."

"Awe, is Rachel having daddy issues?" Puck teased, sticking his tongue out playfully at her as he bent to grab her suitcase.

"Ha, ha," Rachel mocked and shook her head, "It was just a big thing and now with that thing and _this_ thing," She motioned to the two of them as Puck threw the suitcase into the bed of the truck, "He'll just combine the two and think the worst."

"What happened?" Puck asked, turning towards her and crossing his arms.

Rachel sighed and shrugged, not feeling in the mood to discuss it. She hasn't talked about that time of her life in a long time and she wasn't about to start talking about it to some guy that she was being forced to marry. So she changed the subject.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Rachel asked, turning away from him and towards the passenger door. It was early in the day, only 7AM and they would be driving through the night to get to Ohio for 7PM tomorrow.

Rachel could feel Puck's eyes burning into her as he watched her walk around the truck and get into the cab of it. He sighed and walked the short distance to the driver's door and climbed in, starting the truck quickly.

"We can switch once you get tired," Rachel informed, buckling up her seatbelt and getting comfortable in the car.

"No one is driving my truck but me," Puck shot out, switching the gears and pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah, well I'm not getting in an accident because you're being possessive," Rachel shook her head, "It was your idea to drive straight through so you have to pay for the consequences. Besides, you get grouchy when you don't sleep so we're switching when you get tired."

"You're so bossy," Puck rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just stating a fact," She shot back, lifting her feet to the dashboard and reclining the seat slightly.

Puck rolled his eyes again and watched absent-mindedly as Rachel wiggled her toes before bending her knees. The light blue cut-off shorts made her legs look a million-miles long and tanned to the extreme. Her arms looked slim in the bright yellow and light grey of the flowy-tank top that covered her top half and her hair was swept into a loose pony.

"Must you always stare at my legs?" Rachel glared at her 'boyfriend'.

"Must you always put your legs up on my dashboard?" Puck shot back before smirking.

"You're incorrigible."

"So, I've been told," He mumbled.

…

Puck yawned as the moon light streamed in through the windows. He glanced over at the sleeping Rachel who had brought a pillow and was now awkwardly bent as her head rested on it. Her feet were pressed up against the passenger door with her knees bent and the pillow resting on the middle seat between them. She had been asleep for the last three hours and as the clock read 3:06AM, Puck realized they had been driving for 9 hours straight since their last pit stop at a fast food restaurant. He yawned again and rolled his shoulders before switching his position quickly and focusing on the highway in front of him.

Rachel let out a quiet sigh and blindly lifted her hand to find Puck's. After grabbing it from the gear shifter, she pulled it down slightly to rest on her ribcage.

"Rach?" Puck questioned, stealing quick glances at her.

"You should let me drive," Rachel stated, her eyes still closed; she let go of his wrist once she knew he wasn't going to move his hand and used both her hands to prop the pillow up slightly.

"I told you that no one drives my truck besides myself," Puck reminded, pushing slightly on her ribcage to emphasize his point before relaxing his hand against her, "Go back to sleep."

"You have the A/C on too high," Rachel admitted, "I forgot my blanket at home and I'm freezing," She moved slightly to let him know that's why she pulled his hand, "I slept before and now I'm awake," Puck scoffed as she kept her eyes closed, "Let me drive Puck, you're probably really tired."

Puck yawned and glanced at the time; 10 minutes had passed. Rachel shifted slightly so she was more on her back and was peering up at Puck whose hand was now resting on her stomach. He sighed and glanced around before pulling over quickly so they could switch seats.

"Finally," Rachel mumbled, lifting herself up as Puck slid under her and onto the passenger seat, "Thank you."

Puck mumbled and grabbed Rachel's pillow as she buckled her seat belt and adjusted the mirrors. He rolled his eyes as she took every precaution and pulled back out onto the highway.

"I'm going to sleep," Puck grumbled, "Don't do anything illegal or whatever to break my truck."

"You're such a neanderthal sometimes," Rachel rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm a woman you think I'll damage your truck; I'll have you know-"

"I'm trying to sleep here!" Puck cut her off and leaned against the window as his head rested on the pillow. He breathed in deeply, immediately smelling lilac and sugar- Rachel's scent.

…

Rachel danced around slightly as a Rihanna song came on the radio; the sun was high in the sky (probably around 11AM) and Rachel had her hair in a messy bun with oversized sunglasses perched on her nose. She had stopped at a coffee shop a few minutes ago and her non-fat iced mocha was running through her veins.

She was surprised after she asked Puck if he wanted anything but he just mumbled something incoherent and dug his head deeper into the pillow. She had changed into a pair of white cotton running shorts that read 'Restrictions' on the bottom and Puck's blue 'Duke' shirt; she was comfy, relaxed, and looked exactly like a poster-girlfriend. Finn would be proud. She noticed a few people from the press taking photos of her as she went back to the truck but she just shot them a quick smile and hopped in before pulling away and back onto the highway.

"Just your presence and I second guess my sanity, yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity. My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot, my common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock," Rachel sang and took the last sip of her iced drink.

"You get hot when you see me?" Puck's voice flooded through her ears and Rachel gasped slightly.

She glanced over and gave him a small smile before looking back to the road and turning the volume down, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, it's good," Puck grumbled again before rubbing his eyes. Rachel gave him a small smile again and swallowed the embarrassment; Puck caught on, "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rachel questioned.

"You're squirming," Puck smirked, "Are you embarrassed?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I sing in front of sold-out crowds, why would I be embarrassed that you caught me singing?"

"Because it's me," Puck continued to smirk as he stared at her from his laid back position against the door.

"What about you?" Rachel rolled her eyes as a small blush rose to her cheeks.

"Oh admit it," Puck laughed, "You love me."

"You bug me," Rachel shot back.

"It's because of how hot I am," Puck nodded and ran his hand down his chest, "I'm dead sexy."

"You're an idiot," Rachel laughed and shook her head.

Puck laughed as well and looked around, "Where are we?"

"A couple more hours away from Cincinnati," Rachel informed, "We'll be there by… 6."

"We'll make it 7ish," Puck informed after a moment; Rachel looked awkward and Puck took notice, "We'll go get some dinner at a restaurant."

"Nothing fancy," Rachel shrugged, "I don't want to change again."

"Yeah," Puck nodded, "You still have my shirt."

"It's comfy," Rachel shrugged.

Puck nodded slowly and glanced over her, "Looks good on you."

Rachel glanced over at him and smiled softly before turning to look at the road in front of her.

…

"So what is your dad like?"

Rachel swiveled her head around to look at Puck who was driving; they had switched after getting an early dinner at a local Denny's. Her feet were up on the dash and the sun was very low in the sky as Puck stared at the traffic on the highway, "Like any other dad. He's protective and blatantly honest but will do anything to make me happy."

"He's not like any other dad- hell; I don't even know mine and I can tell you right now that most people's dads do not belong to a country club like yours does," Puck scoffed, checking his blind spot and switching lanes into the slightly faster moving car-pool lane.

"It's not that big of a country club," Rachel shrugged, "My dad lives in Cincinnati, there's not that many country clubs there."

"Is he all stuck up like most country club members?"

Rachel shrugged again and looked out the front windshield, "I'll have you know that country club members are most often nice- yes, some do take it a little further but my father is not some stuck up."

"Oh, I'll bet you $10 that he'll stick his nose up to me," Puck smirked, throwing her a look.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "He won't."

"Bet me."

"Fine!" Rachel caved, rolling her eyes again, "Easiest ten dollars I've ever made."

"Watch what you say, Ber-Ber," Puck smirked.

"Whatever," Rachel sighed and glanced at him again, "You just have to know that after my mother died, my dad went down a really dark path and then he met Marcus- who was his entire life."

"You're father is gay?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Does that bother you?" Rachel snapped.

"No, just surprising," Puck shrugged and then furrowed his eyebrows, "You said 'was'… Marcus _was_ his entire life?"

"They split up a year ago," Rachel informed, tucking a piece of hair that had fallen out of the messy ponytail behind her ear, "Marcus was cheating on my father."

"Wow, how did Greg deal with that?"

"He forgave him," The brunette stated in disbelief.

"So why did they split up?" Puck cleared his throat.

"Because my dad caught him again… with my aunt," Rachel stared at the passing trees; she cleared her throat slightly and then sighed, "It was a tough time for my dad and I tried everything to make him happy."

"Which is why 'Restrictions' went on a hiatus last year, right?" Puck put the pieces together, glancing at her once again after coming to a dead stop; traffic was being a bitch and they still had 3 hours to go until they reached Cincinnati.

"I thought you didn't pay attention to my career?" Rachel raised an eyebrow with fake amusement; she was forcing it and Puck knew but didn't question.

Puck shrugged, "Like I said, I love watching hot girls parade around in lingerie and heels."

"You're so crass," Rachel laughed; once again falsely.

"Meh, it's me."

"True."

"I'm going to tell you right now that Greg is going to hate _me_," Puck laughed, easing up on the brake as the traffic pulled forward slightly.

"He might," Rachel agreed, "But he thinks we're dating so I think you'll be fine."

Puck nodded and then shrugged, "We're only there for a night and then to my hometown- I think you should be worried about that."

"I thought your mom couldn't wait to see me?" Rachel blinked.

"It's not my family you should be worried about," Puck smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait until you meet my friends," Puck laughed, "You'll be begging me to go home."

"20 bucks says I'll be fine and that your friend's will love me," Rachel challenged.

"Deal," Puck smirked, sticking his hand out for Rachel to shake.

…

After traffic lightened up a bit, they drove through Cinnci and up the large coble stone drive way to Rachel's father's house and parked in front of the blue garage. Puck raised an eyebrow to see the large white suburban town house with blue shutters and a blue door; it was lined next to similar looking ones, only having a different paint job. Rachel smiled and waved a hand in front of her 'boyfriends' face.

"I said my father wasn't stuck up, but yes he has money," Rachel smirked and hopped out of the truck before Puck had any say.

Rachel went to the bed of the truck and climbed her way into it to grab the suitcases. Puck was going to need to help since Rachel could hardly lift Puck's bag which was currently placed on top of her large suitcase. They were in Cincinnati for one night and would be leaving tomorrow for Lima, Ohio to visit Puck's mom and sister for three nights and would be leaving on the fourth day.

Rachel didn't mind, she was the one who offered the arrangement.

Rachel stood up after bending over and placed her hands on her hips, looking around the truck to see that Puck was no where in sight and was still sitting in the driver's seat. She rolled her eyes and glanced at the house, it was darker now seeing as how it was nearing 8PM and her father still wasn't home. He was retired so he wasn't at work and he knew they were coming today so he wasn't at the country club playing a game of golf.

She pursed her lips and then sighed out heavily before looking at the bags and walking toward the cab in the bed, knocking on the back window to get Puck's attention. Puck shook his head slightly and turned to look at his 'girlfriend' before nodding and getting out, grabbing the two bags easily and wheeling them out of the way.

"A little help please?" Rachel stated, trying to climb over the tailgate.

Puck smirked and walked over, staring up at her. He placed his hands on her hips and effortlessly lifted her from the bed and placed her on the ground. She smiled in thanks and walked past the bags and onto the stone pathway.

"Oh, no problem- sure, I'll grab the bags Rach; thanks for offering," Puck sarcastically remarked, rolling his eyes at Rachel before grabbing the bags and following her.

Rachel threw a smirk over her shoulder, "Thanks, _babe_."

"I _love_ it when you call me that," Puck smirked and watched as she hopped up the steps and across the porch.

Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes before opening the screen door and then opened the heavier door. It was unlocked which caused Rachel to narrow her eyes in suspicion before entering the house and calling out to her father. She didn't get a response back as she flipped on the hall light and kicked off her flip-flops. Puck entered behind her and shut the door, following her lead and kicking his shoes off as well before lining them up next to hers.

Rachel called out again and after not receiving an answer, she walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the counter. She walked over and grabbed the note, leaning on the counter as she read, "Dear Berry-Pop-"

"Berry-pop? I should've thought of that!" Puck interrupted.

Rachel sighed heavily before continuing, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for when you arrive; I'll be coming home late this evening due to a management soiree at the Country Club and I'll have no idea when I'll be returning," Rachel sighed again, "I set up a brunch tomorrow in the dining area at the club for me to meet your friend; around 12:30PM. I hope you don't mind but I also invited a few members to join (don't worry Berry-Pop, you know them). I'll see you then; love, Daddy. P.S. I set up the guest room for your guest."

"Well, that's subtle," Puck laughed, leaning against the doorframe.

Rachel raised an eyebrow to the man standing in the doorway, "My dad's old fashioned."

"He's gay," Puck blinked.

"Point?" Rachel crossed her arms and gave him a firm look.

"Just sayin'," Puck held his hands up in surrender before shrugging, "You still call your father 'daddy'?"

Rachel just shrugged, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Puck nodded and stood up straight again, shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing around the perfect, clean, stainless steel kitchen, "So uh… this is where you grew up?"

Rachel nodded and leaned against the marble-top counter and crossed her arms, facing Puck, "Yeah- it's different, I know."

"Nah, it's nice… you know, _clean_," Puck smirked.

"This is just the kitchen," Rachel smirked back, "Would you like a tour?"

"I'm sure you're going to give me one," Puck raised an eyebrow.

Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly before shaking her head and going through the doorway to the formal dining room; Puck followed, "Um… well this is the formal dining room," Puck raised an eyebrow as Rachel spoke, "This is where we have Christmas and… other holiday dinners."

"Like birthday parties?" Puck nodded in agreement.

"No," Rachel shook her head shyly, "Well yeah, but after my mom died we didn't really celebrate birthday dinners and that was when I was 8," Puck looked surprised as she explained, "My mother went all out so my father didn't have to and I guess after she died, my dad didn't know how to."

"So you haven't had a birthday party or something… since you were 8?" Puck blinked.

"No… Quinn and Santana have thrown me one since we've been friends so-" Rachel shrugged before Puck cut her off.

"No, I mean like a family dinner with homemade cake and silly hats and streamers and shit like that," Puck shook his head. Rachel shrugged again and he sighed, "Dude, that's harsh."

"I didn't take offense," Rachel shrugged, "Some kids have birthday parties and some kids don't- I was one of them that didn't. No big deal."

Puck stared at Rachel as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and shrugged again. Puck knew she felt uncomfortable and slightly upset but also knew she was trying to hide it. Puck cleared his throat, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, those doors there-" Rachel pointed and turned towards two glass doors with white curtains over it, "Those lead to the backyard- I'll show you that in the morning- you probably saw the ones in the kitchen that look exactly like those and they also lead to the backyard but they lead to the back deck while these ones have stairs that lead to the actual-"

"Rachel, you're rambling," Puck yawned.

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled and walked back into the kitchen before crossing to the hallway they came into; Puck followed. She led them to a crisp and clean looking room with cream leather couches and white walls that matched the carpet. There were paintings on the walls and a large mahogany fireplace, "This is the formal living room."

"You keep saying 'formal'," Puck noted, "Do you have an informal living and dining room or something?"

Rachel shrugged and crossed her arms, glancing around the room, "The 'informal' dining room is the kitchen and the 'informal' living room is the den; it has the TV and the DVD player and stuff like that. It's just… well, I guess this room is where our family gets together after a dinner and they talk and have cocktails and stuff like that."

Puck nodded and waited for Rachel to lead them back into the hallway and back into the kitchen. On the opposite side of the formal dining room there were two heavy doors and Rachel opened the one that was closest to them that led to a very small area that had three steps to go down to and three other doors.

"The door beside the one we just entered leads to the garage," Rachel continued to explain as she stood on the small landing; Puck stood on the second last step, not having enough room to stand beside her on the landing, "This door-" She pointed to the one on the right of her (left of Puck), "Leads to the garage too while this one leads to a closet," Rachel nodded and pointed to the one behind her, "My father usually keeps the winter jackets and boots in here. This door is the den," She placed her hand on the handle to the door on her left (Puck's right) and opened.

Rachel walked in as Puck followed and it was large, the size of the formal dining and living room together. It had light brown colored walls with white trim and dark, chocolate colored suede furniture. It had a large plasma-screen TV that was mounted to the wall furthest from them with slim speakers around the room; the carpet was a cream color. There were tons of pictures of family and friends on the walls and a large stocked bar across from them.

"Wow…" Puck breathed out, blinking.

"Yeah," Rachel responded, almost inaudibly, "I redesigned it when I was 16."

"You designed this?" Puck walked in ahead of Rachel who nodded, "Wow, I think you missed your calling."

Rachel shrugged and walked in after him as he eyed the pool table and the bar, "I probably would still be living in Ohio if I decided to do interior designing- and I just couldn't let that happen."

"Why?" Puck stopped looking around and glanced back to Rachel, sincerely looking interested.

"I love my father," Rachel nodded and crossed the room to go behind the bar, "But that man drives me crazy."

"Why?" Puck asked again, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"What is this? 20 Questions?" Rachel shot back, leaning on the counter.

"Just trying to get to know my soon-to-be fiancé," Puck shrugged and glanced at the time, "It's already 9PM."

"Tired already, Puckerman?" Rachel teased and leaned away from the bar to walk around and stand next to Puck.

"No, I just think we should jump into bed before your dad gets home," Puck smirked.

"We're sleeping in different rooms," Rachel narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Not what I meant by 'jump into bed'," Puck winked and placed his hands on Rachel's hips.

Rachel pushed his hands away and started walking towards the door, "Sorry, not going to happen- wasn't in the contract."

"Come on!" Puck called out, trying to quickly catch up behind her, "I haven't had sex since we started this thing; I'll be much looser when meeting your dad tomorrow! Looser Puck means happier Puck!"

Rachel scoffed, "You just referred to yourself in third person!"

Puck followed her up the staircase that was located in the front hallway, "Fine, looser me means happier me!"

"I can't believe you're even trying this," Rachel stopped abruptly and turned to face Puck who looked hopeful, "I hope you join a celibacy club because for the next 6 and a half months, you're not getting any."

...

**_A/N: so there's chapter 7! hope you liked it._**

**_please leave me a review letting me know what quote or whatever you'd like me to use!_**

**_i got a couple already, but having more is good too! _**

**_thanks for reading! :)_**


	8. Worth It

**_A/N: wooo chapter eight! &so close too 100 reviews! you guys are awesome._**

**_thank you for all my reviewers, it's amazing. i love your thooughts!_**

**_now this chapter i was kinda nervous about. i don't really know if i like how Puck &Greg talked, but let me know! :)_**

**_thanks for reading!_**

**Chapter Eight**

Rachel cleared her throat as she stared at Puck who was sleeping in the guest bed. It was nearing 11:30AM and she had been awake since 5AM. Sleeping in her old childhood bedroom was not as relaxing as it sounds. She was distraught and she felt as if she shouldn't be there; everytime she fell asleep, it felt like she woke up 10 minutes later- so finally, at 5AM she had enough and just got out of bed.

She had gone for a run around the block before coming back to the house and having a quick shower. Her dad hadn't come home last night and that had worried her but everytime she called his cell phone, it went straight to voicemail.

So now, after being showered and dressed, (choosing a light summer dress that ended mid-thigh and had a thick white band under her bust that tied in the back; it was crisp white and had a thin blue design with a square neckline and semi-thick straps. Her hair was wavy with a white headband holding her bangs back) she was staring at Puck.

She knew it was weird but with the time she had, she had already picked out Puck's outfit. He would wear a pair of light blue jeans that looked a bit worn with a white and light blue pinstriped dress shirt with a white wife-beater underneath (_couples matched their clothing, okay?_). She had laid it on the hope chest at the end of the bed and was now sitting beside Puck who was spread out over the mattress; the blankets low on his hips and his face smashed into the feather pillow.

"Puck…" Rachel whispered, leaning towards him. He twitched a little and she sighed before poking his back with her finger, "Noah…"

"Hmph," Puck grumbled, rolling his shoulders.

"You have to wake up and get ready," Rachel poked him again.

Puck rolled over on his back and glared at her, "It's too early to be this awake, Rachel."

Rachel poked his chest and smirked, "I'm awake, dressed and ready- so you have to be too."

Puck swiftly grabbed her arm that was closest to him and pulled, using his other hand to grab her waist to flip her over him and land beside him on the bed; Rachel squealed in surprise while Puck laughed.

"Noah!" Rachel hit his chest as Puck smirked down at her, trapping her with his arms.

Rachel noticed that he was warmer than her since he was wrapped in the blanket and the bed was also warmer than hers. She stared wide eyed up at him and Puck sighed before nuzzling into her neck and grumbling out a 'goodnight'.

"Let me go!" Rachel struggled but Puck only held her tighter, "Puck, I'm serious! This is so crossing the line!"

"No it's not. What's crossing the line is you _not_ letting me do this," Puck breathed against her neck, "So stay still, shut up and let me sleep for another 15 minutes."

Rachel pushed against Puck again and he sighed, pulling her closer, "Noah Puckerman!"

"Ber-Ber, shut up and let me snuggle for a moment," Puck mumbled.

Rachel sighed and stopped pushing, staring up at the ceiling in defeat. Her arms were pinned by her side and most of Puck's weight was resting on the right side of her, making it go slightly numb. Puck mumbled a 'thank you' and snuggled deeper into her neck as Rachel tried to relax and not seem so tense, like this wasn't making her nervous. Puck was inside the blanket while Rachel was laying on it- they had a barrier.

But Puck's arms and hands were touching her; his left arm being under her head while his right arm was tight around her stomach, his hand resting against her back. She felt awkward and comfortable all at the same time.

"I can't snuggle when you're tense," Puck mumbled, loosening the grip over her stomach slightly, "Just breathe, I'm not going to try anything- snuggling in the morning is just a… a good thing."

Rachel took in a deep breath before sighing and swallowing the nervous lump in her throat. Puck sighed contentedly and whispered another 'thank you'. She looked away from the ceiling and to the top of Puck's head before looking around at the spare bedroom. It was a different color than when she was here last; instead of it being a light grey it was now a very light blue. It was now a beach theme, with the pictures Rachel took from California of the ocean in frames and hung on the walls. The furniture was still white and the hardwood floor was still a deep cherry wood.

"You have to wake up, Noah," Rachel whispered.

"Hmmm…" Puck mumbled more happily now.

"Noah, wake up," Rachel whispered again.

"See, that's how you wake your boyfriend," Puck informed, "Not with the poking in the back or the hard tone- this is how you do it."

"Have a shower," Rachel moved slightly from him and he pulled away, looking sleepily at her, "You stink."

Puck rolled his eyes and smirked condescendingly, "You're so nice- thanks honey."

"There are clean towels by the clean clothes at the end of the bed," Rachel informed, sitting up and getting out of the bed, turning to face Puck, "I took the liberty of picking out your clothes so we don't clash- don't be too long because it takes 20 minutes to get to the country club."

"You're tense," Puck noted, flopping onto his back and rubbing his face.

Rachel crossed her arms and straightened her posture slightly, "You're just meeting my father and it's a little nerve-racking. So please, be on your best behavior today."

"Opposed to any other day," Puck mumbled.

"Exactly," Rachel nodded and let her arms fall stiffly, "Thank you and I'll see you downstairs."

She began walking towards the door and Puck sat up, "Hey Rach," She turned to look at him with her hand on the doorframe. Puck could see how uncomfortable she was and he shot her a small smile, "You look really nice."

Rachel's lips twitched into a small smile and her shoulders relaxed slightly, "Thank you, Noah."

Puck gave her one last smile before she left the room.

…

"Stand up straight," Rachel scolded Puck as they began walking towards the country club, "And smile nicely- don't smirk!"

"Babe, calm down," Puck rolled his eyes, fixing the collar of his shirt.

"And don't call me babe!" Rachel snapped, trying to even her breathing, "God, we should've shaved that stupid landing strip on your head- my father is going to be staring at it."

"Hey! Don't diss the 'hawk," Puck frowned, running a hand through his hair; yes, he was nervous but was he going to let Rachel know that? No.

"Oh God, I should've never agreed to this," Rachel tilted her head towards the sky and stopped walking; "This was a horrible, horrible idea! Let's just go back to the house-"

"Rach," Puck stopped beside her and placed his hands on her neck, angling her head to look at his. Their eyes met and Puck raised an eyebrow, "Stop being so nervous, just calm down and take a breath. Trust me, every emotion that you will feel in there, I'll be feeling too."

Rachel stared at him for a moment before sighing and closing her eyes. She took in a deep breath and let it out before opening her eyes to see Puck smiling at her, "Just… be nice, okay?"

Puck laughed slightly, "I always am."

Rachel scrunched her face up and frowned, "And don't be sarcastic!"

"Don't whine," Puck sighed, "I was just trying to make you smile."

"I'm sorry," Rachel sighed as well as Puck rubbed her arms.

"Just loosen up," Puck shrugged, "It can't be that bad."

Rachel scoffed and turned away, beginning to walk towards the country club hall again, "You obviously have never met my father."

Puck raised an eyebrow as Rachel mumbled her statement. He took a deep breath to settle some of the nerves that had been rolling around in his stomach and caught up next to his 'girlfriend'. He took her hand and squeezed slightly, looking down at her, "We're in this together, Ber-Ber."

Rachel let out a small breath and looked up at him, giving him a small appreciative smile as he reached forward and pulled open the door. She led them across the entrance and towards the back left where the dining hall was. Her white flats clicked against the black marble floor as she looked around and realized nothing has really changed. The ceilings were still extremely high and the white walls were still bright against the ground.

The entire building made Rachel feel small (although she was shorter than most) and that she should always be on her best behavior. The atmosphere was prim and proper and without even looking at him, she knew Puck was gaping at their surroundings and his shoulders were back.

"You made me wear jeans," Puck whispered to Rachel, "I feel as if I should be wearing khakis or dress pants."

"You look fine," Rachel whispered back as they came to the host's podium, "Like you aren't trying too hard."

"But I feel like I should be," Puck mumbled as Rachel smiled at the host.

"Hi," Rachel smiled brightly, "Brunch with Berry- 11:30."

"Oh, welcome back Ms. Berry," The host greeted and wrote something on the pad of paper that rested on the little stand, "How are you today?"

"I'm great, thank you," Rachel smiled again and leaned into Puck, turning her body slightly and resting a hand on his chest. Puck glanced around as he kissed Rachel's forehead and then followed as the host guided them towards their table. He quickly pulled out Rachel's chair and pushed it in after her, smiling back as she grinned at him.

"Mr. Berry will be with you shortly," The host informed, "May I start you out with some drinks?"

"I'll have a tall orange juice and water with lime please," Rachel smiled nicely as she looked over at Puck.

The host nodded and glanced over at Puck who swallowed and cleared his throat slightly, "Uh… I'll have a… you know what, I'll just have the same, thank you."

"Sounds great," The host grinned, "I'll be right back."

"You're making me nervous," Rachel leaned on the table with her elbows and raised an eyebrow to her 'boyfriend'.

Puck scoffed, "Whatever."

"Don't be moody with me," Rachel frowned, "I'm feeling everything you're feeling, remember?"

Puck sighed and nodded, glancing around to see most of the people in here to be seniors; the odd table had kids and teenagers that were currently staring at the celebrity couple.

"I feel like I'm in a zoo," Puck noted, glancing around again.

"As opposed to any other place we go to?" Rachel scoffed.

"This _was_ a bad idea," Puck stated after a moment.

"Agreed."

Rachel glanced around as well and saw her father coming through the outside doors. She turned back to Puck and glanced over him again to make sure he looked presentable before reaching forward and fixing his collar; she saw earlier that he was trying to fix it but the back was still up.

"My father's right there," Rachel informed, a sheer look of panic lacing her features.

Puck took in a silent breath and glanced around trying to see where he was coming from. The only people entering were three men, all looking near their fifties and sixties.

"My father is the one with the sweater vest," Rachel nodded before smiling and waving to her father; Greg grinned and begun walking towards their table, "The one to his right is the owner of the country club, Mr. Turner; he's obnoxious but he doesn't mean any harm. The other one is Mr. Salt; he's one of the managers."

"Do we like them?" Puck inquired.

"Not really because Mr. Salt beat out my dad for the top manager position two years ago and Mr. Turner let it happen," Rachel educated.

"Are we nice to them?" Puck asked again.

"Yes we are-" Rachel smiled and stood up; quickly glancing at Puck to do the same, "Hi Daddy!"

"Pumpkin!" Greg Berry greeted, hugging his daughter, "How is Hollywood treating my Berry-Pop!"

Puck stood behind Rachel who pulled away from her father, "Good, I don't have a moment of peace but there's still always something new!"

"That's great to hear," Greg smiled and glanced to his left and right, "Berry-Pop, you remember Mr. Salt?"

"Yes, how are you?" Rachel smiled formally and shook hands with the man before turning towards Mr. Turner, "Mr. Turner! How are you?"

"I'm great, dear!" Mr. Turner smiled and took a step forward, kissing Rachel's cheek.

Puck swallowed silently and glanced around discreetly before he saw Rachel turn towards him. She tucked herself under his arm and once again placed her hand on his chest and one on his back while Puck placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Well, Daddy, Mr. Turner, and Mr. Salt-" Rachel started, smiling at her father before grinning up at Puck, "This is my boyfriend, Noah Puckerman."

Puck smiled down at her quickly before looking at Greg and sticking out a hand, "Hi sir, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes," Greg nodded, eyeing Puck's hand before shaking it firmly, "My daughter has told me a lot about you."

"Noah is a wonderful person, Daddy," Rachel informed, smiling at her father.

"I'm sure," Greg nodded and cleared his throat, "Let's all take a seat, shall we?"

Rachel slumped in the slightest bit and turned slightly to step in front of her seat. Puck's hand was still on her back, guiding her towards her seat but he let it fall slightly to cup her bottom. Rachel snapped her head towards him and gave him a stern glare but he smiled warmly at her and pushed in her chair before taking his own, as if nothing happened.

"So, how has everyone been?" Rachel addressed the older ones as one of the waiters came to the table.

The waiter placed Rachel's two glasses in front of her and did the same with Puck before heading to the other side of the table, placing down the tall mugs of steaming liquid and a glass of water for each. Puck raised an eyebrow and turned to Rachel who smiled tightly to him.

"Thank you," Greg, Mr. Turner, and Mr. Salt all nodded towards the waiter as Greg continued, "We'll have our usual and the couple will have?"

"We'll both have the morning special, please and thank you," Rachel told the waiter, glancing at Puck who nodded and smiled.

"I've been great," Greg answered his daughters question after the waiter left, "Trying to up my game for next months new manager position," He bumped his elbow teasingly with Mr. Salt, "See if I can finally get what's truly mine."

The table laughed, as well as Rachel who faked hers completely and Puck laughed slightly which resembled more of a scoff. Rachel turned to look at Puck who shrugged slightly and took a sip of his water. Puck felt awkward and it wasn't helping that he already hated Rachel's father. He seemed like an ass who seemed to know it.

"That's great, Daddy," Rachel smiled forcefully again and turned to Mr. Turner, "How about you, Mr. Turner? How has business been?"

"Escalating through the roof!" Mr. Turner grinned, "I've actually bought the property up the road and beside this one so I could expand; I was thinking of making a hotel."

"That would be great," Rachel nodded.

"Well, I've been good too," Mr. Salt cut in, his deep voice sounding slightly menacing.

Rachel smiled and nodded towards the middle-aged one, "That's great, Mr. Salt."

"How about you?" Mr. Turner asked, "How is it that you and- Noah, was it?"

"Yes, sir," Puck nodded and narrowed his eyes in the slightest (_really? It's not that hard of a name to remember_).

"Ah," Mr. Turner nodded, "For give me- how is it that you two met?"

"Yes," Greg agreed, looking between the two, "Inform us, please."

Rachel cleared her throat and began stammering, "Uh… Me and Noah-"

"_Noah and I_, dear," Greg corrected.

"Sorry," Rachel shook her head, "Noah and I-"

"We have the same label in Hollywood," Puck cut in, "We've met sporadically in the years that we've been signed but just in the last year-" He smiled at Rachel who smiled back and took his hand in her own, "We decided to make something of it."

"And you haven't gone public yet, correct?" Greg raised an eyebrow.

"No, Daddy," Rachel shook her head, "We thought that we would tell our family first because we've been dating for a while and we're getting serious."

"Yes, sir," Puck nodded, "We just thought it was the right move and we thought it would be more… I don't know, more personal to tell our families instead of the public first."

"Daddy, we thought that it would prove how serious we are to tell our family first," Rachel finished.

"Okay," Greg held his hand up, "You guys are not living together, are you?"

"No-"

"Not _yet_, sir," Puck cut Rachel off, "We've been looking at some places but nothing has stuck out for us yet."

"Yet?" Greg asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Calm down, Greg," Mr. Turner spoke, clapping a hand on his friends shoulder, "The boy is just speaking the truth."

"Which is very honorable these days," Mr. Salt included, "At least they aren't fornicating."

Puck snorted quietly and Rachel shot him a death glare. Greg coughed and stood up abruptly, "Noah, may I speak with you please?"

"Of course, sir," Puck nodded and stood up slowly, leaning over to kiss Rachel's forehead. Rachel stared wide eyed at him and he only smiled, "I'll be right back, _babe_."

"Noah-" Rachel shook her head.

"Sit tight," Puck smirked and stood up straight before walking around the table and stroll off with Greg. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mr. Turner talking to Rachel who was just staring at their distancing figures.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me," Greg nodded and motioned for him to sit on one of the chairs in the patio, away from the occupied ones.

"It's my pleasure," Puck nodded, "Hey, thanks for letting Rachel and I come up for a night. It's great to see where she grew up."

"It was her idea," Greg shrugged, "I'm not going to sugar-coat this, so enough with the small talk- Rachel has been through a lot in these past couple of years and I'm not one of those naïve parents who doesn't know what young boys like you do in Hollywood-"

Puck laughed, "Boys like me?" Greg glared and nodded while Puck smirked, "And what exactly is it that boys like me do?"

"You sleep and corrupt innocent girls like my Berry-"

"I want to marry your daughter," Puck stated sincerely.

"Excuse me?" Greg blinked.

"Sir," Puck started, "I knew the moment you met me that you didn't like me."

"Well-"

"Yeah, it's the 'hawk," Puck listed off, rubbing a hand through his hair, "It's the smirk, and it's the way I call your daughter 'babe'."

"Now-"

"I don't follow the whole 'respect higher authorities' thing but I'll do it in front of Rachel because she's happy that way," Puck raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly as he pictured Rachel biting her lip at the table "Right now, she's probably the most nervous a person can get because she can't listen to what I'm saying right now, and that's okay with me."

"Boys like you only want-"

"No," Puck shook his head, "That's not true. I appreciate that you're only defending your daughter but-"

"Okay, that's enough-" Greg held up a hand.

"No it's not!" Puck shook his head again, "Now stop interrupting me so I can finish and Rachel and I can be on our way!" He took a breath to make sure Greg wasn't going to disrupt him again, "Okay, thank you. Now, Rachel was extremely nervous about coming here- I mean, I can see that she would be a little nervous because I was nervous. I mean, meeting your girlfriend's dad is pretty nerve-racking itself; but she's also meeting my mom and all she can think about is me meeting you," Puck shook his head and sighed slightly.

"Now being a little nervous is understandable," He nodded as Greg sighed and leaned back in the chair, "But the way she was acting in your house- in her _own childhood _house, Mr. Berry! - was sad in itself," Puck narrowed his eyes slightly; "She acted as if she didn't want to be there and she won't tell me why!" Greg seemed surprised, "She won't tell me and it's killing me because I'm always interested in everything she does," Puck lowered his voice as he realized he was yelling. His throat felt somewhat tight and realization crept over him (_he was interested in everything Rachel Berry does… what?_)

Puck swallowed and shook his head, "Rachel Berry is a talented singer and an amazing dancer. She knows whatever I'm feeling without even looking at me and she knows how to fix it, whether it be a hug or a _kiss_," He glared at Greg who was glaring back, "Which is surprising because she probably didn't get any affection after her mother died."

"Okay, that is enough!" Greg raised his voice, "Don't you ever- _ever_- bring up Maureen again!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Berry," Puck agreed, "That was uncalled for and I shouldn't have said it, but it's true."

"You come into my city," Greg glared, "Into my house and my work place and you insult me and my family- who do you think you are?"

"I'm the man that's marrying your daughter," Puck answered, "I'm the man that's going to be there for your daughter when she's sad or upset or angry or feels uncomfortable!" He pointed to himself, "And I'm the man that's in love with your daughter!" Puck shook his head as the words spilled from his mouth.

Puck's hands were shaking with the slight adrenaline running through his veins. He knew that what he was saying couldn't possibly be true but the way he was speaking could convince anyone. He seemed sincere and honest and seemed as if he knew everything about Rachel when in reality he didn't know that much.

Yes, he knew Rachel played with her hair when she was nervous or excited. He knew that Rachel rather wear dresses than jeans or sweats. He knew that she liked wearing flats although she was surrounded with extremely tall people and he knew that Rachel wore Chap Stick under her lip gloss so it wouldn't wipe off too quickly.

"Are you going to be the man that breaks her heart after getting her pregnant?" Greg glared.

"What?" Puck snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Greg laughed, "No wonder you're still around."

"You're an asshole," Puck shook his head and stood up; "I don't know how Rachel grew up to be such a caring and loving person when she has such a self-centered father like you!"

"You do not have my blessing to marry my daughter!" Greg stood up as well, "My daughter will not marry an selfish and two-faced man such as yourself!"

"I'm going to marry your daughter whether you like it or not- with your blessing or not!" Puck barked over Greg's consistent yelling and began walking away, "It was nice to meet you- thank God you didn't pass on your traits to your daughter."

"Wait now, Noah Puckerman!" Greg called after Puck as he entered through the dining hall again.

Puck made a bee line to Rachel's table who was laughing half-heartedly at something Mr. Turner had said. She looked up to see Puck's straight and angered face and she stared at him with wide eyes and opened mouth. He shook his head and swallowed thickly, mouthing a 'we're going' to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked past Puck to see her father entering the hall too.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly. Puck shook his head and pulled out her chair before grabbing her hand and pulling her up, "Noah, answer me! What's going on?"

"Rachel, you are not marrying this man!" Greg yelled at her and pointed to Puck.

The restaurant had grown quiet and was now watching the event unfold as Puck tried to pull Rachel out of the hall so they could just leave this stupid country club. Greg was still yelling at Rachel who stood there in shock as Mr. Turner and Mr. Salt excused themselves and were now leaving onto the patio.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Rachel looked between the two men.

"Nothing- Rachel, we're leaving!" Puck pulled lightly on her hand again.

"Puck, hold on," Rachel turned to her father, "Dad, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, it was him!" Greg pointed to Puck again who sighed.

"Puck?"

"Baby, we were talking and I asked him if I could have his blessing to marry you because you said it meant a lot to you, remember?" Puck sighed, spitting out a few lies so he could leave faster.

"Like hell you asked!" Greg shouted again.

"Stop yelling!" Rachel shook her head.

"You are not marrying this man, Rachel Barbara Berry!" Greg demanded, "You will not!"

"Daddy, I'm a big girl now," Rachel stated after a moment of silence. She sighed and glanced between Puck's anxious face and Greg's fuming one, "You can't tell me what to do anymore."

"Rachel, can we leave?" Puck pulled her hand again.

"Rachel, if you marry Noah Puckerman I'll just have another mess to clean up like-"

Rachel cut him off, "I'm going to marry Noah because he's a great person and he's good to me," Her voice started to shake and Greg's lips went into a straight line, his breathing labored, "I'd love it if you could walk me down the aisle but we don't want anybody who doesn't believe in our marriage there," She took in a deep breath and cleared her throat, "It was nice to see you, Daddy. We're leaving now."

Rachel allowed Puck to lead her out of the dining hall and into the lobby. He sighed and tried to calm his anger as he glanced back slightly to see Rachel's bottom lip quivering and her trying to hide it. He slowed his pace and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they left the building and headed towards Puck's truck. He put her into the passenger side and got into his own seat.

He placed the keys into the ignition, "We'll send him an invitation." Puck nodded and glanced over at Rachel who had her eyes closed and her face scrunched up, "Hey…"

Rachel shook her head and let out a quiet sob, "I'm fine."

"Rach," Puck breathed out and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry." Rachel shook her head again and rubbed a hand over her face. Puck frowned and moved over slightly to wrap an arm around her shoulders, "Babe-"

Immediately, Rachel let out a gurgled sob and turned into Puck's chest. Puck shook his head through the shock and wrapped his other arm around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's okay," Puck whispered, "It'll be okay- it'll all be worth it."

...

_Well, hello Gossip Gals!  
__A new insider addition to the world of Puckleberry. _

_Sources say that Puckleberry are on a road trip to meet each others families.  
And stuff got a little gory at the Berry reunion._

_Screaming &yelling were heard throughout the entire country club!  
&Want to know what they were fighting about?  
okay, i'll tell you._

_Puckleberry will soon be Puckerman.  
Seeing as how Puck wants to marry Rachel.  
Oh, we know! Shock &awe!_

_Engaged couple?  
We have no clue but we'll see in due time!_

_Tah-Tah for now,_

_GC. _


	9. Lovely

_**A/N: hey guys! so i'm back with another update! woo!**_

_**quicker than the other ones, huh? ;)**_

_**so i want to explain something &it's not because you guys have asked me or anything, i just feel like it'd be better so you guys could understand how i write the way i do.  
so for this story, i wanted to change some stuff around from my usual writing and i decided to SHOW you guys the relationship/friendship between Puck and Rachel as opposed to writing it. i thought it would be more creative as opposed to the regular, 'oh i love him, but i can't show him' type thing. (not that there's anything wrong with that ;])**_

_**haha! so i just wanted to clear that up!**_

_**&i have a few updates for stuff as well!**_

_**uhmm, first- i have finally chose a duet the two will be recording &i know you'll love it. ;)  
**_

_**SECOND! I HAVE CHANGED SOME OF THE INFORMATION!  
- In Chapter Seven, i wrote that Rachel will be co-hosting MTV Live and i have CHANGED that.  
it will now be Much On Demand (just thought it would be better since they will be on the MMVA's).**_

_**so please just go with it. :)**_

_**And lastly! i have created a polyvore (which is a site where you create outfits &styles)  
&i made one! so you guys can understand the looks i was going for with Puck &Rachel.**_

_**They are seperated and in the info under the outfit you'll see what chapter it is from;  
-newest to oldest-.**_

_**I hope you guys check it out! :)**_

_**okay, ENOUGH RAMBLING GOD.**_

_**lol, here's chapter nine of '**_**Fuct Up Restrictions_' (really long chapter. ;])_**

**Chapter Nine**

Rachel sat in the passenger seat with sunglasses over her eyes. It was sunny and warm but the air conditioning that Puck had blasting was easing the humidity off of her. She was in her regular position, feet up on the dash but her knees weren't bent like usual. Her ankles were crossed near the front windshield and from where Puck could see, her tanned legs looked longer and smoother than usual; her dress was inching up her thighs and there were slight crinkles in the fabric.

Rachel had calmed down after her small break down after brunch with her father. Even with her eyes closed she could sense Puck glancing over at her every five minutes just to make sure she wasn't about to start crying again.

"I'm sorry about before," Puck's voice cut into her thoughts.

"It's fine," Rachel whispered quickly, scared her voice would be hoarse from the crying earlier.

"No, no it's not, Rach," Puck shook his head, "That's your father and I should've acted nicer towards him."

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway- he's overprotective and still thinks he has a say in what I do; he's wrong," Rachel sighed and turned her head to look over at him, sunglasses still covering her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry how it all went down," Puck shrugged.

"Don't be," Rachel shrugged back, "Doesn't matter."

"Stop fucking lying," Puck scoffed, glancing over at her as the traffic came to a stop. Rachel sighed and turned her head back to look out the window, "Uh… Your dad said something…"

"It's not true," Rachel stated immediately.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Everything that he says is a lie which he blames on only using to protecting me," Rachel shook her head still seeming uneasy, "So don't bother repeating or worrying about what he said- it's not true."

Puck swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, deciding on listening to Rachel since she knew Greg Berry a lot better than he did.

The truck was silent again as traffic moved forward; the radio played in the background and Rachel leaned to turn the volume up. Puck sighed softly and glanced at her as she leaned back into her seat again and repositioned herself towards the window, looking as if she was shutting Puck out.

…

"You're nice like this," Puck stated and glanced at her before changing lanes so he could get off on the next exit.

"Hm?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to him in questioning.

"Quiet," Puck grinned, trying to lift the thick tension in the car by acting like 'Puck'. He lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug, "What I mean is, when we're not fighting and it's just quiet and you look peaceful- which by the way is so rare since you think about _everything_ all the time," Rachel scoffed in amusement and Puck shrugged again, "It's just nice to see you like this, is all."

Rachel swallowed and gave one small nod before turning to look out her window, "It's nice when you're not making sarcastic jokes and pick-up lines- which by the way, I'm surprised you even use because they're _so bad-_"

"And she's back…" Puck mumbled.

Rachel smirked, "What I'm saying is that when you're not being _Puck- _the rude, crass, and sarcastic ass- and you're being _Noah_- the nice, caring and protective man- that's nice."

Puck flashed a smile at her quickly before getting onto the ramp at the exit that would lead them to his hometown. The small pit in his stomach was growing slightly as he imagined what his mother would do once they got there. Would she bring out the photo albums and show Rachel the most embarrassing pictures from his childhood? Like the one where he was standing up in the bath that he was taking with his sister and peeing into the water? Or how about the one where his mother dressed him up in one of his sisters dresses before he cut his hair?

Would his mother catch onto the whole fake dating for good publicity thing? Or would she buy the whole act like Rachel's father did? His mother was very intuitive and always knew what Puck was thinking or hiding- which was why he was grounded most of his teenage years.

After visiting with Rachel's family and then coming to Lima, Ohio would Rachel think differently of him? Puck wasn't from the high life with country club dinners and costly suburban homes. He was from country fields and a small three bedroom house with an old couch and a small kitchen. Instead of going to 'soirees' and tea parties for fun, Puck went mudding and camping; a huge difference.

"How much longer?" Rachel asked as Puck pulled into town.

The town was small and consisted of one long street where it had a Target, a movie store, a small coffee shop, a music store, and a small grocery store. From there, it had multiple streets where small houses were lined up; most of the area was fields, forests, and crops.

"Probably five minutes," Puck nodded, "Why? Getting a little antsy to meet my friends and beg me to go home?"

"No, I'm going to win my ten dollars back and then some," Rachel challenged, remembering their bet from before; Puck smirked, "Now stop being an idiot so I don't have to be mad at you in front of your mother."

"She's going to love you, you know?" Puck nodded, not looking at her.

Rachel smiled at him and bit her lip, "You think so?"

"You're the first girl I've brought home in a long time," Puck nodded slowly, "Even if it isn't a real thing- you should've heard her on the phone when I told her that we were coming up after seeing your dad; she literally gave me a headache she squealed so loud."

"She seems nice," Rachel nodded, "Which is surprising seeming as how she has _you_ for a son."

"Shut it, Berry!" Puck warned, shaking his head, "I don't want my annoying mother bitching me out because I threw you out of my truck before she could meet you."

"Whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes and glanced out the window.

Puck laughed and turned onto his street before pulling into a small driveway where a small black car was parked. He sighed and stared at the small brick house; it seemed smaller than the last time he was home. The white door needed a paint job, as well as the window-panes and it needed a new roof since the shingles were starting to peel off.

"Ready?" Rachel smirked at him.

Puck sighed, "No; but let's get it over with."

Rachel climbed out of the truck and adjusted her dress before going to the back of the truck and watching Puck who climbed into the bed. Puck was standing in the bed of the truck to grab the bags and Rachel was staring up at him.

"Not going to help me are you, you brat?" Puck smirked as he placed his suitcase on the ground, glad that Rachel was putting the awkward tension from this morning behind them.

"Nope," Rachel smiled at him and popped the 'p' out of her mouth, "You're the man and I'm the woman."

"Pain in my ass is more like it," The taller one grumbled out as he heard the front door open.

"Admit it, you need me," Rachel shot back and smirked before turning towards the house and seeing Puck's mother.

Rachel felt a small twinge of nervousness in her stomach that crept up her throat, making her feel like she would be less nervous is Puck was on the ground next to her. She placed her hand on the top of the tailgate as Puck bent over and placed her suitcase on the ground.

"Noah!" The two heard Puck's mother squeal, running over the lawn and towards Puck who had jumped out of the bed of the truck and stood in front of Rachel.

"Hey, Ma."

Puck smiled and hugged his mother who threw her arms around him, "Oh, Noah! You still have the strip of hair! And you look so much taller!"

Rachel smiled softly at the two of them, the nerves still settling in her stomach- but now there was something else settling; jealously. She never was greeted like that. Her father wasn't big on physical affection and neither was Marcus when they were together; her entire family wasn't big on affection. When her mother was alive, that was the only time she was truly hugged by someone who loved her. Sometimes she could still feel how warm her mother was but the memories were fading with time.

"And you must be Rachel," Puck's mother said softly, side-stepping Puck who was perpendicular to Rachel now.

"Yeah, this is Rachel, Ma. Rach, this is my mother Grady," Puck waved a hand between the two.

Rachel smiled nervously and was about to hold out her hand but Puck's mother grabbed her arms lightly, "Just look at you- you're absolutely gorgeous."

Rachel smiled as a blush crept up her neck, "Thank you."

"Oh not a problem, dear," Grady grinned, "Noah here didn't tell me how beautiful you are!" She playfully glared at her son before turning back to Rachel who raised an eyebrow to her 'boyfriend'. Puck just rolled his eyes, "Well, come in- come in so you can get settled and then we'll have dinner! We're all in the back yard!"

"We?" Puck questioned, grabbing the bags as his mother held onto Rachel's hand and brought her into the house.

"Yes, we!" Grady informed, "Matt and Mercedes are here and your Uncle Will and Aunt Emma are all here! Just a little get together that I planned for your home coming!"

"Ah, Ma! You shouldn't have done that!" Puck groaned as he followed closely behind.

Rachel smiled and glanced back to see Puck sigh heavily. Grady led Rachel into the house and through the small hallway and stopped at the base of the stairs, "Well, you guys go get settled; I just changed the bedding in Noah's room," Rachel opened her mouth to ask where she would be staying before his mother cut her off, "I'm under no impression that you two don't sleep in the same bed at home, so don't worry about anything dear," Grady winked and Puck snorted, "After you get settled just come out into the patio; we'll be there."

Puck led the way upstairs and into his room. His room was a dark blue with white trim; his window was large and had a white curtain over it. His bed had a dark blue comforter set with matching throw pillows and Rachel took a seat on it. It was comfortable and soft, yet firm.

"Nice room," Rachel nodded and glanced at the random rock posters that littered his walls.

"Yeah, for a teenager," Puck responded, putting their bags down and closing the door, "I'll sleep on the floor if you want."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't want you to feel awkward," Puck nodded and walked to look out his window, "You know, I'm a member of the celibacy club so I don't want to put you under the impression that I'd do something with you," He threw a smirk over his shoulder after hearing her snort and pulled open the window, "My mom still hasn't put a screen in this window? Why didn't she just give up when I was a teenager?" Puck turned to look at her with a smirk and Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I used to sneak out a lot and I broke a lot of screens. It would've saved her money to just give up."

"You were a handful, weren't you?" Rachel smiled.

"Not anymore than I am now," Puck shrugged, "Are we good? How about we go downstairs and get some good home-cooked food?"

"Okay," Rachel stated.

"Are you ready to act like a sickening in love couple?" Puck challenged, raising a playful eyebrow.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up, "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ dork, Ber-Ber!" Puck called out to Rachel who was ahead of him in the small hallway and down the stairs.

Puck led her outside to see his Uncle Will at the barbeque talking to Matt as he flipped hot dogs and burgers; Mercedes was playing with her and Matt's daughter (Puck's God-daughter) Cobi, and his Aunt Emma was talking with his mother. Puck placed his hand on the small of Rachel's back as his mother noticed them.

Grady waved to them and then turned back to Emma as Puck glanced to Rachel, "Over there-" He pointed to the barbeque, "The one who's flipping burgers is my Uncle Will, his brother was my father," Puck informed and Rachel nodded, "Even though my dad split, Will stayed around; he's like my second dad- taught my everything I know about music," Rachel smiled at the way Puck spoke fondly of his uncle before he pointed to the man standing next to him.

"That is my best friend- next to Finn of course," Puck continued as Rachel nodded, "His name's Matt and he's married to Mercedes over there," Puck pointed to the woman sitting on a blanket with a curly haired baby, "The girl who's talking to Mom is my Aunt Emma who is married to Will."

"She's pretty," Rachel nodded and glanced at the people she was informed about, "And the baby?"

"That is…" Puck smiled and started walking towards the baby, slowly bending over as the baby squealed and grinned at her God-father. Puck laughed and began running towards the 14 month old baby, "Cobi!"

He picked her up and swung her in the air before resting her on his hip. Rachel smiled at the two as Puck smiled at Mercedes before taking a couple steps towards his 'girlfriend' after helping Mercedes up. Mercedes kissed his cheek smiled at Rachel.

"I'm Mercedes and you must be Rachel," Mercedes grinned and reached forward to hug the small brunette. Puck raised an eyebrow as Rachel hugged the larger woman back and stared at Puck; Mercedes pulled back, "I've seen you on TV but you look much smaller in person."

"Uh… I don't know what to take of that," Rachel laughed confusedly.

Mercedes laughed and glanced at Matt who was coming over, "I'm glad Puck's finally got a girlfriend who understands what it's like being on tour and everything."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and glanced at Puck who was smothering Cobi with kisses. She smiled and turned to look at Mercedes again, "The only thing that sucks is when his tour starts, I'll still be at home; I just finished a tour so I don't go back on until after Christmas."

"Are you guys living together?" Mercedes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Yes."

Rachel glanced at Puck who said 'yes' and cleared her throat, "We're in between right now."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked as Matt placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Um… it's like we're living together," Puck cut in, glancing between Rachel and his friends, "But we're having a hard time deciding which house to live in."

"Yeah, what he said…" Rachel nodded.

"I'm Matt," Matt grinned and stuck his hand out. Rachel grasped his hand and then dropped it, "I love your music videos and what you can do with you… you're leg," He stammered, pointing to his leg and moving it a bit.

Rachel laughed and Puck hit the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding Cobi, "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"And you're wife is standing right here!" Mercedes blinked at him, softly punching him in the gut.

Rachel laughed again as Matt kissed his wife's cheek and Puck crossed the small circle that had formed to stand next to Rachel. Puck placed his arm around Rachel's shoulders and brought her in closer as Cobi snuggled further into Puck's embrace. Rachel smiled warmly at her and Puck squeezed the child's leg.

"Cob's, this is Rachel," Puck introduced, "Rachel is my new girlfriend."

"Ray-shell?" Cobi pointed to Rachel who smiled at the baby.

"Hi Cobi," Rachel turned slightly, raising her arm to wrap around Puck.

"Ray-shell!" Cobi squealed and leaned forward to hug her God-father's 'girlfriend'.

Rachel grinned as Puck let Cobi rest in his 'girlfriends' arms. Puck smiled back at her and looked as his mother caught his eye and winked at him. He shot her a stern look and rolled his eyes before turning to talk to Mercedes and Matt.

…

After everyone had left, Rachel and Puck lounged in the living room with his mother. His little sister, Sarah was finishing up her sophomore year of college and would be back at the house for dinner later on in their visit.

"That's a picture of Noah pretending the family cat was his baby," Grady informed Rachel, pointing to a picture in the photo album.

Rachel laughed and 'awed', throwing a playful look at Puck who had entered the room after placing their cups in the kitchen. He sighed heavily for the 100th time since his mother had cracked open the photographs and flopped down on the couch next to Rachel. She smirked at him and he tugged on her hair lightly, pulling her down so her back was against his chest; he rested his hand on her lower stomach and his mother smiled at their embrace.

"I wasn't pretending the cat was my baby," Puck scoffed, "Only wimpy-kids do that. I used to beat those kids up!"

"Then what were you doing?" Grady challenged.

Puck pursed his lips and Rachel laughed, "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing _with_ you," Rachel tilted her head to look at Puck. He raised an eyebrow and glanced between Rachel's lips and eyes before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Rachel turned her head back and smiled at Grady, "It's nice to see Noah when he's not being an obnoxious pain in my butt."

"We just had this conversation a couple hours ago, babe," Puck rolled his eyes; "You do see me like that."

"Very seldom do I see you like that," Rachel rolled her eyes

"It's because you bug me," Puck smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes again and smiled at Grady who was smiling at the two of them. Grady snapped her fingers as a thought entered her mind and started frantically flipping through the pages of the album, "Oh, Rachel dear! You need to see this picture of Noah when he was four!" She started laughing and Puck furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh, my little Noah got into so much trouble after he picked all-"

"Alright!" Puck stood up abruptly, nearly knocking Rachel off the couch. He quickly grabbed Rachel's arm before she could see the picture he knew his mother was about to show, "I think it's time for bed, don't you Ber-Ber?"

Grady and Rachel both glanced at the clock and noted that it was a little past 11PM. Rachel sighed and knew she should go to bed since she didn't sleep well last night and Puck had planned a big day for them tomorrow; Grady should be getting to bed as well. Grady made an 'oh' shape with her mouth and stood up as well, nodding.

"It_ is_ time for bed I believe," Puck's mother smiled at the couple and held her arms open to hug Puck, "Goodnight my son, it was lovely seeing you! I wished you could come up here more."

"Same here, Ma. It was great seeing everyone," Puck admitted and kissed his mothers cheek, "You're working the day shift tomorrow right?"

"Yes, but I'll be home to cook dinner for everyone," Grady smiled.

Puck shook his head, "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm taking Rachel to my fort for the night tomorrow- we'll probably be gone by the time you get home. But we'll be back the next day in the afternoon."

Grady tsked but didn't argue, "Fine, but don't hurt this pretty girl, Noah Puckerman! And call if you need anything at all!" Puck mumbled a 'yes ma' and she turned to look at the short brunette, smiling softly; "You're a wonderful girl, Rachel- I'm glad Noah has finally decided to settle down and I'm glad it was with you."

Puck sighed heavily again and Rachel smiled back to Grady who reached forward and gave Rachel a warm hug. Rachel was tense at first, not expecting Grady to hug her so tightly but then relaxed as Puck's mother stroked Rachel's hair. The small brunette smiled softly and hugged Grady back, feeling the warmth and love in the simple embrace.

Grady pulled back and smiled tenderly at Rachel before kissing her cheek, "Goodnight dear; I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you."

"Thank you," Rachel whispered out through her tight throat.

Grady walked into the kitchen as Puck led Rachel upstairs and into his bedroom. Once again Rachel took a seat on his bed and swallowed thickly as Puck rummaged through his suitcase to grab a pair of sweatpants.

"Sorry about my mom," Puck shrugged and pulled off his shirt before throwing it onto the bed.

Rachel lifted her head and raised an eyebrow to him, "What for?"

"She can be kind of intense at times," He nodded and undid his belt before sliding out of his jeans.

Rachel glanced over his body to see the hard planes of his stomach and how his biceps were more prominent as he pulled on his sweatpants. Puck caught her staring and smirked at her, "Like what you see?"

Rachel ignored him, "Your mother is lovely."

"Annoying," Puck corrected.

"She just cares," Rachel nodded and looked down at a non-existent thread on the blanket.

"Too much," Puck continued.

Rachel's lips twitched into a smile as Puck walked to beside the bed and turned on the bedside lamp before shutting off the ceiling light. Although Puck continued to make fun of his mother and tried to sound annoyed, Rachel knew he loved her and would do anything to make her happy. She had that with her father, but not for the right reasons. Grady didn't judge Puck- Greg _did_ judge Rachel; no matter what she did, it was never enough for him.

"Are you going to get into your pajamas?" Puck asked, leaning against the closed door.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and got off the bed before grabbing a pair of pajama shorts and pulling them up under her dress. She unhooked her bra before pulling it off and pulling on the shirt that Puck had thrown on the bed, absentmindedly slipping out of the dress after slipping the shirt on.

"If you wanted one of my shirts, I would've given it to you," Puck shrugged, "Not a smelly one that I've worn all day."

"It's fine," Rachel whispered out and sat on the bed again.

"What's up with you?" Puck asked, stepping forward to stand in front of his 'girlfriend', "Still thinking about this morning?"

Rachel let out a sigh that sounded like a small laugh and shrugged, glancing up at Puck, "No."

Her voice caught on the end and Rachel dropped her head again. Puck's heart began to race slightly as he realized Rachel was on the verge of crying and he looked around to see if anything was out that she could've saw. (_No, his playboys from years ago weren't lying around- yes, he knew Rachel got offended easily_). Wait, did he do something? No, of course not; he was being good all day- save for the random comment, but she just laughed it off or shot back another.

"Hey… hey no- none of that, Rachel!" Puck stated, moving quickly to kneel in front of her. He placed his hands on the edge of the bed beside her hips and moved his head around to catch her gaze, "Rachel, you can't cry! I didn't do anything and I don't want my mom to think I did! I won't hear the end of it! Rachel, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What's going on?"

Rachel laughed and then sniffed, wiping her nose on the back of her hand; Puck raised an eyebrow to her but didn't say anything. Rachel shook her head and shrugged, "You should be nicer to your mom."

"Ma?" Puck raised an eyebrow; she was crying because he was being mean to his mother? "Nah, I'm just playing; she knows that Rach. Don't cry; I'll be nicer to her if it'll stop you from crying."

Rachel took in a deep breath before letting it out and wiping underneath her eyes with the back of her thumb, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

Rachel's throat was tighter than before and she could feel a sob coming on. She sniffed and tried to hold it back, not wanting to alarm Grady, "You're mom hugged me."

"Sorry…" Puck raised an eyebrow and frowned, "Ma's like that… I can talk-"

"No…" Rachel shook her head, "No, it's fine. It was a lovely hug."

"_Lovely _hug- really, Rach?"

"Shut up," Rachel sniffed and pushed his shoulder; Puck just smirked, "It's just when she hugged me-" She let out a quiet sob and Puck stared at her questioningly, "She _really_ hugged me, like… I don't know like my mom..." Rachel voice got shaky and high, "-Used to hug me."

Puck sighed quietly and delicately placed a hand on the side of Rachel's thigh, "You okay?"

Rachel laughed lightly, suddenly feeling embarrassment, "God, I've cried so much today!"

"It's fine," Puck shrugged, "I'm getting used to it."

"Shut up!" Rachel pushed his shoulder again before resting her hand on the side of his neck. She smiled at him and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his forehead delicately, "Thank you for being Noah today." She pulled back and smiled at him as he kept a straight face to her. His eyes were shining but his mouth was straight and Rachel sighed slightly, "I know this isn't in the contract and you're a complete pain in my ass who is so infuriating and annoying," Puck scoffed and Rachel smirked softly, "But can we just forget that for a night and… I don't know… can we just cuddle?"

Rachel closed her eyes and dropped her head. Puck raised an eyebrow in surprise as his chest constricted slightly; he was feeling bad… yeah, that's it. He felt bad because Rachel was vulnerable and was asking for a simple task which he could easily follow through with. Honestly, if Rachel Freakin' Berry was asking someone to snuggle with her- who would turn her down? She was so small and nice to hold.

"Yeah," Puck whispered out, "Get into bed."

Rachel smiled in relief and listened to his direction before climbing into the side that was furthest from the door and under the blanket. Puck crawled in beside her, clicking off the light and letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He felt Rachel's hand lay softly on his chest and then her head. Puck placed his hand on her hip and the other one under his head.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered out, "Hey, Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your fort?"

"You'll see," Puck smiled, "I knew that I was taking you out so I bought you some stuff."

"What?" Rachel sat up, looking down through the darkness, "No, you didn't have to do that. If I needed something, you could've told me and I would've-"

"You wouldn't know what to buy," Puck stated and through the darkness, Rachel saw him shrug, "It was easier for me to buy it and I got all your sizes from Tina."

"You bought me clothes?" Rachel asked, a confused look on her face.

"I can tell you right now that you don't have clothes for what you're doing. So I took the liberty in doing it myself," He shrugged again, "It's a surprise so don't even think about asking."

"You're giving me a surprise?"

"Just go to sleep and you'll see in the morning," Puck sighed.

Rachel sighed as well, lying back down as Puck wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you, I guess."

"Night, babe."

...

_**A/N: so there's chapter nine!**_

_**any thoughts?**_

_**and the polyvore site is:**_

**_www . polyvore . com_****/cgi/profile?id=18001844 (without the spaces)**


	10. Complicated Things

_**A/N: hey guys! so i'm back with another chapter!**_

_**i cannot wait for you guys to read the chapters when they are finally in canada, alot of fun! woo :)**_

_**hope you guys liked the polyvore site, it's alot of fun making it &i'll have these outfits up soon!  
leave a comment or like it please!**_

_**. **_

**Chapter Ten**

Rachel's eyes fluttered open as she rolled over and found the spot next to her empty. It was cold, meaning Puck must've gotten up earlier and now there was a note on the pillow. She took in a deep breath and glanced around to see the sky was darker than the other day's they've been in Ohio. She closed her eyes for another moment before sighing and blindly reaching to grab the note Puck left her.

She unfolded it and opened her eyes to read it, 'Rach- went to grab us some breakfast. Didn't feel like cooking this morning; come down when you wake up. –N.P.'

Rachel let her hand fall as she let go of the note and pulled back the blankets. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair before standing and crossing the room to look out the window. The sky was a light grey with no sun in sight, most likely meaning that it was going to rain later on in the day. She sighed and turned around checking the time on Puck's alarm clock to see that it was a little past 10AM.

She knew they were the only ones in the house so decided against changing out of her pajamas and just grabbed one of Puck's old hoodies to put on. It was grey and baggy and read 'McKinley' on the front. After quickly going to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and went downstairs in search of her 'boyfriend'.

"Puck?" Rachel called out after landing on the second step.

She heard shuffling in the kitchen and then saw Puck's head stick out of the doorway, "Good morning, sleepy-head!"

"Good morning," Rachel smiled and took the last step before going into the kitchen, "You could've woken me up."

"Meh, I was already up," Puck shrugged pouring Rachel a glass of orange juice and placed it on the table where a box of muffins, danishes, and donuts were all placed, "I mean seriously, someone was sawing some fuckin' lumber."

Rachel gasped, "I do not snore!"

"Trust me, babe- you _seriously do_," Puck stated and turned to grab a couple plates.

"Do not!" Rachel shook her head embarrassingly.

"Sure," Puck nodded, "And I'm the not the hottest male on this planet."

"Okay, you just admitted that I don't snore," Rachel laughed and sat down as Puck placed a plate in front of her.

"Shut your mouth and eat," Puck rolled his eyes before sitting down himself and throwing a joking smile towards her.

Rachel laughed lightly and grabbed a strawberry Danish before taking a bite out of it, "Oh, God this is good."

Puck smirked at her, "Hm…"

"What?" Rachel asked, cupping a hand over her mouth as she spoke.

"I've heard that a lot in my life, but not over foo- hey!" Puck yelped as Rachel hit his bicep.

"Don't be gross!" Rachel cautioned, "I was just stating that this Danish is extremely good. Mike would shoot me if he saw me eating this."

"Mike?" Puck huffed out, taking a bit of a donut.

"My personal trainer," Rachel informed, "I told him that I'm not on my diet between California and Ontario and he made me run another 500 yards."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Girls and their need for personal trainers."

"Oh, like you've never gone to a gym before!" Rachel finished her Danish and glared at Puck.

"Yeah, I do go- I mean, how else am I going to look this good?" He motioned to himself, "But I don't need stupid trainers to tell me what to do."

"I've known Mike since college!" Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly, "He's more of my friend than my trainer. Plus, he's good for me and he calls me on my shit."

"Whoa! I can be that guy," Puck admitted, "I can help you at the gym if you wear less clothing than you are now and look all glistening and sweaty. And I'll happily call you on your shit. You don't need this Miles guy."

"Mike," Rachel corrected.

"Whatever," Puck waved it off.

"Jealous?" Rachel laughed and took a sip of her orange juice.

"What? No," Puck furrowed his eyebrows, "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, maybe because _Mike_ gets to see me with less clothing and looking all 'glistening and sweaty'," She smirked.

"Oh please," Puck rolled his eyes, trying to make his voice sound monotone although he was, indeed jealous. He stood up and went to the cupboard to grab a coffee mug, sighing heavily when he heard Rachel laugh.

"Awe! You are too!" Rachel teased, "You _are _jealous!"

"Yeah, well you snore!" Puck shot back.

Rachel gasped, "Well, you're just going to have to deal with that, aren't you!"

"And you'll have to deal with me being jealous, now aren't you?" Puck snapped.

"Oh so you admit that you're jealous!" Rachel stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of Puck, "Admit it, you are!"

"Admit you snore!"

"I'm not going to admit something that isn't true!" Rachel crossed her arms.

"Whatever," Puck grumbled and turned around, reaching to grab the coffee pot.

Rachel sighed slightly and stared at Puck's back before smiling slightly. She'd be lying if she didn't say she enjoyed seeing the jealous Puck; it was entertaining.

"Noah," Rachel spoke lowly.

Puck took in a slight breath and licked his lips before looking over his shoulder to see Rachel smiling slightly. He made a 'hm' noise and turned back, pouring the coffee slowly. Soon, he felt Rachel's arms wrap around his waist and her head press against his back.

His breathing stopped and he tilted the coffee pot back so he wouldn't spill it, "Rach?"

"Thank you," Rachel tightened her arms slightly around his stomach.

"For what?" Puck breathed out. His heart was beating a little faster and his hands were getting a little sweaty.

"For agreeing to let me meet your family," Rachel shrugged, "For… breakfast and I guess for last night _and_ whatever you have planned for today."

"Babe, I don't think anyone would turn you down if you asked them to cuddle with you," Puck laughed lightly. Rachel shook her head and laughed, pulling her head away and loosening her arms. Before she could pull away, Puck turned around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "And you're welcome."

Rachel pulled away and leaned against the counter across from him, "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, some of the stuff that I bought you is upstairs and you need to change," Puck nodded.

"Where are we going?" Rachel shook her head slowly.

"Have you ever slept in a tent, Rachel?" Puck smirked.

"You're taking me camping?" Rachel laughed.

"Somewhat," Puck shrugged, "When I used to live here- that's what Finn and I used to do all the time. There's this place a couple hours away- just outside of Lima- and it has a river and this campsite and all these different trails and it's really pretty up there," He trailed on, instantly lighting up as he remembered his teenage years, "In Cinnci, you showed me that you really like interior designing and how your childhood was like," Rachel bit her lip and nodded as Puck smiled sadly, "Well, I'm going to do the same to you."

"You like interior designing and you had a horrible childhood?" Rachel teased through the small sadness scratching at her heart.

"Shut up," Puck smirked, "I'm going to show you where I grew up and where I had my first beer and where Finn and I read the Playboys that I stole- and I'm going to show you where I decided that music was going to be my career," Rachel smiled at him and Puck nodded, "I'm going to show you all that."

"Yeah?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Yeah," Puck nodded again, "And you're not going to complain at all about the wildlife there and about sleeping in a tent."

"Is there bears? Wait, on the ground? We're sleeping on the ground?" Rachel gasped.

"I have an air mattress but we have to share because my back cannot take the ground and it's cold there anyway," Puck laughed, "So we'll have to snuggle again tonight."

"Oh is that so?" Rachel raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, sorry," Puck smirked before making a straight face and nodding once, "And yes, there are bears."

…

Soon, Rachel went back upstairs as Puck began loading the truck up with stuff in the garage. He ordered her to go into his suitcase and pull out the two shopping bags and put the stuff on, and after doing that, she would pack up their suitcases and leave them by the door for Puck to come and get.

She sighed lightly as she pulled out the two bags; one had clothing and the other had a box, instantly clueing Rachel into knowing they were shoes. She pulled out the clothes and smiled a little as she looked at the shirt. It was black and a bit oversized but it looked comfortable; on the top right it had a bright yellow star with an 'R' on it. She knew it was from the energy drink that Puck was signed with but she knew Puck picked it especially for her. The jeans he had bought for her were low-rise, blue and faded, with a couple rough patches on them.

She quickly got dressed and smiled as they fit perfectly. Next, she took out the box and opened it, revealing a pair of low-top bright pink converse with another star and an 'R' on the side. After slipping those on, she looked at the mirror Puck had on his dresser and laughed. She didn't look like herself, but she did look like Puck's girlfriend.

"Hey, you ready?" Puck's voice came through the door as Rachel threw her hair up into a messy pony-tail.

She crossed the room and opened the door, "How do I look?"

"Wow," Puck breathed, stepping into the room as Rachel did a spin for him, "I knew I was good but… damn, I'm good."

"I love the clothes," Rachel smiled warmly, "Thank you."

"No problem," Puck shrugged and glanced over her one more time before grabbing the suitcases, "The truck's packed. And your other stuff is downstairs."

"You bought me more stuff?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Puck, you really shouldn't have."

"To be quite honest, it didn't cost anything," Puck laughed, "Well, okay yeah- maybe a little. But I got a discount because I'm signed."

"You're insane," Rachel shook her head.

"Do you like _my_ clothes?" Puck smirked, gesturing to his black hoodie with 'fox' sketched across the chest and a pair of faded blue jeans, "I have converse too, but I'm wearing these for now."

"We're matching," Rachel remarked, smiling.

"Yeah, you're all into the 'couple matching' thing- so it's whatever," Puck shrugged, "You ready?"

"Yeah, is it cold outside?" Rachel asked, following him out of the bedroom and downstairs.

"A little," Puck nodded, "I packed your UGGS, there in the truck and I got you a new coat that has a liner which doubles as a sweater- it's sick."

"Thank you."

Rachel smiled to Puck who motioned for her to go outside before him so he could lock up. She glanced up at the sky to see that it was still a dark grey color and it was fairly chilly out. She noticed that there was a huge four-wheeler in the back and it was tied down; she also noticed that the back seat of the truck was full. Everything from a large storage bin to a camper stove and their suitcases were in it. Puck unlocked the truck and quickly got in as Rachel did the same.

After Puck pulled out of the drive way and drove out of the town, making sly remarks to Rachel about the short time it took to drive out, they were riding down the highway.

"You're going to make me ride that huge thing in the back, aren't you?" Rachel sighed amusedly.

"It's faster to ride that than it is to walk to the campsite," Puck shrugged, glancing over to her quickly.

"We have to ride it to the campsite?"

"Like I said, it's better than walking," Puck shrugged again, throwing a quick smirk to her, "I can't drive the truck in because the trees are low, so I'm going to park at the entrance of the site and just do trips to the truck for the stuff we need."

"Is it secluded? I mean, does like everyone camp there or…?" Rachel questioned.

"Nah, it's pretty secluded. It's not like an actual camp site that a lot of people know about," Puck explained, "You'll understand a lot better when you see it for yourself, but it's pretty much this huge forest and people have made campsites there with trails and stuff for dirt bikes and quads," He nodded, "After we get everything settled, it'll probably be around 4 so I'll take you for a ride and show you around. I haven't been there for a while so it'll be fun seeing it again."

"The look on your face makes it seem like the best place on earth," Rachel smiled.

Puck scoffed, "Don't make me sound like such a pansy."

…

"This… is… incredible, Noah."

Puck smirked and nodded as Rachel walked around the truck to stand beside him. They had just arrived at Puck's 'fort' and Rachel was awestruck. There was tall trees that were lined with little pine trees and shrubs; a huge gravel road that went throughout the entire forest so other campers could get to their sites and a huge river that had traveled along the road and was now rushing under the bridge. Rachel understood why Puck liked it here so much; it was peaceful and calm and absolutely gorgeous.

"I think it may rain later so we should get a move on," Puck glanced up at the sky and jumped up to the bed of the truck, "Watch out, please?"

"Wow, some manners," Rachel teased and moved away from the tailgate as Puck pulled the four-wheeler out.

"Shut up," Puck scoffed, glancing around the road quickly before pushing the quad out and onto the road with a loud noise, "Oy."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Is that okay for the shocks?"

"No," Puck shook his head, "But it'll be fine. Do you mind getting the tent out from the back seat?"

Rachel shook her head and did as she was asked, pulling the tent bag out from the backseat and gave it to Puck who put it on the back of the four-wheeler. Puck then reached into the back of the truck and pulled out two helmets; one pink and black while the other one was grey and black. Rachel smiled as Puck offered the pink one to her.

"Hope it fits," Puck shrugged.

"You have this whole pink thing down, huh?" Rachel laughed, taking the helmet.

"Comes with matching goggles too," He smirked, stepping forward and placing his helmet between his knees to help with Rachel's, "Alright, so-" Puck cleared his throat and awkwardly moved to grab the helmet from her and placed it over her head in the air, "Going to leave your hair up?"

"Is it okay if I do?" Rachel asked, obviously new to this whole four-wheeler stuff.

Puck smiled and nodded, "Yeah it's fine. It just may feel awkward- Sarah said that it's better when it's up because it doesn't get dirty while riding." Rachel nodded and watched as Puck winked to her before lowering the helmet down to her head; it slipped on easily and Puck grinned, "Perfect fit."

Rachel laughed, "Do I look like a chipmunk?"

Her cheeks were pressed against the padding of the helmet and now that she was laughing, Puck couldn't help too either, "Kind of. But it's fine, you look good."

"Sure I do," Rachel laughed again and Puck grabbed the helmet from his knees before grabbing the mouth of it and reached into the back once again to grab the goggles. He placed his helmet on the wall of the truck and slipped the goggles onto Rachel's helmet and over her eyes. Rachel took a step back and lifted her arms while twisting her hips in a model pose, "Do I look like a rider?"

Puck smirked and laughed lightly, "You look like a natural."

"Get your helmet on so I can see how good you look," Rachel placed her hands on her hips and waited as Puck smirked again and grabbed his helmet, slipping it onto his head; not bothering with the goggles.

He lifted his hands and stroke a pose before mocking, "Do I look like a rider?"

"You're such a nerd!" Rachel laughed and pushed Puck's chest.

Puck laughed as well and licked his dry lips as he watched Rachel shake her head and get onto the back of the four-wheeler, situating the tent between her back and the heavy duty box. Her stomach was doing flips and the butterflies were settling in her throat with the nerves of being on a four-wheeler but she trusted Puck.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Rachel joked.

Puck laughed and rolled his eyes, quickly getting on and starting it up. It roared to life and he glanced back to Rachel, "Trust me, I won't. It'll be a quick ride anyways, just a little down there," He pointed while calling over the engine. The little hill that led to an uneven dirt road was lined with short trees and shrubbery, "Not even a two minute ride. I'll set up the tent and leave you there while I come back for the stuff." Rachel nodded and leaned back slightly only to have Puck look over his shoulder again, "Okay, I'll start off slow because of the hill; it's bumpy so you can hold on to the grid on the back or me- it doesn't really matter, just hold on."

"You'll _start off_ slow?" Rachel asked but Puck turned back to the front and smirked as he shifted gears and pulled forward to go down the hill.

He sat back slightly to even the quad and ignored the weird feeling in his stomach that was due to Rachel not choosing him to hold on to. Puck started down the hill and about halfway down he shifted gears and pulled the throttle towards him, making the quad go down quickly and hit the rock at the bottom. This caused Puck to laugh as they bounced onto the ground and even out but Rachel screamed and clutched onto Puck, causing him to laugh harder.

Once they reached the campsite, Puck turned off the quad. Rachel quickly hopped off and took off her helmet, throwing it at Puck. He caught it and laughed, jumping off the seat as well. The short brunette growled and crossed her arms as Puck placed her helmet where he was previously sitting and turned back to look at Rachel.

"God, you're such a jerk!" Rachel shouted.

"Oh come on," Puck rolled his eyes, lifting his hands to take the helmet off. He shook his head and placed the helmet beside the pink one and took a step forward to Rachel who took a step back, "Hey, I'm sorry."

"No you're not!" Rachel pouted, "That was my first time on one of those and you scare me half to death!"

"Babe, I'm sorry," Puck mock pouted as he took another step forward and Rachel took a step backwards.

"Don't call me babe! Not right now!" Rachel glared.

"Come on, stop stepping away from me," Puck tried to catch her but she took another step backwards and bit her lip to try to hide the smirk, "Rach, stop."

"What are you going to do, huh?" Rachel tilted her head and dropped her arms.

"Nothing just… come here!" Puck quickly took a step forward and tried to reach for her again but Rachel stepped away and turned, running while Puck ran after.

"Rachel!" Puck whined, "Stop!"

Rachel laughed and sprinted away and around the large campsite, "No!" She giggled and stopped abruptly, turning around to see Puck stop a few feet away. She bent slightly and moved from side to side as Puck followed.

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Puck tried, standing straight and glaring at her, "Stop running away from me."

Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly with a smirk on her face, acting as if she was considering it. She shook her head and jumped to run away again, "No!"

Puck lunged quickly and caught her around her waist as she was running. She groaned as the wind came out of her lungs and then laughed. Puck laughed quietly as well and turned her around in his arms, "Now, are you going to run away again?"

Rachel shook her head with a grin on her face, "No."

"Promise?" Puck smirked and lowered his voice.

"I promise," Rachel whispered as she continued to grin.

Puck blinked slightly and realized how close they were. His smirk fell faintly as his gaze flickered between Rachel's lips and eyes. Rachel noticed his slow advance and swallowed slightly before clearing her throat and looking away, stepping back.

"Uh… you should uh-" Rachel stammered as Puck nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uh… I'll set up the tent and… stuff," Puck trailed off, swallowing and turning around to walk across the site.

…

Puck and Rachel sat around the fire that Puck had started a little while ago. The sky was dark and the wind was breezing through the trees. The campsite was set up; the tent was ready with the multiple blankets and the air mattress. The meal food was back in the truck and the snack food was beside them on the table but would soon be in the heavy duty box on the back of Puck's quad.

It was around 10PM and they decided to stay at the campsite for the day and would go out four-wheeling tomorrow. They had had dinner and Puck showed Rachel some of the walking trails that led off of their campsite after that. Once it started getting dark, Puck started the fire and got dressed into some sweatpants and his heavy sweater while Rachel layered up. She looked two times the size she actually was as she sat in the canvas fold up chair Puck had brought. Her UGG-clad feet were currently propped up on Puck's knee and her face was buried into her coat, only showing her eyes and forehead.

"Cold?" Puck smirked, glancing at Rachel as she stared at the fire.

"You didn't tell me it's this cold at night!" Rachel snapped, not tearing her eyes away from the fire.

"It's not my fault you didn't bring warm clothes," Puck scoffed, glancing at his sweatpants that Rachel had borrowed.

"And it's my fault you didn't tell me I _should_ bring warm clothes?" Rachel finally looked at him.

"Oh, you're pissed at me for bringing you camping?" Puck rolled his eyes, "You know, if you're just going to complain, we can just go home; all you have to do is ask."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Rachel finally lifted her chin out of her jacket and glared at her 'boyfriend'.

"What are you talking about?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"You'd love for me to ask you to take me home because then you can use this against me!" Rachel raised her voice slightly, "'_Oh Rachel Berry can't handle the cold_'."

"Shut up," Puck dragged out, rolling his eyes and rolling his neck around, "God, you're so dramatic all the time!"

"And you're so annoying all of the time!" Rachel shot back before standing up and turning towards the tent.

"I take you here so you can see how I grew up," Puck shook his head as Rachel turned back with crossed arms, "But if you're going to be a brat we can leave right in the morning."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Rachel mocked and rolled her eyes. A large growl came from the trees and both Rachel and Puck snapped their attention towards the forest in front of them. Puck stood up quietly as Rachel turned to look at Puck before whispering, "Oh, I'm so scared!"

"Tent!" Puck whispered, "I left the air horn in there, come on."

Rachel nodded and quickly but quietly headed towards the tent as Puck unzipped it and gently shoved her inside, grabbing the air horn before zipping the door back up and quickly moving to grab all the food to put away. He blew the air horn and heard shuffling in the forest while he put the snacks away. He blew it again once he reached the tent and went inside to see Rachel hiding under the blankets, making him scoff.

"Do you honestly think the bear wouldn't find you?"

Rachel pushed the blankets away from her head and quickly sprung up, wrapping her arms around Puck and bringing him down on the mattress, "Oh God, I didn't actually believe you about the bears!"

Puck pushed himself slightly up with his palms as he landed on Rachel and glanced down at her, "Do you honestly think I would lie about that?"

"Yeah," Rachel scoffed.

"Why would I do that?" Puck tilted his head slightly.

"Because you like scaring me," Rachel informed, "Take the four-wheeler earlier today for example."

"Oh that was a joke," Puck rolled his eyes and smirked, propping his chin into his palm as he continued to lie on top of Rachel.

Rachel shook her head and grabbed the hair from his unkempt mohawk, tugging on it slightly, "Just so you know, we're shaving this before the MMVA's."

"Uh, no," Puck shook his head, pushing Rachel's hands away from his hair, "I have tour right after, it's a tour thing."

"Well, you can grow it on tour since I won't see you everyday," Rachel bargained, "But as for now, we're shaving it before we have our first public appearance after we announce our relationship status."

Puck rolled his eyes, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"If you don't," Rachel began, "I'll tell _everyone_ we're waiting until marriage."

"Waiting? Waiting for what- oh… _oh_," Puck clued in, shifting slightly as he stared at Rachel straight on, "Wait… But then… my… my image will be a lie and the rep that I have gained will be for nothing!"

"So I guess we're shaving your head in Canada then, huh?" Rachel smirked in triumph.

"You're evil," Puck glared, "Pure and complete evil."

"You love me," Rachel smiled warmly as she stole his line.

"You bug me," Puck mocked back before smiling faintly.

Rachel laughed slightly as Puck shook his head and once again realized their closeness. He blinked and glanced between her lips and eyes. Rachel stopped laughing as she realized that Puck was slightly more tense than before and realized what he was doing. Before she could turn away, Puck had leaned forward and connected their lips.

Puck's lips were warm and soft which was surprising in this type of weather. Rachel's were probably chapped and cold since she hadn't put on any chap stick today. She felt Puck place his hand on her neck and softly turn her head before opening her lips with his own and let his tongue roam her mouth.

Rachel found herself kissing him back and lifted her hands to rest on his hips. Everything about him was warm and his lips had touched her before; well, never like this, always on the forehead or temple, never on the lips. They didn't seem soft or warm like this, just like another pair of lips kissing. It didn't seem real but more forced.

But the way Puck was kissing her right now seemed more real than forced and that scared her. She hadn't kissed someone in a while; well, once but that was for a video so it didn't technically count. And this kiss wasn't for the public like their relationship was because it happened when they were alone and secluded in a random forest with bears and tons of different trees.

Puck had kissed her and was still kissing her and this was only going to make their 'relationship' more complicated then it already was. They weren't even in a relationship! It was more of a partnership and it was made on a contract! So what was happening now?

Noah Puckerman was complicating their partnership.

But what was worse was that Rachel could feel the warmth and softness of the kiss.

Rachel Berry was a supportive partner in this complicated agreement.

Puck pulled away slightly and swallowed, opening his eyes to meet Rachel's closed ones. He sighed softly and Rachel opened her eyes to see his faintly hooded ones. She swallowed as well and Puck shook his head softly before rolling off of his 'girlfriend' and onto the empty space beside them.

Puck stared up at the thick walls of the tent and sighed, knowing he shouldn't have kissed Rachel. It was a bad decision on his part but he still did it and he couldn't take it back now. He knew this was going to complicate things a lot more than they already were but the small butterflies were still flying in his stomach as he thought back to the kiss.

Rachel was currently staring at the top of the tent as well and biting her lip nervously. She needed to glance at Puck to see what he was doing but she knew that he was thinking deeply and didn't want to be disturbed.

This definitely complicated things.


	11. Pretty Girl's the One

**_Hey guys! sooo sorry for not updating quicker, &i'm also sorry because it's such a short chapter!  
i'm still typing up chapter 12, so i don't know when i'll be posting that but i'm starting school again soon so i'll try to work it in with my schedule! thank you guys for reviewing last chapter, it was awesome!_**

**_i also got some new readers/reviewers so that was pretty sick as well! thank you everyone!_**

**_i'm trying to work on a new chapter for '_Over the Rainbow_' as well! so all the OTR people, be prepared lol. i'm hoping to finish that story by the end of the year. this one, by the end of january/feburary next year._**

**_also, please check out my polyvore site! thank you!_ **

**Chapter Eleven**

Puck blinked his eyes open as he woke up the next day. He could already tell by the dampness in the air that it was still early morning and that it had or was raining. He also noticed the warm body in his arms as he continued to lie on the air mattress; the warm blankets still keeping the cold away from them. He fell asleep shortly after the kiss they had shared- turned away from Rachel. But somehow during the night, they had ended up snuggled tightly together and were now spooning with their legs tangled.

"You know," Rachel's voice rasped, letting Puck know she hasn't talked this morning yet, "I've always been the 'pretty girl'."

Puck took in a breath and let it own in a yawn before pulling away slightly so Rachel could lie more on her back. Puck raised an eyebrow to her statement and continued to stare at her, seeing if she would go on.

"I'm not trying to sound conceited," Rachel admitted, not looking at him yet, "It's just the truth. My mother used to sing this lullaby to me and she told me that I'll always…" Rachel trailed off as her voice raised an octave. She sniffed and continued, "She told me that 'I'll always be her shining star because I'm her pretty girl'."

"Why are you…?" Puck trailed off, confused to say the least as to why she was telling him this.

"I'm a good girl, Noah," Rachel paused and finally looked at Puck. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and her voice was full of sincerity, "And I'm a _smart_ girl; so we're going to act like what happened last night didn't happen," Rachel looked away, swallowing thickly, "Because not only would my mom tell me that this relations- this _partnership_- was a bad idea from the beginning but she would be disappointed in me for complicating things with what happened last night."

"You're acting as if-"

"What happened before we went to sleep last night didn't happen, Puck-" Puck let his lips form a straight line as his throat tightened slightly, "-and it won't happen again unless there's a camera involved," Rachel finalized and then sighed as she realized what she had said.

"I'm down with that," Puck laughed, trying to act as if he wasn't upset.

"You know what I meant," Rachel stated.

"Yeah, it's all good," Puck tried to state sincerely while trying to ignore the hurt in his stomach.

"Okay," Rachel let out a sigh of relief and looked back at him, "Now do we really have to go back home right now or can you take me on the four wheeler and try not to kill me?"

"Get dressed," Puck smirked.

…

"Thanks again for taking me to your 'fort'," Rachel smiled to Puck as they drove back home.

The sun was starting to set and they were coming back into Lima. Puck showed the mass amount of trails to Rachel, stopping every now and again to point out the places where he had first gotten drunk and where he decided that music was going to be his career. Rachel loved when Puck was being Noah and how he told her stories from his past; she loved how he could open up to her about his past.

"Thanks for not pussying out," Puck smirked back, trying desperately not to get angry.

He was passed the shocked stage where Rachel was the one who broke things off before they even got started (usually he's the dumper) and was finished with the sad brooding stage, but now he's just angry. Why? Fucked if he knew. Rachel was right, they had a partnership that grew into a friendship but she wanted nothing more- she wasn't even contemplating it; Puck had been for the past few days.

"Why can't you ever just say 'you're welcome'?" Rachel scoffed, looking back out the window.

Puck shrugged and he dropped the smirk, looking away from her and back to the road. He swallowed thickly and glanced out of the corner of his eye to see her face as it turned to look out the window. He brought his attention back to the road as they passed the supermarket and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He had to get over this quickly; they will be married in a month and then divorced by Christmas- just as simple as that. Nothing more.

The truck was silent again as they pulled into the driveway. Puck got out, followed by Rachel and they started towards the house. Once they got in, they were met by the sounds of Grady answering Puck's sister's questions.

"Are they really engaged?"

"I don't know."

"Is she as pretty as she is on TV?"

"Prettier."

Puck rolled his eyes as Rachel looked towards the kitchen. He sighed and called out to them grumpily, "I would say she's more beautiful!"

There was silence as Rachel kicked off her shoes and Grady leaned out the kitchen door, "Oh, you're home!"

"Yeah, you didn't hear the door shut?" Puck questioned, padding through the small hallway with socked feet and standing in the doorway, waiting for Rachel.

"No, we did not," Grady smiled towards Rachel, "How did you like the fort?"

"It was beautiful," Rachel smiled and crossed the hallway to stand slightly behind Puck.

Puck grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her to stand in front of him, wrapping an arm around her collarbone, "Hey midget?"

"Yeah?" Sarah breathed, staring at Rachel.

"This is my girlfriend," Puck introduced lazily, glancing around the kitchen, "Sarah meet Rachel, Rachel this is my little sister, Sarah."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Rachel smiled and stuck out her hand.

Sarah grinned and shook Rachel's hand, "It's so nice to meet you- I'm a big fan."

"So I've heard," Rachel grinned as Puck let go of her and walked towards his mother. She sighed slightly as his cold shoulder brushed by her but then quickly hid it and smiled at Sarah, "Thank you."

"You're amazing and incredibly talented," Sarah gushed.

"Um…" Rachel stammered with the compliments.

"Midget, leave the girl alone!" Puck rolled his eyes, and leaned on the counter, dipping his finger into the sauce pan and then sticking it into his mouth.

"It's fine," Rachel nodded and smiled at Sarah, "I'm a big fan of yours too."

"Fan of mine? What do I do?" Sarah furrowed her eyebrows together.

"You put up with him for 18 years," Rachel nodded her head back to Puck, "I can hardly handle 2 hours straight; you're my idol."

Puck scoffed while Grady and Sarah laughed, "I like this girl, Noah. You better keep her around."

"Oh Ma," Puck nodded to his mother, "Can we talk after dinner?"

"Which by the way, smells fabulous," Rachel commented as Sarah turned and started plating the food.

"Sure, dear," Grady nodded, narrowing her eyes slightly with suspicion, "Why?"

"You'll see," Puck shrugged, stepping in after Rachel and grabbing a plate that Sarah had just finished putting food on, "Yum, spaghetti."

…

"God, you're messy like your brother," Rachel laughed as she and Sarah washed the dishes.

Their voices faded as Puck and Grady stepped out and onto the patio, sitting down on the lawn chairs that were by the fire pit. The night was warm but had a chill when the wind blew and the sky was pitch black. Puck was nervous and his throat felt slightly tighter than before when he was at the dinner table.

"Noah?" Grady asked, glancing at him with a questioning look.

"Uh…" Puck cleared his throat, "Rachel is um…" Puck blinked as he paused.

"Rachel is what, dear?" Grady pushed gently, looking anxious for her son.

Puck cleared his throat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and linking his fingers loosely together. He stared at the wet coal in the firepit and tried again, "Ma, Rachel is… Rachel's the… I'm going to be with Rachel, Ma," Puck nodded as if he was promising.

"You are with Rachel, aren't you Noah?" Grady furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Yeah," Puck nodded lazily, "Yeah, I am but… I mean…"

"Puck, take a breath," Grady placed a hand on Puck's shoulder and smiled encouragingly. Puck knew that she knew what he was going to say but she wanted to hear it. So Puck took a breath and let it out slowly before glancing at his mother and shooting a small smile before dropping his head again, "Now, try again?"

Puck nodded and let out a breath. He didn't know why he was being this nervous- something definitely new to him.

"Rachel's the one, Ma."

Grady smiled warmly, "_The_ one?"

"I'm going to marry her," Puck concluded, looking up at his mother, "And I wanted to tell you before we announce it because-"

"You mean, she knows?" Grady 'tsked'.

"Uh… no?" Puck lied, shaking his head, "I just… I know she'll say yes so…"

"How do you know she's the one, Noah?" Grady turned serious, letting concern wash over her features instead of the happy smile that's usually there.

Puck laughed lightly and scratched his head, "I don't know, I just… I mean, that girl pisses me off to no extreme," He pointed towards the house, "She's considerate but annoying at the same time and she complains about everything but still says thank you and means it! She makes me realize that I'm an ass and she calls me on my shit and then will hug me after I yell at her!" Puck furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "I mean, she's insane, she truly is but I don't mind it because she keeps me on my toes."

"Well, you guys haven't been dating for that long-" Grady started but Puck cut her off.

"Ma, Rachel Berry is the one for me," Puck sighed, "And I don't know why or how but I-"

"You love her," Grady nodded, "Simple as that."

"I… I just-"

"Noah, you wouldn't have noticed all those things and then contradict yourself right after if you didn't love her," Grady smiled and closed her mouth for a moment, humming quietly. She allowed a small smile to form, "You're really serious about this?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded, trying to ignore the guilt settling in his stomach for lying to his mother, "We didn't say anything to the press because-"

"That's your decision honey," Grady shook her head, placing her hand on Puck's linked ones; "I don't need to know the reasoning behind it."

"Yeah, I feel like I should explain it," Puck shrugged.

"I trust you," Grady nodded, "I feel like you make decisions for different reasons and if it's not the right one in the long run, then you learn from it right?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded.

"Yeah," Grady smiled and then turned serious again, "But if you hurt that girl, Noah Puckerman-"

"Geez, Ma!" Puck sighed.

"I'm sorry," Grady smiled again, "It's just she's so nice and beautiful and she fits so well with this family-"

Puck licked his dry lips and bowed his head again, trying to worm off the feeling of throwing up. The guilt was swooshing around in his stomach again and was mixing with the anger he felt towards his supposed 'one', while Grady continued rambling on.

"Well, did you buy her a ring yet?" Grady asked after rambling about why she was good for this family.

Puck shook his head, "No not yet, but I was kind of thinking about getting a ring for her tomorrow and proposing at Niagara Falls when we stop there the tomorrow."

"Well, you know we have Grandma's ring-" Grady started but Puck cut her off again quickly.

"I'm not going to take Grandma's ring, Ma," Puck stated firmly, knowing that his mother cared deeply for the piece of jewelry. His grandmother's ring was extremely old, passed down through generations and was believed to bless the marriage. But seeming as how his marriage will be over by Christmas, he didn't want to use the ring; it just was not right, "Give it to Sarah or something when she gets married."

"But honey, you're the first born," Grady tried again, "The first born gets the ring when they get married; it was Grandma's rule."

"Yeah, I am the first born," Puck nodded, "So I guess that gives me the right to say no to the ring, right?"

"Noah-"

"I don't want the ring, Ma!" Puck stated firmly, "Give it to Sarah, she'll appreciate it a lot more than I will."

"But Rachel seems like the type of girl who likes-"

"Ma!" Puck groaned, "I don't want that ring," He looked at his mothers hurt face and he sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just… I mean, I love the ring and I know that Rachel would like it too, but I just think that it should go to Sarah, Grams would like that more."

"You sure?" Grady asked, "You don't want me to keep it just in case?"

"Ma-"

"Fine, fine!" Grady sighed, "All I'm saying-"

"This is done," Puck sighed and stood up, "I just wanted to let you know before Rach has her interview and announces it to the world."

"We'll be watching," Grady stated sadly and stood up as well, "I'm happy for you, baby-boy."

"Thanks, Ma," Puck spoke lowly, scratching the back of his neck, "I just wish that Rachel's dad felt the same way."

"He'll come around," Grady nodded, "Now give me a hug, Noah- I'm happy you found your soul-mate."

"Thanks, Momma," Puck smiled and hugged her tightly, "Thanks for having us up here."

"Always," Grady nodded against Puck's neck and went to pull away but Puck held her closer.

"And thanks for being there for me," Puck whispered, hugging a little tighter, "For always sticking by me even if I was wrong and for always… _always_ believing in my judgments."

"Oh, Noah," Grady furrowed her eyebrows.

Puck sighed lightly and turned his face into his mother's neck, "And I'm sorry for being such a dick when I was a teenager and if I ever made you disappointed."

"Noah?"

"Ma, you're the one constant person in my life," Puck nodded against her neck, "So thank you for believing in me, and for loving me, and for trusting me; I don't think you know how much that means to me."

"You're welcome," Grady was speechless as she rubbed her sons back.

..

**_A/N: hey guys! so that was chapter 11! wow, i can't believe it's already 11 :P_**

**_please review guys! &go check out my polyvore site (link is in my profile!)_**

**_tell me what you like, what you would like to see &whatever quote you guys would like! that would be wonderful, thanks guys!_**


	12. That's What She Said

**_A/N: hey guys! sooo soo soooorry for not updating sooner! i've been incredibly busy and this chapter took me forever to write lol. i'm trying to multitask, writing three different chapters between this one, Over the Rainbow, and Somewhere I Belong. so i'm sorry that it's taking so long, please forgive me. :)_**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Thank you so much for coming up," Grady hugged Rachel tightly, "And thank you for putting up with my knuckle-head of a son."

"Thank you for having us," Rachel laughed and pulled away, "It was really nice seeing Noah's childhood."

"She's lying!" Puck called out after he hugged Sarah tightly, "Rachel hated it here."

"He's lying!" Rachel tsked and shook her head before looking back at Grady, "It was amazing and so homely and welcoming here. I haven't had something like that in a really long time, so thank _you_."

"Anytime, dear!" Grady promised and hugged Rachel again before moving onto Puck, "Now you better treat this girl wonderfully and how I taught you to! Don't make her run for the hills!"

"Yes Ma," Puck sighed before pulling away and kissing his mother's cheek, "Thanks for having us."

"Like I said, anytime!" Grady smiled.

"It was nice meeting you," Rachel smiled to Sarah who nodded and hugged her.

"Same to you," Sarah smiled and pulled back, "And thanks for taking my profile picture with me."

"Anytime," Rachel nodded and stepped beside Noah who opened the passenger side door for her, "I'll see you guys soon! Thanks again!"

"Have a safe trip!" Grady waved as Puck closed the door and got into the drivers side.

After starting the truck up and waving goodbye, Puck pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road. Rachel took her shoes off and placed her feet up on the dash, fixing her dress before looking over to Puck with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

Rachel held out her hand, "Twenty dollars, please!"

…

"Three hours away from Toronto!" Rachel grinned as she read the sign aloud to Puck. She glanced over at him and he smirked back to her, "Finn would be proud of you."

"Why's that?" Puck asked amusedly, getting off the exit of the highway and driving into Niagara Falls.

"We're actually in Ontario on June 20th," Rachel mocked and glanced around their surroundings, "We're stopping in Niagara Falls?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Puck shrugged but his stomach was actually hurting with nerves, "I also have to stop somewhere quickly but we can go to Clifton Hill and do some touristy things; press will love that."

"'_Puckleberry hits the Falls_!'" Rachel quoted the fake paper, "Sounds good; what do you have to get?"

"Somethin'," Puck shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not going to tell me?" Rachel teased, sticking her tongue out.

"It's better keeping it a surprise," Puck shrugged once again, turning the radio up so she couldn't ask anything else.

After a few more minutes of driving, Puck pulled into a parking lot of a town mall and turned the truck off before jumping out and walking briskly towards Rachel who also jumped out, her skirt bouncing on impact. They linked hands and entered the one-floor mall.

"While I get the thing I have to get, you can go shopping?" Puck shrugged as they stopped in front of the malls' map; Rachel nodded and Puck smirked, "I'll meet you at forever 21?"

"Always," Rachel grinned and stood on her tip-toes to kiss Puck's cheek before walking away, "I have my phone."

"And I have mine," Puck reminded her, quickly finding a jewelry store on the map and heading in the opposite direction that Rachel was heading in.

He entered and was instantly warm; the bright lights to make the jewelry shiny, was sweltering and the brightness was almost overwhelming. His stomach hurt as he glanced at the engagement rings that were located near the anniversary rings and necklaces. There were big ones and small ones, gold and silver, different shapes and colors of the diamonds and there wasn't one that was like the other.

"Can I help you sir?" An old woman's voice cut through Puck's shocked thoughts.

He looked up from the rings and threw his lips into a smirk before looking back down, "I'm buying my girlfriend a ring."

"Really?" Her voice was happy, "A promise or engagement?"

"Engagement," Puck nodded, still letting his eyes trace over the different styles.

"Well, if you give me your price range, I can show you some gorgeous rings," She nodded and looked down at the rings as well, "Oh, my name is Shirley."

"My name is Pu- Noah, my name's Noah," Puck nodded and smiled up at her, "And we don't have a price range, Shirley."

"No price range?" Shirley tsked, "You should always have one."

"I don't need one," Puck smirked at how clueless Shirley was, "I make enough."

"Well…" Shirley stated after a moment, "Do you have a certain type of style in mind?"

"Okay, Shirley?" Puck raised an eyebrow, "I don't wear jewelry- I'm not a rapper or a wannabe mobster. I am a guitar player who sings," He shrugged, "So no; I do not have a style in mind. _But_ if you show me a couple rings and explain the significance of them and the style, I will then have one in mind."

Shirley smiled, "My kind of man."

"I'm taken," Puck smirked and looked back down at the rings, "Can I see that one?"

"Of course," Shirley nodded and took out the display of rings before placing them in front of Puck.

He reached out and plucked out the largest of the 12 rings. It was white gold with small diamonds all around the band with larger ones leading up to the princess cut diamond. The wedding band also had diamonds and Puck smiled; gaudy, but so Rachel.

"Like that one?" Shirley asked, looking over the ring in his hand with her glasses, "I'll be honest, it's not that new but it was one of the top sellers all across America."

"Yeah?" Puck looked up to the older women, raising an eyebrow.

"It's very popular with the south states and people of money," Shirley nodded, "It's a lot more than what people can afford now-a-days."

"How much?" Puck asked out of curiosity, shrugging slightly to himself.

"Just a little over $95,000 plus tax," Shirley frowned, "It's been in the shelf for a good year, it's not that in style as it was two years ago."

"I'll take it," Puck confirmed.

…

"That was awesome!" Rachel grinned as they walked out of the wax museum, "Everything looked exactly like the people!"

"I looked like an idiot!" Puck barked out, remembering the statue that was made of him. He barely remembered being there for the opening and the placing of the large wax figure do to being so high he could barely walk, and now that he was completely sober, he realized the statue didn't look like him.

"You looked adorable!" Rachel teased, pinching Puck's cheek.

"I looked like a short weird dufus!" Puck complained, "I don't loafers!"

"You're VANS look like loafers," Rachel reasoned, shrugging slightly as they walked down to the falls.

"No, they don't!" Puck shook his head, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets and swallowing thickly as he felt the box.

Rachel smirked and threaded her arm through his as they crossed the street, "'Restrictions' look like they do in real life."

"Yeah, like whores," Puck blinked but then smirked as Rachel shoved him, "I'm just kidding. Yeah, you all like the same except for Santana, she looks weird."

"I think it's because they did her hair wrong," Rachel shrugged and glanced around as they passed a small garden.

The mist from the falls was hitting Rachel and Puck's face as they came up to the iron gate and stone wall. There were random people littering the cross walk and the fence as well but it wasn't as busy as usual. Rachel placed her hands on the fence and stood on her tip-toes to see the bottom of the falls; Puck stood behind her, placing his hands on her hips.

Rachel casually glanced around before looking back out at the falls, "Paparazzi are horrible in trying to hide."

Puck glanced around as well, leaning into Rachel slightly, "Where?"

"They're by the statue over there," Rachel tilted her head slightly, "Our adventure will be front page news by tomorrow."

"More than likely," Puck agreed, letting go of Rachel's hip before digging into his pocket, "How about we give them what they want?"

"I'm not kissing you," Rachel shook her head, still staring out the falls.

"Maybe I don't want to kiss you," Puck teased, opening the ring box and hooking his other arm around Rachel's middle, pulling her back slightly. Rachel tilted her head towards him and Puck smirked, "Rachel Barbara Berry?"

"What are you doing?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Will you marry me?" Puck smirked and glanced down at the ring box, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Rachel did the same.

"Oh… my… god…" Rachel breathed, "That is huge."

"That's what she said," Puck laughed, but held her waist tighter as Rachel tried to move away.

"I wasn't expecting this right now," Rachel shook her head, taking the box from Puck's hand and bringing it up to her face, "I thought you were going to just give me the ring."

"Well, that wouldn't be proper now would it?" Puck mocked.

"You're not a very proper man, Noah Puckerman," Rachel smirked towards him.

"Whatever," Puck shrugged, "Will you?"

"It's not like I have a choice now is it?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're such a bitch," Puck shook his head.

"I was joking," Rachel shrugged, "Well, technically I wasn't but I didn't mean it… well, I mean I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh-"

"Rachel, God- just put the damn ring on!" Puck sighed.

Rachel smiled and took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her left, fourth finger and turning around in Puck's arms, "You caught me by surprise."

"Yeah, I'm a spontaneous kind of guy," Puck smirked.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled, going on her tip-toes and hugging Puck tightly, "For not making it seem like a duty."

"You're welcome," Puck smiled into her hair, hugging her back just as tight.

"I'll kiss you now," Rachel whispered into his ear.

Puck couldn't help the butterflies that came into his stomach as Rachel pulled back and grabbed his face softly, soon connecting their lips. Puck felt an explosion in his stomach as Rachel smiled into the kiss before pulling back and standing on her flat feet.

"How's that for giving them what they want?" Rachel smiled up at him.

Puck smirked before glancing between Rachel's eyes and lips before bending down and giving her a slight peck, "I like when camera's are around."

"That's what she said," Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, my girl," Puck joked, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders and quickly bringing her against his chest.

…

"Wow, you're actually on time," Finn nodded in approval, "Thanks to Rachel, I'm guessing."

"Shut your mouth," Puck threw up his middle finger, flopping down on the couch in Finn's hotel room.

"Are you going to show me the duet yet?" Rachel sat on the chair across from Finn, crossing her legs.

"Ye-"

"No!" Puck cut Finn off and smirked towards Rachel, "You've gotten enough for today."

"Oh shut up!" Rachel narrowed her eyes towards her now 'fiancé'.

"What?" Finn glanced around cluelessly.

Rachel sighed and held up her left hand, "Puck gave me a ring."

"Really?" Finn's eyes lit up, "In public?"

"Right in front of a shutter bug!" Puck informed smugly.

"That's why Kurt is calling me like crazy!" Finn clued in, "I guess everyone is calling the publicist for the comment."

"Most likely," Rachel nodded, letting her arm fall.

"Alright, so plan for tomorrow," Finn lifted his planner and glanced towards Rachel, "Make sure you guys are in the studio by 8AM. We have the studio for 12 hours- so use it wisely please. By 9 at the latest the single has to be sent to the producers so they can get it on record and you guys can be ready to shoot the video on the 22nd."

Rachel nodded and glanced towards Puck who was playing with his phone; she rolled her eyes and turned back to Finn, "Sounds good. Can I have my room key please? I need to have a good night's sleep if I'll be singing tomorrow."

"It's on the counter," Finn hooked his thumb towards the small kitchenette, "Puck- Rachel's getting her own room, we're sharing."

"Awe, come on man!" Puck sighed, "Give me my own room!"

"No," Finn shook his head, "If the press is smart enough, they will try to find out if you guys are sharing or have separate rooms. This way, we're safe."

"See you later," Rachel smiled towards the two men, "Have a good night."

...

_Well hello, GC fans!  
Another Puckleberry insider scoop,  
__&this one is HUGE!_

_Sources to GC say that something heavy and huge is now resting on Rachel.  
No, not that, get your minds out of the gutty GC fans!  
_

_Apparently something huge and heavy is now resting on Rachel's left ring finger.  
How can we be sure? Well, check these photos of course._

_While taking a road trip and stopping by to see the family,  
the duo stopped in Niagara Falls to enjoy the sights and shops  
&while enjoying the great Falls,  
Puck popped the question._

_Matched with their first public lip-lock,  
a large diamond was spotted on Berry's finger  
they are now officially marking their couple status. _

_Now they just have to admit it!_

_Will it be when Rachel Berry is on MOD this coming Friday?  
Or will they forever keep their mouths shut (to the public anyways, ;] ) ?_

_Producers of MuchMusic are claiming Puckleberry will be the hosts of this years MMVA's,  
also allowing Puck's band 'Fuct Up' to perform, Berry will be performing a song by 'Restrictions alone,  
&get this...  
The duet between Puckleberry will be performed live to close the show!_

_ The video isn't due out until the end of the month,  
but we'll take the live performance!_

_That's all the gossip we have for now!  
tah-tah, GC fans._

_..._

_**A/N: so there's chapter 12! i hope it makes up for the lack of updating!  
i'm still working on chapter 13 &i have no idea when i'll be able to have it up but i hope you guys will stay tuned! ;)**_

_**also, i will be posting the outfits on my polyvore site (link in profile) later on tonight after i get back from work!  
so go take a look please! :D**_

_**thanks for reading! let me know what you think! :) **_


	13. Recording Time

**_A/N: hey guys! sooo sorry i haven't updated in foreever! i'm so busy with school it's insane!  
well, i know this chapter doesn't make up for it because it is very filling- not much happening._**

**_but then next chapter is the music video shoot &i think in about 2 more chapters after next, i'll be wrapping things up.  
thanks for staying faithful guys! it's great!_**

**_so without further ado!_**

**_here's chapter 13! _**

.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"This is perfect," Rachel breathed out in astonishment.

"I'm good," Puck nodded cockishly and shrugged.

"And it's completely different from what we're used to as well," Rachel read over the music quickly, "This is insanely good."

"Okay, I love a woman's praise no more than the next guy but can we just move on? I'm tired and jet legged and I just want to get something greasy and fried to eat," Puck stood up from the leather sofa in the play-back section of the recording studio, "How do you guys want to start?"

"Music, then chorus, then overlap and solos," The producer stated, not looking up from the notebook attached to his hand.

"Sounds good," Puck nodded and turned back to Rachel, "Can you go get us something to eat, babe?"

"Nothing greasy or fried," Rachel smirked and stood up, crossing the room to stand in front of her 'fiancé', "But something quick too, I need to start looking at houses for us."

The producer discreetly raised an eyebrow as Finn smirked towards them; they haven't officially announced their title as far as relationships go but they aren't hiding it either.

"So go to Starbucks or Tim Hortons or something and then when you get back you can use Finn's laptop," Puck shrugged, absentmindedly placing his hand over her elbow while leaning to grab his guitar with his other hand, "I have a break near the end of August from tour so we have to move in then."

"Sounds good," Rachel nodded and glanced around the recording studio, "Credit card, please?"

She grinned at him and held her hand open; Puck scoffed, "You have money."

"But the boy is supposed to pay," Rachel continued grinning, "I know it's hard for a-" She paused and glanced over Puck, "A man like you to wrap your head around a chivalrous act, but it's true."

"Hey!" Puck dropped his hand from her elbow, "I'm chivalrous."

"Sure," Rachel rolled her eyes, "Our first kiss was evidence of that, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Puck furrowed his eyebrows.

"You ambushed me!" Rachel placed her hands on her hips, "You didn't even give me warning!"

"Whoa!" Puck jerked his head to her, "You were there for our first kiss, right? Because I gave you enough time to pull away if you wanted to!"

"Whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes, "Go play some music."

"Go get me food, woman!" Puck shot back.

"Hey!" Rachel pushed Puck's chest, "I told you not to call me that! And a please would be good to hear once in a while as well, thanks!"

"Oh just go get some food!" Puck rolled his eyes turning to go into the recording booth and pulling his wallet out of his pocket; he threw it over his shoulder and Rachel caught it.

Puck opened the door and Rachel grabbed his arm, pulling him back and wrapping her arms around Puck's middle, "Thank you."

"I swear you're bipolar," Puck smirked and hugged Rachel back, kissing the top of her head before pulling away.

Before he could turn again, Rachel lifted to her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on Puck's lips, making him raise an eyebrow in question. She pulled back and smiled at him before grabbing her purse and calling out a 'bye' before leaving the studio.

Puck looked over at Finn who was mimicking his expression and the producer was smirking, "Got yourself a crazy, huh Puckerman?"

Puck smirked back after a moment, "Yeah, nothing a little you-know-what can't help."

Finn shook his head and looked down at his schedule before standing up, "I need to go- I have a meeting with the producers of Much Music in an hour to go over the show, so I'll catch you later," Puck nodded and gave Finn a quick bro-hug, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Puck nodded and lifted his hand to Finn as he left.

"Now are we ready?" The producer asked, playing with a few knobs and switches.

"Yeah," Puck nodded, going into the recording booth and sitting down on the stool provided.

…

Rachel closed the studio's door softly behind her and raised an eyebrow, trying desperately to shake off the awkward shock that raked over her body. Her heart was racing and her stomach was flipping and all she could say was, "What the hell was that?"

"Excuse me?" The receptionist asked with a confused smile.

"Oh," Rachel shook her head and plastered on a big smile, "Sorry, I thought I was alone."

"That's okay," The young woman smiled towards Rachel, "Is there anything I can help you with, Ms. Berry?"

"No- actually, yes," Rachel cleared her throat and walked up to her desk, "I was wondering where the closest Tim Horton's was?"

"Just around the corner," The receptionist advised, pointing with her black pen on where to go, "It's right around the building."

"Thank you," Rachel nodded and fixed her purse, turning quickly and getting out of the building. The summer air hit her face and instantly warmed her skin. Her cheeks were flushed with what happened in the room and her stomach was still unsettled.

She had kissed Puck.

Rachel Berry had kissed Noah Puckerman without cameras; granted it was in front of the producer who believed the rumors were true, but kissing Puck wasn't the shock.

It was more of the fact that Rachel Berry kissed Puck because in that moment, she felt the _need_ to kiss him. Like as if it was something natural that a true couple would kiss after disputing those words to each other. She was confused by her actions and Rachel Berry was never one to be confused by her actions.

And also, that look that Puck gave her after; the little lop-sided smirk with shining eyes look that he gets when she does something out of character. It was the same look he gave her after she drove the four-wheeler at his campsite a couple days ago and after she kissed him following his proposal in Niagara Falls. It was unsettling to think that Puck was amused by her in a good way, not in the way that he usually is.

By some hard feeling in her stomach, she needed to justify her actions. Not only so Puck wouldn't think this partnership was turning into something else, but also for herself.

She pulled out her cell phone while turning the corner and slid the lock key across the screen before creating a text message to 'Big Poppa' (he got his hands on her phone a couple weeks ago) and quickly typed out a message.

'_Sorry for my random action in the studio; Mark was looking. Publicity, publicity, publicity, right? :)_' She sent the message and locked the screen before sliding it into her pocket and glancing at the signs on the building.

She caught sight of the Tim Horton's sign and quickened her pace, happy that she hadn't caused any major attention to herself. All she wanted was to finish with this song and then stay in her glorious hotel suite.

Not to mention: staying away from a certain mohawked boy by the name of Noah Puckerman.

After stepping into the small coffee shop and placing her order for two whole wheat bagels with light cream cheese for herself and herb and garlic for Puck, she sat down and waited for her meal to be called. She also grabbed 2 black coffees with sugar and cream on the side and an herbal tea with one sweetener for herself.

There were three people ahead of her and she discreetly glanced around for any staring people or flashing cameras; none. She smiled slightly and looked at the people in line absentmindedly. Her cell phone began vibrating and she pulled it out of her pocket before sliding the lock key and reading his reply.

'_its whatev. a kiss is a kiss, i take what i get ;)._'

Rachel rolled her eyes at his message, tapping the reply button and typing out her next text, '_Which is very surprising*sarcasm*. Finish our music.'_

She placed her cell phone on the table and took a sip of her tea; almost instantly, her phone vibrated.

'_guitar is done- mark is working on the harmony shit. bring me some food.'_

'_You're so charming,' _Rachel rolled her eyes as she typed back, '_Also, your grammar is horrible.'_

…

Puck rolled his eyes at Rachel's reply; only she would be commenting on a text about grammar. He sighed and nodded at something Mark said before smirking towards his phone and hitting reply.

'_I can be a lot more charming_,' Puck raised an eyebrow towards his phone while using proper grammar, '_How about tonight I come to your hotel room and show you?_'

'_Not a chance mister,_' Rachel's reply made him laugh.

She had this guiltless way about her but in that innocent/sexy library kind of way. As if at any moment, she could grab your face and kiss the hell out of you; which Puck would gladly allow her to do to him.

"Puckerman," Puck's head snapped up from his phone as Mark raised an eyebrow to him, "Ready or not?"

"Sorry, the wife was texting me," Puck smirked and held his phone up before placing it into his pocket before laying down some tracks.

…

"How about this one?" Rachel asked, glancing up at Puck who was listening to the backtrack of the vocal's he just sang, "It has two floors, a finished basement with a bar, central air and heat, four bedrooms, three bathrooms with an additional on the master bedroom that has a Jacuzzi tub," Rachel grinned as Puck began walking over, "A pool _with_ a house that has it's own games room- and just look at the back yard, Noah! Monster and Tiny could have their own dog-mansion!"

"What about my cats?" Puck smirked mockingly.

"Noah, there are four bedrooms with an unfinished den in the pool-house that also has two bedrooms- they could pick their own room," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"How much?" Puck plopped down next to Rachel on the couch, throwing an arm around her shoulders and bringing her back to his chest.

"Just a little over 5," Rachel batted her lashes.

"My god…" Puck coughed, glancing at the multiple zeroes and blinking, "Really?"

"Want me to keep looking?" Rachel asked, "I agree that it's a little out of our price range, but-"

"Nah, babe- that's fine," Puck sighed, "Uh, we'll be back home later in the week so call the realtor to see if she could fix something up for us."

"You sure?" Rachel asked before standing up; it was her time in the studio before they would be finished and the song would be sent off to the editors.

"Yeah," Puck nodded, slapping her bum before she got further away, "No go finish up- I got a surprise for you when we get back to the room."

Rachel smiled as her eyes shined brightly, "Oh yeah?"

"Have I ever lied to you, Ms. Berry?" Puck smirked.

"Do you want me to lie right now?" Rachel smirked back.

"Oh just finish up," Puck nodded his head towards the recording booth, motioning her to get in.

…

After finishing up the song, Puck and Rachel headed back to the hotel exhausted from the day's event. Rachel yawned while sliding the key into the slot; Puck stood behind her, yawning and stepping into the room after Rachel did.

"So what was this surprise you wanted to tell me?" Rachel asked, letting her purse fall on the table before lying down on the couch.

"It's more of a show kind of thing," Puck raised an eyebrow amusedly, before disappearing into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Rachel called out, sitting up and staring at the opened bathroom door.

"Getting the surprise," Puck called back before coming back into view with a silver object in his hands. He smirked and held it up in front of Rachel, "Surprise."

Rachel slowly started to smile, "You're not objecting?"

"My manhood and reputation is at stake- no, I'm not objecting," Puck raised an eyebrow, letting Rachel take the electric shaver out of his hands.


	14. A Long Days Time

_**A/N: hey guys! so here's chapter 14.**_

_**i don't think i like it very much, but i hope you guys do. I explored some of the things you guys were wondering about. &hopefully it's answered in this chapter. if not, pm or review &i'll try to get back to you.**_

_**in this chapter, i rolled many things together because i wanted to get it all over &done with &pushed aside.  
hopefully chapter 15 is going to be the last one. **_

_**i have most of it written up, just gotta finish it and try to link it better with this one.  
it will be started with the awards show. but will be covering how Puck feels about the end of this chapter.**_

_**i'm so sorry for the delay guys, i've just been so busy &writers block has been a bitch. i'm still dealing with it for this fic, &i've been trying so thank you guys for the encouragement. i greatly appreciate it.**_

_**now, hopefully you guys will like it.  
clothing will be posted on my polyvore site and the link is posted in my profile so check it out please!**_

_**&please leave me a review. you guys don't know how much it means to me.**_

_** you guys are the best. **_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rachel looked into the mirror as the stylist finished making 'beach-y waves' in her hair. They arrived early to the video shoot and Puck was placed in wardrobe to do his solo scenes while Rachel got her hair and make-up done. Artie, the director for the video had decided it would be as natural as the song portrayed them to be and would be shot as if resembling a 50's music video; the main shots were at a carnival, in a diner, and on a motorcycle.

After her make-up was done, she walked to the rack of clothes labeled with her name and sifted through the articles for her first outfit. She found it and pulled on the bright yellow dress and jean jacket, allowing the stylist to fix the articles before going out to where Puck was.

Rachel smiled as she watched Puck singing to the camera in a leather jacket while leaning back against a games booth. The extras were crowded around him and walking by while Puck stared straight, smirking and smiling. Later when they would be doing the editing, they would switch between Puck and a close up of Rachel playing a game.

Once Puck finished, Artie called him over to watch the playback and Rachel smirked as Puck nodded and laughed at something the director said. Puck casted a look over his shoulder and locked eyes with his 'fiancé'. Rachel smiled and leaned against a wooden telephone pole as he winked and ran a hand over his newly shaved head.

…

"Just act natural," Artie advised, "The music is going to be playing and you don't need to mouth the words or anything, just… yeah, act natural."

Rachel nodded at the advice and smirked towards Puck who stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck hers out as well and kinked her eyebrow before looking down at the bright pink candy floss in her hand.

"Ready?" Puck smirked.

"I was born ready," Rachel joked.

"Music," Artie called; the music began and he snapped his fingers, "Action!"

"_I love the way that you were up for anything_," The music played out as the camera moved backwards while Rachel and Puck walked, "_Never worried 'bout what people say…_"

Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and picked a piece of the candy floss from her. Rachel mock gasped and held it away from him as Puck smirked and tried to reach for it again, turning Rachel's back towards his chest, her dress twisting around her legs. Rachel laughed as Puck continued until she finally brought the paper cone towards them and pinched off a piece, craning her neck to see him. Puck smirked while Rachel fed him the small piece; he smiled and leaned forward, kissing her nose.

…

The next shot was the motorcycle one where Rachel was singing to Puck. She had pulled on a pair of bright red heels and got on after Puck, wrapping her arms around his middle and waited for the camera crew to get all ready. There was a crane, a car in front of them and behind them that had cameras and would be taking different angled shots.

"Alright, action on background," Artie called out.

The car moved slowly as did Puck and the car behind them. Once they were more comfortable, they would bring it up to speed and start the music.

"Sound!" The director called out again; the music began and the cars/motorcycle began to move faster, "And action!"

Rachel bit her lip and leaned forward, trying to look sweet and seductive at the same time while 'whispering' into Puck's ear, "_You give me life and with those funny faces,_" She nuzzled his neck and Puck turned his head slightly to her, smirking in approval, "_You somehow always know just what to say, that's right_."

Soon the chorus started and Rachel smiled, leaning back as her hair blew in the wind, "_Just like driving on an open highway- never knowing what we're going to find_," She leaned towards Puck again and snuggled with him, singing into his neck, "_Just like two kids, always trying to live it up. Whoa, oh- that's our kind of love_."

…

Soon, Rachel had changed into her last outfit- a brown corduroy mini skirt and a brown and grey argyle sweater. Her hair was fixed into a half-up/half-down puff and her makeup was slightly changed. Puck was changed into a grey shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of cuffed blue jeans. He was leaning against an old-fashioned jukebox and would be singing to Rachel who sat on the counter.

Rachel smirked at him while Puck sang, slowly making his way over to her before landing beside her crossed legs. He placed one hand on either side of her as she linked her fingers around his neck, putting their foreheads together.

"_That's our kind of love girl_- _don't you know it_?" Puck finished singing and Rachel leaned forward slowly, connecting their lips together.

…

Rachel heard the crowd's applause as she walked down the steps to get to the stage of Much on Demand. The host, Amanda was an old friend of hers and she was excited to see her again. She grinned through the tiredness and hugged Amanda once she made her way onto the stage.

After pulled back and laughing at the still very loud audience, she waved to them, "Hey guys!"

"Sit, sit!" Amanda gestured to Rachel's stool and sat down on her own. Rachel smiled and sat down, crossing her jean covered knees. The crowd calmed down and Amanda grinned, "Well, thank you for coming on the show Rachel!"

The crowd clapped again and Rachel smiled, "Thank you for having me!"

"So how've you been?"

"I've been great, yeah-" Rachel nodded and smiled, "Really busy, but it's good and fun. It keeps life interesting so…"

"And how's life with 'Restrictions'?" Amanda asked, crossing her bare legs and pulling on her skirt gently.

"It's good- our new video's doing pretty well so that's exciting," Rachel nodded, "It's kind of overwhelming at times because we are always go-go-go… if it's not one thing it's another," She nodded again but then shrugged, "But, you know I signed on for this life, so I wouldn't change anything."

"So, as the lead singer you've done different duets with different groups and people," Amanda went on, "Earlier this year, you collaborated with 'Cobra Starship' and now with Puck from 'Fuct Up'; what would you say was your favourite?"

Rachel opened her mouth as a smile overcame her mouth; she knew Amanda was teasing her and putting her on the spot so she shook her head as she responded professionally, "I wouldn't say I had a favourite one because Gabe and Puck have such different styles. I guess it's just hard to choose a favourite when I've been given the chance to collaborate with different styles and different people. And then to have people and fans that listen to it and love it is just amazing."

The crowd applauded and Amanda smiled, turning to the camera, "On that note, please stay tuned because we'll have lots more with Rachel Berry when we return!"

The theme song for MOD started playing and the producer announced that they were off air. Rachel excused herself and met with the crowd, signing autographs and talking about random things. Soon, they were back on and Amanda was given a new queue card.

"So being the host of this years MMVA's, are you excited?"

"Oh, so excited!" Rachel grinned, "It's going to be amazing and I seriously cannot wait. I'm already having enough trouble sleeping and we're two nights away!"

Amanda laughed with Rachel, "And your co-host is excited as well?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel smiled, "He's extremely anxious for the whole event."

Suddenly the monitors were showing pictures of Rachel and Puck kissing. The soft music playing in the background changed to the 'mission impossible' theme song and Rachel glanced around awkwardly while Amanda smirked. Rachel started laughing as the monitors flashed with writing over the pictures, '_**are they or aren't they**_'.

"I can honestly say that this is the first time this has ever happened to me," Rachel laughed into the mic.

"Are they or aren't they with Amanda Davit," Amanda changed her voice and Rachel playfully glared at her, "First reason why we think they _are-_" The music got more dramatic as Amanda listed the first reason, "They were seen canoodling on the streets of L.A., and then seen kissing near Niagara Falls!"

"Canoodling? Really, Amanda?" Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"Reason number two: Rachel is wearing an extremely big and pretty ring on an extremely important finger!" The monitors zoomed into the picture to see her engagement ring that was resting on Puck's shoulder, "Reason number three: Rachel and Puck have never denied it!"

"Okay, ladies!" Rachel cut in, "If a man like _that_ was hugging you, do you think you'd push him away or kiss him?" The girls of the crowd squealed and clapped and Rachel nodded in approval, "See! I'm not alone!"

"But do they have engagement rings from Puck!" Amanda teased.

"What are the reasons to say that I'm not?" Rachel smirked.

"Just one," Amanda nodded, "You guys have never confirmed that you are."

Rachel wet her lips and cleared her throat. Finn had told Rachel that she could announce their relationship if she was put on the spot on MOD; this was basically putting her on the spot. Rachel glanced at the crowd who were quiet in the waiting to see if she would confirm the rumors.

She cleared her throat again and raised the microphone to her lips, "I, Rachel Berry," She dramatically started, "Is indeed, with Noah Puckerman."

The crowd erupted into claps and cheers while Amanda laughed and got up to hug her friend, "Sorry for putting you on the spot," She whispered.

"It's fine," Rachel laughed.

…

The next night, Rachel and Puck were doing press things and taking pre-party couple pictures. A couple more celebrities were at the press conference and pre-party, mindlessly talking to one another and enjoying the festivities that were going on.

Rachel and Puck had just finished with their press conference, answering the same questions over and over again and were now chatting with others. Currently, Rachel was drinking a water while Puck nursed a beer and were talking with a new up and coming singer who prattled on and on about how she just 'loved' Rachel.

Puck soon excused himself, saying he was going to get another drink and Rachel smiled at him, turning back to the singer that was going to be playing for one of the after parties. After the girl left, and Puck still hadn't returned, she went towards the bar. Puck was no where in sight and she frowned in confusion before asking the bartender for another water.

"Well hey there," A voice sounded behind her.

She knew the voice. It was the deep, mocking sound that she spent two years with.

She sighed inwardly, blinking her eyes and chewing on her lips before turning around and shooting him a tight smile, "Hi Jesse."

"Where's the hubby?" He asked, leaning on the bar counter next to her, his eyes taking in her cocktail dress and her glowing olive skin before settling his eyes on hers.

"Around somewhere," Rachel breathed out, smiling in thanks to the bartender before taking a sip of the cool water. She glanced at Jesse to see his eyes had gone softer.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," Jesse noted, sweeping his eyes over her again.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, looking around the large room and not seeing Puck still, "Maybe that was for the best."

Jesse made an indescribable sound before letting out a long sigh, "I mean... How are you?"

Rachel sighed as well, giving him a cold glare, "You should've asked me that 16 months ago."

"Rach..." Jesse sighed again, "I'm sorry... I got scared-"

"And you don't think I wasn't?" Rachel whispered harshly, glancing around again. She sighed, "This isn't the place to discuss this."

"Then lets go outside, I want to talk about this!" Jesse tried, reaching for her hand and giving her _that_ look.

She sighed and glanced around again, frowning when she didn't see Puck. She looked at Jesse and licked her glossy lips, nodding reluctantly, "Okay..."

Once they were outside, they found a secluded area, away from the front doors but hidden from the public so the shutterbugs couldn't find them.

"Rachel baby, I'm so sorry-" Jesse started, Rachel cutting him off.

"Do not call me baby," Rachel held her hand up, "You lost your right to call me that when you left me when I needed you the most."

"I didn't know what to do!" Jesse tried, his eyes showing his emotions, "I know it was wrong to leave you, I know that but-"

"But what Jesse? You left me!" Rachel stared at her ex-boyfriend, "You left me when I needed you! And then when I had a miscarriage, I needed you so much and you weren't there!" Rachel sniffed, an overwhelming amount of emotions cascading over her, "You just left me, Jesse! You left me alone and pregnant!"

Jesse's eyes were darting all over Rachel's face as he took a step towards her, "Rachel, I am so incredibly sorry-"

"I felt unwanted! I felt as if the whole world was on my shoulders and I couldn't do anything about it!" Rachel continued, lowering her voice when she noticed that she got louder, "You were scared? How do you think I felt? You could've hid everything! Having a bowling ball in your stomach for nine months, that's hard to hide!" She continued, wiping the tears away from her eyes before they could fall down and ruin her make up.

"And I didn't know what was happening and why I was hurting so much!" Rachel sobbed quietly, "I had a miscarriage, Jesse! And you didn't even call me! Nobody knew about it other than us, Santana, Quinn, and my dad! Tina thought I was going back because my dad was having a hard time! I couldn't tell anyone! No one knew why I was so sad all the time and why I was so sensitive! The only person who knew was you! And you-"

"And I left you," Jesse finished, his arms going to wrap around Rachel, "Baby, I'm so sorry."

Rachel sobbed again, lifting her face to make sure her tears didn't stain Jesse's coat. Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders. Her stomach was twisting and her heart was aching and what surprised her the most, is that she wished that she was hugging Noah Puckerman instead of the guy who was apologizing for hurting her so much.

"Rach?"

Her eyes snapped open and through the blurriness of her tears, she saw a hurt and confused Noah Puckerman standing at the corner of where her and Jesse were hugging.

...

_Hello Gossiping Buds out there!_

_Puckleberry Exclusive_

_We have confirmation of our new power couple!  
Puckleberry is confirmed!_

_Berry confirmed it this week on MOD that Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman_ [Fuct Up]_  
were in fact dating and are now engaged._

_Berry and Puckerman, hosts of this years MMVA's  
were all smiles and hugs during their press conference to officially announce together that they were in fact engaged._

_So what's next for this hot engaged couple?  
Kids soon?  
Berry says, "__**Not for a while ***__laughs__***. We're not even married yet!**__"_

_Hopefully soon after they are married though!  
They would have hot babies!_

_That's all for now GC-ers!_

_Tah-Tah.  
GC._


	15. It's Gonna Be Love

_**A/N: so here's the last chapter! i hope you guys like it!  
**_

_**i'm amazed that so many of you guys liked this story. thank you for all of your loving support throughout this fanfic and all the reviewers, alerts, favourites. you guys seriously put a smile to my face whenever i get an email regarding this story. it's been crazy, sad,, happy, angering, and wonderful getting to this point and i hope you guys are all happy with the ending.  
i didnt know exactly how to end it, but i hope it will suffice. **_

_**so i'm going to write another fic soon. hopefully i'll have the prologue/chapter1 up by this weekend, if not this one, than next.  
it will follow the story line of 'A Walk To Remember', the story with Shane West and Mandy Moore.  
it will follow basically the entire movie, not like how i changed 'Sweet Home Alabama' for 'Call It Fate'.  
there will be some changes, but not much- i will probably post the changes on the first chapter.**_

_**so that being said, i hope you check out my next story when i have it up,**_

_**&i hope you like the final chapter of 'Fuct Up Restrictions'.**_

_also, songs in this chapter are in italics and are:  
1) Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester  
2) For The Nights I Can't Remember- Hedley._

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Here is your mic!" One of the tech guys stated quickly, handing the microphone to Rachel as the large crowd cheered defiantly as Cobra Starship opened.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled tightly, looking around for Puck who was no where to be seen. The techie was about to leave before Rachel grabbed his wrist lightly, "Hey, have you seen Puck?"

"Sorry," The tech guy shook his head before motioning towards the stage, "You're on."

Rachel let out a small breath and walked around the large wall, holding the microphone up to her lips and sauntering over towards the tall lead singer; ignoring the nagging feeling in her gut, "_I know your type, boy you're dangerous- yeah you're that guy… I'd be stupid to trust_," Gabe stood behind her and moved their hips in a steady pattern, strobe lights imitating the feeling of a club on the large stage, "_But just one night couldn't be so wrong- you make me wanna lose control_."

"_She was so shy, until I drove her wild_," He sung out, spinning her away from him while they both kept their eyes glued to each other, "_I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad-_"

"_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends- I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_," The crowd was extremely loud as Rachel sang seductively to Gabe, moving her hips in true 'Restrictions' ways, drawing the lead singer closer to her.

"_I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go- good girls go-_" He held the mic out to the audience who finished the chorus for them.

"_Oh- she got a way with the boys in the place, treat them like they don't stand a chance_," Gabe pointed to Rachel who cocked her head playfully and sang back in a challenging way, "_And he's got a way with the girls in the back, acting like he's too hot to dance_," They both finished the chorus while standing in front of each other.

After finishing the song, Rachel and Gabe both laughed as he hugged her and waved to the crowd, "Hey guys! I'm one of your hosts, Rachel Berry and welcome to the 2010 Much Music Video Awards!"

The large screens all started playing the commercials for the MMVA's which listed the presenters and performers while Rachel ran back stage to change quickly. She wouldn't be performing until the end of the show and she had a total of five outfits for the hour and a half she would be hosting.

She changed into her second outfit of the night, a short cocktail dress that was colourful but still simple and smiled as she came back to the stage, seeing Puck, "Hey."

Puck swallowed thickly, glancing at her before taking his mic from the table and grabbing onto Rachel's hand, "… _Now please welcome your hosts for tonight- the very sweet, talented and sexy Rachel Berry and the equally talented and sexy, Puck!_" The voice-over was cut off with the crowd cheering loudly.

Puck and Rachel sighed and walked out on stage; they both waved and grinned at the audience while they walked to their mark.

"How are all of you guys doing tonight?" Puck called into the microphone, clapping his hands together with fake enthusiasm. Rachel clapped as well, ghosting her eyes over the teleprompter and back to the crowd as Puck nodded to them and turned to read his lines, "I think I can speak on behalf of Ms. Berry and myself and say that it's fu-"

Rachel clamped her left hand over Puck's mouth and mockingly glared at him as the lights made Rachel's ring sparkle brightly, "Honey, you can't say that on live television."

"I wasn't going to say that!"

"Oh really?" Rachel challenged, "What were you going to say then?"

"_Fuc_**t**_ing_ amazing to host this years MMVA's," Puck smirked as the crowd laughed and cheered.

"You and your horrible grammar!" Rachel playfully rolled her eyes.

"Want to know who can teach me a thing or two about grammar?" Puck raised an eyebrow questioningly to Rachel, throwing an arm over her shoulder; she immediately wrapped on around his waist, "The first presenters tonight."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ke$ha and P. Diddy!" Rachel finished for her soon-to-be 'husband' and left the stage as the camera panned out and went to the balcony above them as the crowd cheered.

Once they were back stage, they handed their microphones to the tech guy and went to their dressing room. Puck continued to ignore Rachel as he took his blazer off to get into the next outfit.

Rachel frowned slightly, "Can you please talk to me?"

"What is there to talk about?" Puck shrugged, slipping off his white dress shirt before pulling on a grey t-shirt, "I have nothing to say."

"Yes you do," Rachel confirmed, slipping off her tall heels before walking over to stand in front of Puck, "That's why you're ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you," Puck shook his head, moving around Rachel to grab his navy blue blazer, "I just have nothing to say to you."

"Noah!" Rachel's voice caught and she let out a long sigh, "Just listen-"

"I would've listened when you should've told me," Puck nodded as if it were obvious, "Because right now, I don't have to listen- This is all going to be over in six months."

"Noah!" Rachel tried again, "I didn't tell you because I didn't think anything was going to change. What I told you was extremely personal- only five people knew about it. And do you know how hard that was to keep quiet? It was a tough time for me and I do- I do understand how you could feel betrayed-"

"I don't feel betrayed," Puck cut her off nonchalantely, "You just lied to me."

"This whole relationship is built on lies!" Rachel blurted out. She closed her eyes to gain her control, she tried to even her breathing and opened her eyes to see Puck glaring at her.

"I didn't know it was going to be like this, Rachel!" Puck narrowed his eyes at her; Rachel noted that he was scary intense when he was angry, "I thought it was going to be simple! But then you had to look at me like that and kiss me like that and have these pouty lips and blow-y hair and a pain in the ass attitude!"

Rachel's eyes faultered, she was going to need a retouch on makeup if this was going to keep being like this, "I didn't think it was going to be like this either, Noah. I didn't think you would take me camping but you did- and I didn't think you were going to kiss me, but you did. And I didn't think you were going to find out about... the most horrible, confusing, and terrifying thing that I had to go through like that," Rachel frowned, her eyes trying to search his, "I wish I would've told you sooner- the moment I first felt... something for you. But I didn't think it was going to be like this."

"Like what?" Puck raised an eyebrow, "Like maybe the man-whore would actually care about someone? And maybe that someone could actually get under his skin and make him think for once? Maybe that someone actually challenged the man-whore and made him a better person to be around?"

Rachel blinked her hurting eyes, "Noah, please-"

"Oh and maybe that someone just ripped his heart out and then stomped on it," Puck finished.

"Noah! It happened in the past! And I'm so sorry that I hurt you," Rachel tried. Her voice was begging and her throat was hurting, "It hurt me so much to see how much that hurt you and I wish I could take it all back, but I can't and I'm sorry!"

Puck blinked and looked down at the floor before shaking his head slightly, "We have to go present..."

"Noah, please!" Rachel sighed, "Please just consider my apology."

Puck licked his lips and shook his head slightly again, turning to head towards the door.

"Noah- I lov-"

"Two minutes!" A knock sounded on the dressing room door.

…

There was forty-five minutes left of the award show and Rachel would be presenting the next performance which would be Puck. She was dressed in a tight brown dress with a jewel embedded on her stomach; her hair was messily done up, leaving a few random hairs down and her shoes made her three inches taller.

Puck was currently on a dark stage below the high platform Rachel was standing on and was holding onto the railing. She held the microphone as the camera on the crane came closer to her and the prompter underneath counted down before giving her words.

"So, how's everyone feeling tonight?" Rachel called out, giggling slightly at the loud applause from the crowd, "And let's hear it for our winners so far tonight-" The crowd erupted again, "Yeah! The presenters are fabulous as well as all the performances!" The crowd continued cheering and Rachel laughed again, "Alright! Now our next performers are amazing and talented and great!" The crowd cheered as Rachel smiled warmly, "Getting ready to tour across North America, please welcome my fiancé and friends, 'Fuct Up'!"

The lights first lit up Puck as he sat on the piano bench, his fingers grazing the soft keys. He wore a pair of black pants, a dirty wife-beater and a pair of red suspenders. The crowd settled down, waiting to hear Fuct Up with the few exceptions from random screaming girls. Puck smirked at one that said 'I love you' and he leaned towards the microphone, starting the song.

He considered singing a different song, one that didn't mean as much to him. But when Rachel kept trying to get him to forgive her as many times as they were alone in their dressing room, he couldn't help but consider her apology. He had written this song a few days ago and it wasn't even recorded yet, but his band members were taught the music and there was no going back.

"_I see it in the way you would do, when no one else could ever get through_," He looked across the crowd before glancing up at Rachel who watched him from the top of the platform, her encouraging smile making his stomach do unwanted flip-flops, "_Holding back, until I came around, time and time again you wait for me to come in_."

The rest of the band lit up and started playing, following Puck's lead,

"_And did you really look my way,  
'Cause no one could've seen this coming  
I would never let you down,  
if I was running backwards in full time._

_So I can, and I will  
and you'll see your hero come running  
over and over tonight_

_And I do wanna love you  
and I do wanna try  
cause if falling for you girl is crazy  
then I'm going out of my mind  
so hold back your tears this time"_

Puck stole a glance towards Rachel. She was staring at him with her mouth slightly agape. She knew he wrote this song for her and she knew this was an offering from him. She was happy he sang this song, hoping it was also a 'yes' to forgiving her. He wet his lips quickly and began singing again.

"_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
but you believed that I could be somebody.  
You put your world on hold for me-_" He looked at Rachel and smirked slightly when he saw her smiling softly at him, "-_gave a way to follow,  
feel you through the fire._

_I need you to know I will  
believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold you hand  
&stare at you like you've got everything I need."_

"Ms. Berry?" A tech guy called out to her. Rachel turned around and raised an eyebrow in question, "You need to get ready for your next performance."

"Oh, thank you," Rachel mumbled, stealing a quick glance at her 'fiancé' to see him singing the chorus. Her skin was flushed with the sweet song he was singing and she smiled to herself before walking off the platform and down the stairs.

She had fifteen minutes before she would have to go on to present but all she wanted to do right now was to be near her soon-to-be husband. Her next outfit was labeled and was on the rack- another dress. She smiled at the chiffon material, slowly pulling the dress on, and trying to do up the zipper.

She heard laughter and catcalls from the hallway and smiled anxiously, knowing Puck was on their other side. She didn't know what Puck was hoping for but the feeling inside of her couldn't be ignored. She was excited, nervous, anxious, scared, worried and a whole bunch of other emotions. The song was sweet and was portrayed perfectly through Puck's eyes.

Everything that had happened between them was building up to right now. The mocking and the playful snips at one another were abrasive and taunting. The random comfortable kisses all hid the undeniable chemistry between them. The hidden truth of the miscarriage was hopefully on the table so the two could talk more openly about it other than just yelling and pleading.

But somewhere in between the fighting and cuddling, she had… fallen in love with Noah Puckerman.

Puck knocked on the door, not waiting for a reply before venturing in. He closed the door softly behind him and smiled at the goddess in front of him. The color was beautiful against her skin; it gave her the right amount of cleavage and showed her curves wonderfully with the loose fabric.

"Hey," Puck whispered. The first time in his life he was nervous around a girl. But not just any girl- _the_ girl; _the_ one for him.

Rachel looked uneasily at him, holding the dress against her chest. Puck caught on and took a few awkward steps to her. The tension in the room was thick, they had unresollved issues to deal with, but hopefully he could forgive her.

Rachel gave him a small smile as she turned around and Puck slid the zipper up slowly. After he was done, he touched her shoulders, giving a light squeeze. Rachel didn't turn around, relishing in the feel of his big hands on her small shoulders.

"Great performance," Rachel whispered, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Thank you," He smiled awkwardly, turning her around.

"I haven't heard that song yet," Rachel shook her head, wetting her lips quickly.

Puck smirked, "I wrote it about a week ago."

The short brunette nodded, staying silent for a while. Her eyes were portraying everything she felt without saying anything and Puck read it like a book. Puck was standing in front of her and he lifted her chin with his hand, making their eyes meet; Rachel gave him a small smile.

Puck breathed out, dropping his hand and biting his lips lightly, "We still have to talk- but right now, I... I forgive you."

Rachel smiled, her eyes slightly more glossy than usual and placed her hands on the side of his face. Puck looked down, placing his hands on hers before looking back up and into her eyes.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered.

Puck twitched his lips into a smile before letting them fall- his eyes closing lightly. His heart was beating quickly and is stomach was hurting but he tried to remain cool as Rachel connected their chests. He looked back up and Rachel gave him a reassuring smile before connecting their lips softly.

This kiss was soft and gentle and only lasted a few seconds. But within that kiss held words that didn't need to be spoken and an understanding that was passed through body language.

They were in this together. Forgetting about the signed contract, they knew they _wanted_ to be together. And that was a whole hell of a lot different than being _forced_ to be together.

...

_**A/N: so there's the final chapter!**_

_**i hope you guys liked it!**_

_**outfits will be posted on the polyvore site shortly.  
check it out! :)  
link in the profile.**_


	16. Epilogue: Award Winner

_**A/N; soooooo... i know i told you guys that i didn't want to do an epilogue, but i'm watching the golden globes plus tumblr and it's just making my creative juices flow. :)**_

_**so i hope you guys like it!**_

**Epilogue**

"You look gorgeous."

Rachel looked to her left, smiling at her fiance as they sat in the limo. She was glowing, her smile was beaming, and her heart was racing.

"You look extremely dashing," Rachel complimented back, smiling at her fiance.

Puck smirked softly at her, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek. He would've planted one on her lips, but they were sticky with gloss.

Over the past seven months, they had yelled and fought, kissed and made up, but still remained together- ignoring the contract that bound them together. They had pushed back their wedding to next summer, giving them enough time to get everything ready for the big wedding Rachel wanted.

Their new house and neighbourhood was perfect. They had a good life and everything they could ask for at the moment.

"I love you," Puck breathed out, kissing down her neck.

"I love you too," Rachel smiled, leaning into his touch.

She breathed out slightly, glancing down to where Puck's hand rested slightly.

"Is he excited?" Puck followed Rachels gaze, rubbing the perfectly round bump through the chiffon material of Rachel's dress.

"He always kicks when you touch me," Rachel gave him a pointed glare.

Puck smiled and rubbed Rachels stomach again. The five month bump was growing bigger everyday and Puck loved it more than anything. Rachel was happy as well- happy that this pregnancy wasn't like her last, happy that she had support from people who loved her, and happy that it wasn't high risk.

'Restrictions' was put on hold, and there was some talk about the group doing some solo work. Quinn was already put into the studio, writing and recording a couple songs for her EP but it wasn't publically stated yet. Santana was currently a judge on 'Idols of America' and Rachel was contently resting on her laurels. She didn't want to stretch herself too thin, but singing random duets with artists was a great way to spend her pregnancy.

About a month and a half into their _real_ relationship, Rachel had found out she was pregnant. They had only had sex one time (when she had surprised Puck on tour), but like her father had said before- 'it only takes one time' (_she still wasn't talking to her father at the moment_). She was worried about telling Puck- would he be angry? Would he be happy?

Thankfully, he wasn't angry. Sure, he was surprised- just like she had been but then he surprised her and told her how happy he was and how he wished it was a boy. The next night, as she sat watching a random movie on TV and ate a whole pint of Ben and Jerry's (she didnt have to worry about the calorie and light-hearted fat jokes from Mike), she heard the front door open and close. Her heart was racing as she quietly sneaked into the kitchen to grab a knife and quietly tip-toe to the hallway.

That's when she saw the small overnight bag she had bought him and she dropped the knife. A gasp being heard from Puck as he turned around just in time to catch his fiance. At that moment alone, Rachel knew Puck had truly loved her. Of course he had told her, but how could you ever truly know. That moment was the truth for Rachel.

Rachel and Puck had mutually decided that hiding it wasn't for the best- of course they waited until the end of her fourth month, although the rumors had started a week after Rachel had told Puck. People were quick on those things- but they hadn't commented on it until later. It was for them to bask in and relish for a couple months before letting the public in on their secret.

Now, as they headed out to an awards show- the first one since their big announcement- they knew the questions were going to be thrown at them continuously until their PA rushed them off to the venue.

"I can't wait to see you perform," Rachel commented as the limo turned into the line of the others to get onto the red carpet.

"I can't wait to see you accept all your awards," Puck quirked an eyebrow playfully.

Rachel rolled her eyes, trying not to blush as Puck kissed her neck again.

Soon, they got out of the limo, grasped hands and walked towards the photographers who snapped endlessly and quickly. Random calls were shouted by the paps, and Puck complied, placing his hand on Rachel's belly, the flashes nearly blinding them.

Rachel smiled up at Puck, who looked towards her and shot her a small smirk before leaning down and placing a gently kiss on her pouty, glossy lips. Once again the flashes grew strongly.

Their PA motioned for Puck to go towards a camera crew and a host who held up a microphone while staring at Puck. He smiled at his fiance and gave a kiss to her forehead before venturing off while Rachel continued posing.

She too, was placed in front of a camera and interviewer and smiled brightly at the woman, "Hi!"

"It's so nice to meet you, Rachel Berry!" Her British accent called out over the crowd.

Rachel laughed as well, "You too!"

"So, how are you tonight?"

"I'm great, thank you! How are you?"

"Great, thanks. You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, what are you wearing?" The British interviewer asked.

"Oscar De La Renta," Rachel nodded and smiled.

"As you have last year too?"

"Yep," Rachel smiled, "Great designer."

"Are you excited for this years TCA's?"

"Of course," Rachel grinned, "There are great artists and bands performing tonight and I can't wait to see Selena Gomez and Sidney Crosby host this year- that'll be fun."

"I can't believe how gorgeous you look- you're glowing!"

Rachel's features softened and she smiled, "Thank you, so much- you look great too."

"Well, you're PA is motioning me to wrap up, so thank you very much for chatting with us- have a great night!"

"Thank you, you too!"

Rachel walked away and followed her PA who placed her beside Puck in front of a camera and interviewer who kissed her cheek in greeting.

"You look gorgeous," The interviewer stated, taking a look at Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled, leaning towards Puck who wrapped an arm around Rache's middle.

"So are you guy's excited for this years TCA's?"

Puck glanced towards Rachel, hoping she would talk to the interviewer- his people skills were maxed out for this evening already.

Rachel glanced to see Puck looking at her and smiled in understanding, "We're so happy to be here. It's going to be a great night."

"Puck- you're performing tonight, right? How are you feeling?"

"Excited," Puck nodded, "It's great to be performing again for this year."

"You both are nominated for awards this evening- including one against each other, anything to say about it?"

"She's going to mop the floor tonight!" Puck cut Rachel off, smirking and cupping her bottom gently, "I have no chance of beating three hot girls dancing in a rainfall; I've already accepted that."

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully, "I wish the best to everyone- as does he."

The interviewer glanced down to Rachel's belly before smiling sweetly up at her, "You both are ravishing tonight and good luck to the both of you- thank you for speaking with me."

"Thank you so much," Rachel spoke for both of them as their PA sent them to photos again before ushering them into the venue.

Puck smiled once they were at their seats and wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and placed his other hand on her belly, "You do."

"What?" Rachel questioned, looking up from paper they were handed about this years TCA's.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Puck gave her hooded eyes, rubbing her belly as he felt their baby kick, "Linkin thinks so too."

Rachel smiled to her fiance, "God- you're so sexy when you say stuff like that."

Puck raised an eyebrow friskily, "You're sexy all the time."

Rachel smiled bashfully before leaning towards him and capturing his lips, "No after-parties tonight."

Puck smirked at the mumbled words against his lips, "Sounds good to me."

...

"... and the award for 'Best new Single by a Band or Group' goes to..." Kaley Cuoco grinned while picking the bottle out of the sand pail and getting the rolled out paper from inside the glass, "Fuct Up!"

'The Nights I Can't Remember' started playing over the speakers of the huge venue and Rachel clapped and cheered loudly. Her heart was jumping out of her chest as she excitedly stood up and hugged her fiance tightly. Puck laughed awkardly against her ear and she felt tears prickling her eyes.

"Congratulations, baby!" Rachel whispered into his ear, feeling Linkin kick against her stomach. Puck felt it too, placing a hand on the side of her stomach, another on her neck, "I'm so proud of you!"

The crowd continued cheering as Puck kissed Rachels lips and forehead before scooting passed her and high-fiving, shaking hands, and hugging randoms on the way down to the stage. He jumped up the stairs and strode over towards Kaley, grinning to the presenter and kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations," Kaley smiled, squeezing his arm and handing the surfboard to Puck; she stepping off to the with the award holders.

Puck glanced at the surfboard and grinned as he gazed out at the crowd, locating Rachel who had one hand covering her mouth and another over her heart.

"Well, this is crazy," Puck remarked, laughing as he looked at his surfboard again, "I just want to thank my band who are back stage and I want to thank my agent Finn who is probably watching and saying, 'that lucky mofo'!" He laughed again and glanced at Rachel who was laughing with him, "And I want to thank everyone who voted and to my lovely fiance..." Puck smirked at Rachel who smiled at him, "Who- even though she has swollen ankles is still smiling and... has never stopped believing in me-" Rachel blew a kiss to him and Puck smiled at her, "Thank you, baby- and thank you everyone!"

The crowd started cheering again as Puck made his way back stage to get ready for his performance. He reached into his jean pocket as he felt his phone vibrate and slid the lock off. He smiled as he read the message.

'You are so sexy, ; ) Congrats, handsome.'

'is my girl feelin naughty? cause i can deff go for sum dirty txtin,' Puck smirked texting back.

'Anything you wish, award winner. ; )'

...

_**A/N: so there- the complete end of Fuct Up Restrictions.**_

_**i hope you guys enjoyed. let me know :) **_


	17. Teaserfollow up :

**TEASERRR**

_HEY GUYS! so i have gotten alot of requests for a sequel and i decided to do one._

_i don't know when i'll have it posted, i have two stories i'm currently working on at the moment. one more than the other so if i do post the sequel to __'FUCT UP RESTRICTIONS_'_, it'll most likely be a leisurely thing. kind of taking my time with it, very sporadic updating- but then if i'm working hard at it, you guys could have close to two chapters a week lol. it all depends on the time i am given and what not._

_the sequel will be based on a story-line that will be presented in the first chapter/prologue. but it'll also deal with Rachel and Puck going through their pregnancy and planning their wedding- possibly be dealing with their newborn baby boy, Linkin. _

_i'm currently working out the timeline right now and i'm just trying to find out how many chapters i'll be aiming for. so i don't know when i'll have it up._

_i just thought i should let you guys know, &in my profile, there is a link to a tumblr website for the teaser photos; with more to come! all clothing/polyvore sets will be posted on the tumblr site as far as i know, so i hope you guys check it out. i may even post teaser pictures for the chapters to come. :)_

_i hope that when i post this story, you guys will check it out and let me know what you think! that would be wonderful! thank you so much guys!_

_happy readings,_

_jayseeo._


End file.
